The Proposal
by Just I Like
Summary: Rachel se viu em um beco sem saída, então Quinn lhe deu a oportunidade de sair da lama. Logo de cara Rachel detestou Quinn. Mas ela precisava manter seu emprego para poder se sustentar sem a ajuda dos pais em Nova York e consegui realizar seus sonhos. Ela só não contava que para isso acontecer ela teria que se casar com sua chefe...
1. Chapter 1

Você já esteve em uma situação de estrema pobreza a ponto de não ter o que comer e nem o que vestir? Rachel estava exatamente nessa situação.

Tudo começou quando ela se mudou para New York na esperança de que, ao entrar na faculdade, ela conseguisse se livrar da garra dos pais e ela fosse aceita como era, reconhecida por seu talento, e finalmente conseguir realizar seu sonho de estrelar um musical na Broadway. Seu maior problema foi descobrir que existem inúmeras pessoas tão talentosas como ela e a concorrência para um papel bom não dependia só de talento, mas sim de bons contatos. O papel que Rachel conseguiu era apenas uma aparição rápida e não havia pagamento, apenas pontos extras na faculdade.

Mas pontos extras não pagariam suas contas.

Mesmo o apartamento sendo um presente de seus pais, Rachel ainda era incapaz de se manter com apenas as suas economias, então ela começou a sentir o preço da independência em suas costas.

Ela estava passando fome.

No começo ela vendeu suas roupas para poder comprar alimento, mantendo apenas algumas peças para não ter que andar nua na rua. Agora ela já não tinha o que vender e nem o que comer. Fazia semanas que ela estava procurando emprego e não houve nenhuma resposta. Sua cidade dos sonhos não parecia tão atrativa agora.

Ela acordou no dia seguinte, plena manhã de outubro - onde todos estavam sentados tomando café-da-manhã felizes em suas casas enquanto ela ouvia seu estomago roncar - que ela decidiu que iria jogar tudo para o alto.

Ela engoliria seu orgulho e recorreria a seus pais.

Rachel não era pobre, pelo contrario, sua família era avantajada financeiramente. Seu pai era um grande empresário, tinha construído um império do nada, e era conhecido por todos por sua determinação. Rachel herdou isso dele, assim como herdaria sua fortuna por isso Leroy queria sua filha junto a ele cuidando dos negócios. Foi uma decepção quando ela se recusou a fazê-lo e insistiu em ir tentar a sorte na grande NY.

Mas teimoso como nunca, o homem foi categórico e disse que não lhe daria dinheiro algum. Mesmo assim não deixava de ser pai e arranjou um lugar seguro para sua estrelinha morar.

Já não havia esperança para Rachel em Nova York, mas isso não quer dizer que ela aceitaria sem resistência os planos do pai. Mas por hora era melhor engolir o orgulho e pedir ajuda. Ela pegou o telefone, já sem credito, e começou humilhantemente a discar o código para ligação a cobrar.

- Que situação... – Rachel resmungou antes de começar a digitar o número.

Estava tudo pronto, era só apertar o botão verde na tela e na hora já teria um jato fretado para Lima. Ela fechou os olhos fazendo uma pequena prece para que alguma divindade intervisse e lhe desse uma ajuda.

_Don't tell me not to live_

_Just sit and putter_

_Life's candy_

_And the sun's a ball of butter_

_Don't bring around a cloud_

_To rain on my parade_

Rachel saltou assustada e quase derrubando o celular no progresso. Ela segurou-o com firmeza e atendeu tentando se recompor.

- Rachel Berry.

- Bom dia. Meu nome é Sugar e eu sou da Interprise Book's Publisher. Recebemos seu curriculum há algumas semanas e gostaríamos de saber se ainda existe interesse na vaga?

Rachel hesitou. Será que ela aguentaria mais tempo? Ela praticamente podia ouvir Barbra em sua cabeça dizendo o quão decepcionada ela estava por ela cogitar desistir.

- Sim. – Rachel disse com determinação.

- Bem, hoje às 10:00 a senhora Fabray vai entrevista-la.

- As 10:00hrs?

- Sim. A vaga é para assistente da senhora Fabray então ela prefere fazer isso pessoalmente, mas sua agenda é corrida. Algum problema por ser hoje?

- De forma alguma. Estarei ai.

- Aguardamos sua presença, bom dia.

- Bom dia.

Rachel desligou o telefone e olhou para o seus agradecendo, essa era a chance que ela precisava. Seus olhos saltaram para o relógio. 09:00hrs.

- Oh meu Deus! – Ela exclamou correndo para o chuveiro. Tomou um banho rapidamente e escolheu – entre suas poucas peças de roupa – o que melhor cairia nela para a entrevista.

Chegou pontualmente no local, mas mal se sentou e teve seu nome chamado.

- Senhorita Berry? – Uma garota ruiva perguntou após um aceno ela continuou. – Pode entrar, a senhora Fabray está aguardando.

Rachel estava se sentindo extremamente nervosa, ela nunca tinha passado por uma situação como essa. Ela fez uma pesquisa rápida, há muito tempo atrás quando havia internet em sua casa, sobre como se comportar em uma entrevista de emprego. Ela esperava se lembrar de tudo.

Ela se sentou esperando a mulher a sua frente nota-la. Não demorou muito e a mulher ergueu os olhos da papelada a sua mesa e observou Rachel de cima abaixo criticamente. Rachel se remexeu nervosa.

- Rachel Berry? – A voz aveludada da mulher só acresceu o temor de Rachel, que assentiu em resposta temendo gaguejar devido ao nervoso.

Olhando para a mulher a sua frente Rachel pensou que jamais tinha visto alguém tão bonito. Nem pela televisão. Os olhos avelãs da mulher eram penetrantes e seu rosto parecia ter sido esculpido em porcelana. Ela parecia um anjo.

- Você não tem nenhuma experiência como secretaria ou assistente. O que faz você querer o cargo? – Quinn perguntou.

Rachel não sabia se ser honesta era a melhor saída, dizer "Hey eu quero a vaga por que estou passando fome" não parecia a melhor escolha então ela mentiu.

- Para ganhar experiência. Creio que seria uma grande chance para mim, trabalhar aqui contaria pontos no meu curriculum afinal é uma empresa com grande chance de crescimento.

- E você sabe que eu não tenho horário e trabalhar para mim quer dizer que você terá que se desdobrar em dois para atender todos os meus requisitos?

- Estou ciente.

- Sabe quantas pessoas desistiram dessa vaga depois de uns dias por não poderem sair de seus 'compromissos' e atender meus chamados?

- Não.

- Quinze. Você é a decima sexta pessoa que vem aqui, e eu sinceramente estou de saco cheio de fazer isso. - Rachel engoliu em seco. Será que essa mulher seria tão exigente assim?

- Então eu vou perguntar mais uma vez. Você quer mesmo trabalhar comigo?

Rachel pensou em como estava vivendo aqui e praticamente viu o sorriso cínico de seu pai e o olhar vitorioso de sua mãe. Então ela respondeu sem hesitar.

- Sim, senhora.

**_... Cinco meses depois..._**

O sol nasceu e com ele Quinn pulou da cama pronta para mais um dia. Ela se levantou trocando o pijama por um shorts confortável e um sutiã esportivo, preparou uma caneca de café e pegou o manuscrito que sua assistente, insistentemente, pediu que ela lesse. Ela fez sua meia hora diária de exercícios, guardou o manuscrito na bolsa e foi tomar banho.

Rachel acordou assustada, ela bateu a mão no relógio e deixou seu corpo cair contra o colchão novamente. Ela suspirou sentindo os olhos pesarem, alguns minutos se passaram até ela se lembrar que deveria trabalhar. Ela abriu minimamente um olho e espiou o relógio.

- Puta merda!

Ela se levantou correndo, se vestiu rapidamente e foi Starbucks onde a fila estava quase deixando a loja, Lucy – sua colega de faculdade – lhe entregou dois copos prontos. Ela correu para o escritório sentindo suas pernas bambearem sobre o salto alto. Ela suspirou de alivio quando viu a sala da chefe – ainda vazia – do outro lado. Rachel sempre teve uma sorte que a marcou de forma profunda, hoje ela mais uma vez a maldisse. A poucos passos da sala da chefe, Collin – o estagiário desastrado – trombou nela fazendo ela virar o copo de café sobre si.

Rachel xingou alto e crispou seus lábios trêmulos olhando para sua blusa branquinha com uma imensa mancha marrom no peito. Rachel correu até Marley com os olhos arregalados, a outra morena apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- É novo, car primeira vez que eu uso! – Disse categoricamente cruzando os braços como se tivesse medo de Rachel arrancar seu suéter.

- Eu preciso! – Rachel implorou – Eu te dou aquele ingresso para o show da Nick Minaj que você tanto quer!

Marley olhou para seu suéter e para os olhos de Rachel, suéter e olhos de Rachel, suéter... Rachel... Ingressos... Suéter... Rachel... Ingressos...

- Alô, Frank? Como vai meu escritor favorito? – Quinn cumprimentou, a voz entediada de Frank demonstrou que ele não queria muito papo, logo ele foi direto ao ponto _"... Pensei no que disse e vejo seu ponto..." - _Claro que você pensou na nossa conversa, eu estou certa e você errado. As pessoas nesse país estão sempre ocupadas e precisam de alguém para dizer "Hey, não assistam CSI Indianapolis, leiam o livro do Frank!" e essa pessoa é a Oprah.

_"Você venceu..."_

Quinn sorriu triunfante enquanto esperava o elevador, finalmente conseguiu o que queria.

- Ela está aqui! – Marley sussurrou vendo a mensagem aparecer na tela de seu computador. Ela olhou para os olhos brilhantes de Rachel e para a camisa manchada.

Rachel vestiu o suéter a foi abotoando-o em direção a sala, pegou o copo de café – que era para ser seu – e esticou o braços segurando o copo. Poucos segundos depois Quinn entrou na sala pegando o copo e se encaminhando a escrivaninha.

- Bom dia chefe, conferencia telefônica em 30 minutos.

- Sobre a publicidade dos livros da primavera. – Quinn confirmou pegando seu café.

- Reunião a diretoria as nove. – Rachel disse, repassando a agenda da chefe na cabeça.

- Você ligou para aquela... aquela... – Quinn gesticulava com as mãos tentando se lembrar - Com as mãos feias...

- Janet? Sim. Liguei e informei que se ela não trouxer os manuscritos a tempo ela perde o tempo de lançamento. – Disse Rachel, ela franziu o cenho tentando se lembrar de algo. Então a lâmpada se acendeu em sua cabeça. - Ah, seu advogado da imigração ligou.

- Cancele a conferência, transfere a reunião para amanhã e enrola o advogado. Vai até o RP e manda eles prepararem um anúncio para a imprensa dizendo que oficialmente Frank vai aparecer na Oprah.

- Puxa, bom trabalho. – Rachel disse impressionada. Pelo que ela sabia Frank se recusava a dar entrevistas a anos.

- Quando eu quiser seu elogio eu peço. - Quinn se virou tomando um gole de seu café e viu a etiqueta escrito "Me ligue princesa... Ass: Puck" - Quem é Puck e porque deu deveria ligar para ele.

Rachel congelou. Ela amaldiçoou Puck por suas brincadeiras bestas e desconfortavelmente admitiu: - Bem, na verdade esse era meu copo.

- E eu estou bebendo seu café porquê?

- Porque o seu entornou. – Rachel esclareceu.

- Você toma café sem açúcar com canela e leite de soja? – Quinn perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Tomo sim.

- O mesmo café que o meu? – Quinn pergunta incrédula.

- É uma inacreditável coincidência, mas é sim. Eu jamais beberia o mesmo café que você só no caso do seu entornar. Isso seria realmente patético... – Disse Rachel fazendo pouco caso, ela suspirou aliviada quando o telefone tocou. Ela prontamente atendeu. – Bom dia, escritório de Quinn Fabray.

_- É Jesse, Quinn pode me receber?_

- Oi Jesse... – Rachel disse alto, Quinn agitou a mão e Rachel logo entendeu o sinal – Na verdade estamos indo ai agora mesmo, tchau.

- Porque está indo para sala do St. James? – Rachel perguntou confusa. Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha e estalou os lábios.

Rachel imitou o gesto e saiu da sala antes de Quinn. Ela correu até o computador e digitou uma mensagem para todos no andar.

_"A Bruxa pegou a vassoura!"_

Todos prontamente começaram a se ajeitar e a fingirem trabalhar em algo. Quinn saiu bebericando seu café, Rachel a acompanhou de perto.

- Você leu os textos que eu dei a você? – Perguntou Rachel, ela realmente esperava que Quinn tivesse lido afinal Artie era um excelente escritor e merecia sua chance.

- Na verdade eu li algumas paginas, mas não me impressionou muito.

Rachel revirou os olhos.

- Posso dizer uma coisa? – Ela insistiu.

- Não. – Quinn respondeu prontamente.

- Olha. Eu já li milhares de textos e esse é o primeiro que eu índico. Tem uma história incrível al tipo de história que você costuma publicar. – Argumentou Rachel.

- Hã... Errado! – Quinn exclamou olhando para a abertura do blazer de Rachel e vendo a mancha de café – E acho que você toma o mesmo café que o meu só no caso do meu entornar. E isso é realmente patético!

- Ou impressionante. – Rachel disse forçando seu sorriso 1000watts.

- Impressionante seria se você não entornasse. – Quinn disse arrancando o sorriso do rosto de Rachel.

- Agora lembre-se, você está aqui só para assistir. – Quinn alertou entrando na sala. Rachel parou na porta como um cão de guarda.

- Oh vejam só, nossa destemida líder e sua vassala – Disse Jesse ironicamente.

Rachel crispou os lábios aborrecida pela forma como foi chamada. Quinn apenas sorriu, o que era mais assustador do que se ela tivesse rebatido o sarcasmo.

- Que bela estante... – Comentou Quinn passando o dedo pela peça. – É nova?

- É uma restauração inglesa da renascença egípcia construída no século XVIII, mas sim é nova na minha sala. – Jesse se gabou apertando os óculos mais em seu rosto.

- Genial... – Quinn sorriu mais amplamente e Jesse retribuiu o sorriso. Rachel estremeceu, ai vinha bomba. – St. James, você está demitido.

Rachel passava os olhos atentamente de Quinn e seu sorriso congelado para Jesse e seu queixo caído.

- Perdão? – Jesse perguntou incrédulo. – Eu não ouvi direito...

- Eu pedi mil vezes para você levar o Frank na Oprah e você não levou. Está demitido.

Rachel deu um passo a frente entrando na sala e fechando a porta atrás de si. Ela cruzou os braços e se escorou na prateleira ao lado da porta.

- Eu já falei mil vezes que era impossível. Frank não dá entrevistas a vinte anos. – Jesse argumentou.

- Que engraçado, porque eu falei com ele e ele topou. – Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha. Jesse engoliu em seco. – Você nem tentou, não é?

- Mas...

- Eu sei. – Quinn cortou. – Frank é um pouco difícil de lhe dar. Eu vou te dar dois meses para achar um outro emprego e depois dizer a todos que se demitiu. Foi um prazer trabalhar com você.

Rachel abriu a porta e Quinn saiu usurpando o manuscrito que tinha na mesa de Jesse. Ela entregou o texto na mão de Rachel.

- Onde ele está? – ela perguntou bebericando seu café.

- Ele está vindo. – Rachel respondeu olhando por sobre o ombro. – Ele está furioso...

- Ai ai, espero que ele se contenha antes que...

- Sua bruxa! – Jesse gritou saindo da sala. – Você não pode me demitir!

Quinn revirou os olhos e se virou para encarar Jesse. Ele tremia da cabeça aos pés de tão furioso. Rachel encostou na parede ao lado de Quinn observando a loira enrijecer em sua postura de Queen Bee.

- Você acha que eu não sei o que você está fazendo?! Me massacrando com essa história de Oprah para ficar bem com a diretoria! – Ele disse apontando o dedo no rosto da loira. – Porque você se sente ameaçada! É, você se sente ameaçada por mim. Você é um monstro!

Quinn riu e inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

- St. James é melhor parar. – Quinn alertou com um sorriso sádico no rosto.

- Só porque você não tem vida fora desse escritório acha que pode subir no seu trono e nos fazer de seus escravos! Quer saber, eu sinto pena de você! Sabe o que vai ter no seu leito de morte? Nada e nem ninguém!

Ele disse rindo. O sorriso de Quinn se alargou.

- Presta a atenção, St. James, eu não demiti você porque estou me sentindo ameaçada. Eu demiti você porque você é lento, preguiçoso e incompetente. E quanto eu morrer, pelo menos, não vou ter que passar pela humilhação de ver minha esposa sapateando no meu caixão dando graças a Deus pelo incapaz do seu marido ter partido. Afinal, Jesse, todos nós sabemos que você passa mais tempo vendo musicais e comprando estantes do que tomando conta de sua mulher. E eu posso não ter vida fora desse escritório, mas os anos que eu passei aqui eu construí um império, não fiquei num cargo meia boca que consegui graças ao meu pai, porque não tenho capacidade de conseguir algo sozinha.

A tensão era gritante. Jesse estava corado de vergonha e fuzilava Quinn com os olhos.

- Eu acho melhor você ir. – Rachel interveio.

- Ninguém pediu sua opinião! – Jesse rebateu.

- Olha só, St. James, você não acha que já foi humilhado o suficiente? Só pegue as suas coisas e saia antes que eu chame a segurança e te jogue na rua! – Disse Rachel, Jesse deu um passo em direção e ela, que com a maior calma do mundo, caminhou para o outro lado do corredor, dando a volta em Quinn que a olhava curiosamente, passou pela divisa da mesa de Marley e tirou o telefone do gancho. A morena de olhos azuis a olhava de olhos arregalados. Rachel se virou para Jesse e ameaçou. – E eu vou adorar postar isso no Youtube.

O sorriso de Quinn se alargou.

- Você ainda a defende?! – Jesse exclamou furioso. – Que capacho bem treinado você tem!

- É. Pelo menos ela ainda tem um emprego. – Respondeu Quinn.

- Youtube. – Ameaçou Rachel balançando o gancho.

- Vai ter troco! – Jesse disse se afastando. – Isso não vai ficar assim!

- Eu tenho mais o que fazer. – Quinn disse acenando para Rachel, que prontamente soltou o telefone e a seguiu de volta para sala. – Mande a segurança tirar a estante da sala dele e colocar na minha sala de reunião.

Rachel assentiu.

- E eu preciso de você nesse final de semana para revisar os textos da mesa dele.

- Este final de semana? Não pode ser segunda-feira? – Rachel perguntou esperançosa, este final de semana era aniversário da vovó Berry e seu pai comeria seu fígado se ela não fosse.

- Tem compromisso? – Quinn indagou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Bem... É o aniversario de noventa anos da minha avó e... – Rachel começou a dizer quando se deu conta que estava falando sozinha. – Que delicada... – Rachel zombou fazendo uma careta pelas costas de Quinn.

- Muito maduro. – Rachel saltou assustada.

- Porra, Sugar, quer me matar do coração?! – Rachel bronqueou se afastando da sala de Quinn e indo para a cafeteria.

- Desculpe. – A ruiva disse dando de ombros. Elas caminharam lado a lado até chegarem a mesa onde Mercedes, Marley, Tina e Kitty estavam sentadas.

- Menina o quê que foi aquilo? – Mercedes perguntou mal se contendo na cadeira, louca para espalhar a fofoca.

- Bem, St. James não aceita bem a rejeição. – Rachel deu de ombros. – Acho que agora ele vai aprender que não é rei do mundo.

- Oh... Eu não estava falando disso! – Mercedes desdenhou.

Rachel franziu o cenho confusa.

- Então, estamos falando sobre?

- Sobre a forma calorosa com a qual você defendeu o dragão! – Disse Tina se curvando sobre a mesa como se esperasse que Rachel confessasse um segredo obscuro.

- Eu... – Rachel não sabia bem o que dizer. Ela tinha defendido Quinn de tal forma?

- Quem pode te culpar, eu também a defenderia se estivesse lá! – Disse Kitty aprovando os atos de Rachel.

- Isso é porque você tem uma queda por ela. – Zombou Marley.

- Não tenho não! – Kitty protestou. – Eu apenas a admiro muito.

- Sei. – Marley e Tina provocaram ao mesmo tempo.

O telefone de Rachel tocou chamando a atenção de todas para si, ela pediu licença e se afastou para atender seu pai. Ela ainda estava sem coragem para dizer que não irá mais a festa de sua avó, sabia que ele ficaria desapontado. Ela se sentou em sua mesa e relutantemente atendeu.

- Filha?

Rachel suspirou aliviada ao ouvir a voz da mãe.

- Mãe, que saudade! Como estão as coisas?

- Estão ótimas, também estou morrendo de saudade. Quando seu voo aterrissa?

- Pois é... Acontece que... Não vai dar para eu ir. – Rachel ouviu o suspiro desapontado de sua mãe.

- Mas você prometeu! – Shelby acusou com a voz chorosa.

- Eu sei. Sinto muito, muito mesmo. – Rachel disse se sentindo absurdamente culpada. – Mas ela me pediu para trabalhar no final de semana e você sabe o quanto eu preciso desse emprego.

- Não. Você não precisa! – Shelby disse furiosa com a chefe de Rachel. – Você é dona de um império, não precisa disso! Peça demissão filha?!

- Eu não posso. Você sabe que... – Rachel sentiu uma sombra pairar sobre si. – Mas nós levamos muito a serio nosso trabalho e voltaremos a ligar assim que possível. Tenha um bom dia.

Rachel desligou o telefone, Quinn entrou em seu campo de visão com os braços cruzados e uma expressão divertida no rosto.

- Sua família? – Quinn perguntou.

- Sim. – Admitiu Rachel.

- Pediram para se demitir? – Quinn perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Todo dia pedem...

Elas se entreolharam em silencio. O telefone tocou tirando Rachel de seus devaneios.

- Escritório da Senhorita Fabray?

- É Evans, peça para Quinn subir.

- Certo. – Rachel desligou e se virou para sua chefe – Evans e Hummel querem que você suba imediatamente.

- Argh! Tá! – Disse Quinn de má vontade. – Me busca em dez minutos, temos muito o quê fazer.

- Pode deixar.

Rachel assistiu Quinn desfilar com toda sua imponência pelo escritório. Quando ela entrou no elevador, todos saíram dele temendo fazer contato visual. Rachel se perguntava como alguém podia colocar tanto medo nas pessoas. Na maioria das vezes Rachel via Quinn como a Bruxa que havia roubado o trono em Nárnia.

Quinn suspirou se apoiando contra a parede do elevador. Ela olhou seu reflexo na porta espelhada e se repreendeu por deixar sua mente voltar a manhã de hoje onde Jesse insultou-a. Ela não devia manter a mente nisso, mas mesmo assim ainda se sentia ferida.

Ela saiu sem dar um segundo olhar a ninguém. Kitty, nova secretaria de Evans, a cumprimentou animadamente. Quinn revirou os olhos. Seu ego se inflava cada vez que ela passava pelo andar e a garota praticamente se arrastava aos seus pés.

- Sam? Kurt? – Quinn chamou entrando na sala.

Os dois homens pararam a conversa para dar atenção a ela. Sam tinha um olhar de pesar no rosto e se encostou contra a parede atrás da cadeira de Kurt.

Logo Quinn notou que algo estava errado, Sam sempre vinha abraça-la já que eles eram amigos desde que ela se mudou para Nova York. Kurt, impecavelmente vestido na moda, com o cabelo milimetricamente arrumado, e seu perfume tomando conta da sala, continuou inabalável.

Um sorriso foi o segundo sinal de que algo estava errado. Kurt e Quinn nunca se deram bem e jamais fizeram questão de fingirem o contrario. Quando ele sorriu Quinn entrou em alerta.

- Queria te parabenizar por conseguir levar Frank na Oprah. – Ele começou casualmente se apoiando nas costas da cadeira. Ele cruzou as pernas e juntou as mãos deixando os dois indicadores sobre a boca e os polegares apoiando o queixo.

- Obrigada. – Quinn disse sorrindo falsamente. – Isso não é sobre meu segundo aumento, é?

Kurt riu secamente. Quinn olhou para Sam em busca de algum sinal, mas o mesmo desviou o olhar e se remexeu desconfortável.

Mal sinal.

- Quinn – Começou Kurt chamando sua atenção, ela voltou seu olhar para ele. – Se lembra quando decidimos que você não iria para a feira de livros e Frankfurt, porque não tinha permissão para sair do país enquanto o processo do seu visto estivesse em andamento?

- Sim.

- E você foi da mesma forma. – Kurt criticou.

- Sim. Nós íamos perder o DeLillo para a Vaiger. – Quinn se defendeu.

- É... – Disse Kurt. – Mas o governo americano não se importa com quem vai publicar Don DeLillo.

- Falamos com seu advogado de imigração. – Sam disse quebrando a tensão entre Quinn e Kurt.

- E?

- Seu visto foi negado. – Completou Kurt, um sorriso pouco discreto ameaçando se apoderar de suas feições. – E você será deportada.

- Deportada?! – Quinn exclamou incrédula.

- Você também não entregou uns documentos a tempo. – Acrescentou Sam com pesar. – Não há nada que possamos fazer por agora.

- E não podemos pedir de novo? – Quinn perguntou.

- Sim, mas você precisa ficar um ano para fora do país. – Sam respondeu exasperado.

- Bem, não é o ideal. Mas posso cuidar de tudo por vídeo conferencias e...

- Oh, mas até isso ser resolvido você não pode trabalhar para um empresa americano. – Kurt disse dando de ombros. – Então decidimos entregar tudo nas mãos de Jesse.

- St. James? – Quinn indagou incrédula – Mas eu demiti ele!

- Nós precisamos de um editor chefe e ele é o mais indicado para o cargo... – Disse Kurt sorrindo.

- Depois de você, claro. – Sam acrescentou. – Se houvesse outro jeito.

Ele ponderou se afastando da parede e se escorando na mesa em frente a Quinn. Os dois se olhavam como se tentassem sincronizar seus cérebros para trabalharem juntos.

Uma batida na porta desviou a atenção deles.

- Desculpe interromper. – Rachel disse entrando na sala – Mas Marta do escritório de Oprah está na linha.

- Estamos em reunião. – Disse Kurt mal-humorado.

- Berry... – Quinn começou a pedir para ela sair.

- Mas é importante. Ela está esperando... Eu disse que você estava em uma reunião, mas ela insistiu. – Rachel disse segurando a porta aberta.

Quinn observou Rachel de cima a baixo avaliando. Rachel a olhou de volta como esperando o próximo comando. Quinn moveu a boca silenciosamente dizendo:

"_Siga o jogo_".

Rachel franziu o cenho, mas entrou na sala parando ao lado dela.

- Senhores, eu entendo a gravidade da situação. Mas vocês precisam saber de uma coisa... – Quinn disse segurando a mão de Rachel e entrelaçando seus dedos.

Rachel ficou surpresa pelo contato, mas usou seus talentos para atuação e improvisação e tentou agir o mais natural possível.

- Rachel e eu... Nós... – Rachel não estava gostando nada dessa situação, ela continuou impassível ao lado da chefe, mas ela estava doida para soltar a mão gelada de Quinn da sua. – Nós vamos nos casar.

Os olhos de Rachel se arregalaram, ela olhou questionadora para Quinn, mas a loira tinha os olhos focado em Sr. Hummel.

- O que? – Kurt perguntou incrédulo.

– Isso é brincadeira. Não é? – Indagou Sam confuso.

- Você... vocês... você! – Disse o homem com trejeitos delicados, apontando entre elas.

- Jogamos em seu time? – Quinn perguntou ironicamente.

- Mas ela não é sua secretária. – Sam disse confuso.

- Assistente executiva. O que posso dizer... Nós somos duas pessoas que não deviam ter se apaixonado. – Quinn disse suspirando como se lembrasse dos momentos, inexistentes, entre ela e Rachel. – Mas aconteceu.

Rachel tinha que confessar, no quesito melhor ator de drama o Tony iria para Quinn facilmente. A expressão dela era realmente angustiante e a forma que ela olhava para Rachel fazia a morena se remexer desconcertada.

- Vamos casar! – Quinn disse sorrindo.

- É... Casar. – Disse Rachel hesitante.

- E não é a primeira vez que isso acontece, certo Kurt?

Kurt a olhou atordoado.

- David, se lembra dele? – Quinn perguntou fingindo inocência.

Kurt parecia que ia vomitar a qualquer momento. Já Sam parecia que não tinha assimilado a noticia ainda, Rachel estava no mesmo barco que ele.

- Só... Oficialize. – Ele disse atordoado.

- Pode deixar. – Quinn respondeu sorrindo, ela saiu pela porta puxando Rachel com ela.

A judia estava completamente atordoada. O caminho de volta a sala de Quinn foi silencioso, Rachel tinha a sensação que a noticia tinha se espalhado de alguma forma, pois enquanto elas andavam lado a lado as pessoas apontavam para elas e sussurravam quando pensavam que elas não podiam ver. Rachel já não segurava a mão de Quinn e cruzou os braços numa forma falha de proteção, ela queria desaparecer. Já Quinn caminhava sem sequer olhar para os lados, imponente como sempre.

Quinn entrou na sala primeiro. Rachel parou na porta hesitante. Seu olhar e o de Marley cruzaram. A garota moveu a boca perguntando "É verdade?" e Rachel morria para negar, mas antes que pudesse Quinn a puxou para dentro da sala.

- Aqui estão os textos do Jesse, preciso que você os leia. – Quinn disse se sentando na mesa como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Rachel continuou parada.

- O que foi? – Quinn perguntou vendo que Rachel continuava encarando-a.

- Eu não estou entendo nada.

- Sobre? – Quinn perguntou cinicamente.

- Tudo. – Rachel respondeu exasperada. – Dá pra explicar?

- Eles iam colocar Jesse em meu lugar. – Quinn disse amargamente.

- E por isso eu devo me casar com você? – Rachel perguntou incrédula.

- Qual o problema? Até parece que você está se guardando para alguém especial. – Zombou Quinn.

- Eu gosto de pensar que sim – Disse Rachel, e acrescentou se mantendo firme. – Eu não vou me casar com você!

– Claro que vai, porque se eu for deportada Rachel, eu perco tudo o que construí durante anos, mas continuo rica e arranjo outro emprego fácil. Já você provavelmente vai passar fome ou morar na rua. Adeus Nova York para nós duas. Adeus sonhos de um futuro bom você. – Rachel encarou os olhos avelãs da chefe, nenhuma delas desviava o olhar, estavam levando aquilo como um desafio. Quinn continuou – Você pode se casar comigo, manter seu emprego e depois de um tempo nós nos separamos e você pode usar meu sobrenome prestigiado ou você pode sair daqui e ir para sarjeta se lembrando que todo esse tempo a mercê de minhas ordens e vontades foram em vão e você vai ter que começar tudo de novo. Sua escolha.

Rachel saiu atordoada da sala da chefe. Isso só podia ser uma brincadeira de mal gosto. Ela cambaleou até o a sala de descanso e se sentou em uma mesa apoiando sua cabeça nas mãos.

- Menina, o que foi aquilo? – Mercedes disse puxando a cadeira ao lado dela. Logo ela ouviu mais três cadeiras arrastando. – É verdade ou mais uma piada de mau gosto.

Rachel levantou a cabeça olhando para as amigas que parecia ansiosas.

- Sim... eu vou me casar com Quinn Fabray.


	2. Chapter 2

_ - Sim... Eu vou me casar com Quinn Fabray. _

Rachel estremeceu quando essas palavras deixaram seus lábios. Ela não podia acreditar que tinha topado participar dessa loucura. Se casar! E ainda por cima com alguém que ela detesta! Era realmente a última coisa que ela esperava fazer em vida.

- Oh Meu Deus! – As garotas exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

- O que você fez para aquela deusa se casar com você?! Foi vodu! – Kitty acusou.

- Cara, você tem que parar com essa obsessão com a Fabray... – Provocou Sugar.

- Não é obsessão. Só não acho que alguém como Quinn Fabray iria casar com... Berry... Por vontade própria. – Kitty esclareceu. Rachel franziu o cenho.

- Hey! – Rachel reclamou ofendida.

Kitty deu de ombros.

- Ok, garotas, agora não é hora para isso! – Tina repreendeu. Kitty e Rachel se fuzilavam com os olhos.

- Tina está certa, agora Quinn tem dona Kitty e você vai ter que conviver com isso! – Rachel corou com o comentário de Marley.

- Bem, garota. Nós não sabíamos que você tinha isso em você. – Mercedes provocou.

- Isso o quê?

- É você podia ter nos contado que era gay. Nós não iriamos de julgar. – Disse Tina parecendo decepcionada.

As outras garotas assentiram em concordância.

- Mas... Mas... – Rachel gaguejou sem saber como se defender. Dizer que não era lésbica não parecia uma opção, afinal ela iria se casar com uma mulher.

Rachel crispou os lábios.

Tá ai uma coisa que ela jamais questionou; sua sexualidade. Rachel sempre saiu com garotos, e nunca se sentiu atraída por mulher nenhuma, como ela convenceria seus pais - principalmente sua mãe – de que ela estava apaixonada por uma. Que história ela inventaria?

Bom, agora era hora de planejar.

Rachel se sentou em sua mesa, abriu o e-mail e começou a criar uma história. Depois de trinta minutos ela conseguiu algo convincente. Ela salvou a história em seus rascunhos e mandou para o e-mail de Quinn.

Quinn por sua vez se surpreendeu quando recebeu o e-mail. Por um momento ela achou que fosse mais uma indicação de novos autores para Quinn aprovar, mas depois ela se viu como personagem principal e isso despertou sua curiosidade.

_"New York, 17 de maio de 2012, Starbucks onde tudo começou..._

_Lá estava eu, Rachel Berry, saindo de mais um dia cansativo na faculdade. Decidi pegar um café, logo que entrei a fila me desanimou. Pensei em voltar, mas então ela me chamou a atenção..."_

Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha, isso ia ser divertido.

- De longe era a mulher mais linda que eu já vi. Mexendo no celular, de cenho franzido, ela pareceu não me notar. Então fomos atendidas por pessoas diferentes e ficamos lado a lado no balcão, quando especificamos os pedidos notamos que nossos cafés eram os mesmos. Trocamos um sorriso sem jeito e então foi a primeira vez que falei com ela. – Finalizou Rachel trocando um sorriso com Quinn.

Ela é boa, Quinn pensou.

- Que linda. – Suspirou Ben Jacob Israel, do setor que cuida da parte de visto por casamentos e paternidade no centro de imigração. O homem parecia ter adquirido uma quedinha por Rachel no momento em que a viu, e automaticamente sentiu empatia por Quinn. A loira tinha o pressentimento que o "Que linda" foi para Rachel e não para a história. Contanto que ele desse seu visto ela realmente não se importava.

- Eu tenho uma pergunta. – Ele disse sorrindo para Rachel, então ele se virou para Quinn, se endireitou em sua postura máxima e disse serio – Vocês duas estão cometendo fraude para que ela não seja deportada e possa continuar sendo editora chefe da Enterprise Book's?

Quinn e Rachel se entreolharam e se remexeram desconfortáveis.

- Não. – Disseram em uníssono.

- Isso é ridículo. – Disse Rachel.

- Onde foi que você ouviu isso? – Emendou Quinn tendo uma ideia de onde veio essa pergunta.

- Estive em contato com alguém que conhece vocês e... – Começou Jacob a dizer, mas Quinn o interrompeu.

- Jesse St. James? – Ela perguntou irritada.

O ruivo arrumou o óculos de aros redondos e balançou a cabeça, com esse movimento ele se demorou olhando as pernas de Rachel. A morena crispou os lábios, Quinn conteve o riso quando ele piscou para Rachel. Então ela se lembrou que, por mais que seja engraçado ver Rachel desconfortável, ela era sua noiva e tinha um homem flertando com ela.

- Eu agradeceria se você parasse de piscar para minha noiva. – Quinn disse friamente. Jacob a olhou, eles trocaram um olhar pouco amistoso, depois Quinn acrescentou: - Jesse St. James é um ex-funcionário insatisfeito. A opinião dele não deve ser levada a sério, já que ele não pode ser imparcial, sinto muito por seu tempo perdido.

- Eu não me importo. Faço questão de investigar isso a fundo. – Ele respondeu petulante.

Quinn ergueu o queixo em sinal de desafio.

- Bem, deixe-me explicar o processo que vão abrir. Primeiro passo vai ser uma entrevista marcada, vou colocar vocês cada uma em uma sala e vou perguntar coisas que casais _reais_ saberiam responder. – Ele frisou lançando um olhar duro a Quinn. – Segundo passo eu vou mais fundo, checarei os registro telefônicos, falarei com seus vizinhos e colegas de trabalho e caso as respostas não batam, você – Ele apontou para Quinn – Vai ser deportada indefinidamente e você doçura – Ele disse para Rachel. – Estará sujeita a uma multa de 250 mil dólares e mais cinco anos de reclusão.

Rachel continuou com cara de paisagem, mas por dentro ela estava louca para correr para fora daquela sala e nunca mais ter que olhar para aquele homem asqueroso.

- Então, Rachel – Ele disse se curvando sobre a mesa e sorrindo para ela. Rachel sentiu a bile subir a garganta e se segurou para não estapeá-lo quando ele olhou para suas pernas. – Você quer falar comigo a sós?

Rachel prontamente acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

- Não? – Ele pareceu desapontado.

Rachel moveu a cabeça de novo negativamente e depois assentiu.

- Sim? – Ele perguntou sorrindo.

Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha para ela.

- A verdade... Sr. Israel... Sobre Quinn e eu... É – Rachel enrolou, ela engoliu em seco tentando fazer o nó que está em sua garganta descer. – é que... Somos duas pessoas que não deviam ter se apaixonado.

Quinn respirou aliviada.

- Mas aconteceu. E não podíamos contar a ninguém do trabalho, pois eu vou receber uma promoção para editora. Então as pessoas poderiam pensar que Quinn estava me fazendo crescer na empresa e não meu esforço e merecimento. – Rachel disse. Quinn crispou os lábios, Rachel era muito esperta, Quinn se repreendeu por não ter dado mais crédito a ela. Agora ela sabia que Rachel se aproveitaria da situação.

- Contaram aos seus pais sobre esse relacionamento?

- Eu não tenho contato com meus pais, nem com ninguém da minha família. – Quinn disse secamente.

- Bem... É um assunto complicado para se falar por telefone. – Rachel gaguejou. Ela imaginou a reação de seus pais, ela saberia que eles não a renegariam nem nada do tipo. Eles sempre apoiaram Wade desde pequeno e são contra qualquer tipo de preconceito, mas que seria uma situação estranha, ah isso seria.

- Então ninguém sabe? – Jacob perguntou com certo tom de ironia. – Você pretende contar a seus familiares quando?

Rachel se remexeu inquieta sob o olhar dos dois, e resmungou. – Amanhã quando nós iremos à festa de aniversário da minha avó...

- É mesmo? E quantos anos a avó de Rachel está fazendo? – Jacob perguntou a Quinn.

- Noventa. – Ela respondeu prontamente. Ela agradeceu aos céus por se lembrar do que Rachel tinha falado hoje mais cedo.

- E onde vai ser a festa? – Ele perguntou a ela.

- Na casa dos pais de Rachel... – Quinn respondeu vagamente.

- Que fica...? – Insistiu Jacob.

- Em Lima, Ohio. – Rachel respondeu antes que Quinn se complicasse.

- Ohioo... – Quinn repetiu surpresa.

- Então vocês vão para Ohio? – Ele perguntou a Quinn.

Quinn assentiu mecanicamente, ela não acreditava que iria perder seu final de semana em Lima, aliás, que parte de Ohio ficava Lima? Lima não era no Peru? Quinn estava completamente confusa.

- Certo. Se vocês querem continuar com isso. – Ele deu de ombros pegando a caneta e anotando num bloco de notas amarelo. – Quero ver vocês aqui na próxima segunda-feira para a entrevista. Sem falta.

Acrescentou entregando o papel a Rachel, ele segurou a mão dela por um momento e deu uma piscadela para morena. Rachel estremeceu e se afastou saindo o mais rápido que podia da sala. Quinn seguiu ela pesquisando no Google maps onde diabos era Lima.

- Então... – Quinn começou assim que deixaram o prédio. – Vamos até Lima e fingimos ser um casal, depois voltamos e assinamos um contrato pré-nupcial, em seguida nos casamos. Você reserva as passagens, tudo primeira classe, eu pago para você.

Rachel revirou os olhos. Por um momento ela cogitou dizer a Quinn que se ela quiser é só ligar para seu pai e terá um jato fretado a disposição dela. Mas diferente da loira, Rachel não gostava de esfregar seu dinheiro na cara dos outros. Então ela optou por deixar Quinn pagar tudo.

- Você ouviu tudo o que conversamos naquela sala? – Rachel perguntou cortando os pedidos inacabáveis de Quinn.

- Sim...

- Tudo? – Rachel perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Sobre sua promoção? – Quinn perguntou confusa. – Foi uma bela jogada, ele acreditou.

- Eu estava falando sério.

- Oh... Eu acho que não. – Quinn disse movendo a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu estou encarando uma multa de 250mil dólares e cinco anos de cadeia então as coisas vão mudar por aqui. Você vai parar de me dar ordens, vai me dar um aumento e começar a pensar em minhas ideias com carinho. – Rachel exigiu. Quinn trancou o maxilar e protestou.

- Eu não posso para de te dar ordens, eu sou sua chefe.

- Então eu me demito e você se vira com a imigração. – Rachel deu de ombros.

- Ok. Você venceu, eu te subo de cargo e passo a... pedir... ao invés de mandar. Satisfeita? – Quinn resmungou puta da vida com a morena a sua frente.

- Ainda não. Você vai publicar o texto de Artie. – Quinn fechou os olhos e resmungou algo sob a respiração que Rachel não entendeu. Sorte dela.

- 10 mil cópias. – Quinn negociou.

- 20mil cópias, primeira tiragem. – Rachel bateu o pé. – E vamos contar para minha família quando e como eu quiser.

- Tudo bem... – Quinn cedeu.

- Agora... Me peça com jeitinho. – Rachel disse cruzando os braços e sorrindo zombeteira.

- Pede com jeito o quê? – Quinn perguntou confusa.

- Me pede para casar com você, com jeitinho, Quinnie.

Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha, ela só podia estar brincando.

- O que você quer de mim? – Quinn perguntou cautelosamente.

- Você me ouviu. – Rachel disse sorrindo mais amplamente. – De joelhos.

Quinn olhou em volta atordoada, depois olhou Rachel que mantinha um sorriso psicótico nos lábios. Então seus ombros cederam e ela olhou para cima pedindo paciência, pois se lhe dessem força ela matava sua assistente.

- Tá bom... Tá bom...

Quinn graciosamente se pôs de joelhos, fazendo malabarismo para se equilibrar nos saltos e se ajoelhar sem cair de costas.

- Assim está bom? – Ela perguntou olhando para cima. Rachel assentiu. – Quer casar comigo?

- Não. – Rachel revirou os olhos. – Agora pede com vontade.

Quinn bufou, as pessoas estavam começando a olhar para elas e isso estava deixando a loira nervosa.

- Rachel?

- Sim, Quinn?

- Doce e adorável Rachel?

- Estou ouvindo, Quinnie.

Quinn estremeceu com o apelido. Ela o odiava.

- Por favor, com mil coraçõezinhos, casa-se comigo? – Quinn perguntou sarcasticamente.

Rachel riu.

- Olha, sinceramente, eu só não gostei muito do sarcasmo. Mas eu gostei da tentativa. – Rachel disse descruzando os braços e começando a se afastar. – Te vejo amanhã no aeroporto.

Rachel foi embora e deixou Quinn ajoelhada na calçada. A loira resmungou xingamentos e foi xingando Rachel até chegar em casa. Ela iria revidar essa, ah se iria. Rachel que ficasse esperta.

No dia seguinte elas se encontraram no portão de embarque. Elas se ajeitaram nas poltronas confortáveis da primeira classe e Rachel logo tratou de entregar a Quinn uma caderneta com todas as perguntas que elas teriam que responder na segunda.

- Essas são as perguntas que teremos que responder. A boa noticia é que eu sei tudo sobre você, a má noticia é que você tem quatro dias para aprender tudo sobre mim. – Rachel passou a caderneta a Quinn. – Boa sorte.

Quinn abriu o caderno e começou a ler as perguntas.

- Você sabe essas coisas sobre mim? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

- Assustador, não é?

- Muito. – Quinn admitiu. – A que sou alérgica?

- A amendoim – Rachel respondeu prontamente. Então ela mordeu os lábios contendo o sorriso zombeteiro e acrescentou – E a qualquer tipo de emoção humana.

- Hahaha. Você é muito engraçada. – Quinn desdenhou. – A essa é boa. Eu tenho alguma cicatriz?

- Tenho quase certeza que tem uma tatuagem.

Rachel assistiu curiosamente Quinn se remexer desconfortável, então ela resolveu insistir no assunto que, obviamente, incomodava a loira.

- Então onde é?

- O que leva você a crer que eu tenho uma tatuagem? – Quinn perguntou e riu nervosamente.

- Há quase dois meses atrás sua dermatologista ligou e perguntou sobre uma sessão de remoção a laser. – Rachel disse vendo Quinn se encolher na cadeira. – Então eu pesquisei e descobri que...

- São para remover tatuagens. – Quinn terminou a frase. Rachel assentiu.

- Mas você cancelou sua consulta. O que me leva a acreditar que a tatuagem ainda está ai. – Rachel disse se inclinando para mais perto de Quinn. – Então o que é? Tribal, japonesa ou arame farpado?

- Sabe que é excitante conhecer esse seu lado. – Quinn zombou.

- Obrigada. Vai ter que me dizer onde fica. – Insistiu a morena.

- Não.

- E se me perguntarem isso na segunda? – Rachel argumentou.

- Já passamos essa pergunta. – Quinn disse encerrando o assunto. – Deixe-me ver outra pergunta... hum... Aqui tem uma; Em que casa agente fica, na minha ou na sua? Essa é fácil, na minha. – Quinn respondeu antes que Rachel pudesse abrir a boca.

- E porque agente não fica na minha? – Perguntou Rachel.

- Fácil. Por que eu moro na Central Park Oeste e você provavelmente mora em um apartamentozinho com inúmeros livros amarelados. – Quinn disse casualmente.

Rachel mordeu a língua para não rebater a provocação. Ela mal podia esperar para esfregar na cara de Quinn que ela morava em um apartamento perto da Quinta Avenida e que seu apartamento era estimado em, no mínimo, 1milhão de dólares. Ela decidiu que Quinn merecia essa surpresa.

Depois disso Quinn e Rachel não se falaram. Rachel viu o tempo começar a mudar e a turbulência balançar o avião. Ela se sentia em um liquidificador. Quinn agarrou a mão de Rachel e fechou os olhos quando a turbulência começou. Rachel tinha a impressão que os ossos de sua mão se quebrariam a qualquer momento.

_- Vamos fazer um pouso de emergência em Cincinnati devido ao tempo. Pedimos que todos continuem sentados e apertem bem o cinto._

Quinn e Rachel se entreolharam, ótimo, realmente ótimo. Depois de muita turbulência e quase perder a mão, Rachel desceu em terra firme segurando uma muito tremula Quinn Fabray.

- Bem... – Ela comentou quando elas já estavam no táxi. – Posso acrescentar algo na lista sobre coisas que só eu sei sobre você.

- O que? – Quinn perguntou tentando parecer indiferente e fingir que o que aconteceu no avião realmente não aconteceu.

- Medo de turbulências. – Rachel zombou.

- Vai pro inferno. – Quinn rosnou.

- Nós estamos indo. – Rachel disse dando uma piscadela para ela.

- De táxi? – Quinn perguntou tentando ver no celular qual a distância de Cincinnati para Lima.

- Oh não, não de táxi. – Rachel disse sorrindo diabolicamente.

Quando essa viagem começou Quinn imaginou vários desfechos para ela, mas nenhum se aplicava a esse momento. Ela estava em um ônibus lotado, sacolejando e com o banco extremamente desconfortável. Seria assim que as pessoas se sentem na classe econômica? Ela se perguntava. Pena era um sentimento que Quinn raramente sentia, mas agora ela começou olhar o mundo de outra perspectiva. Ela foi criada em berço de ouro e mesmo quando foi expulsa de casa conseguiu manter uma vida de classe alta.

Ela olhou para Rachel imaginando ela indo trabalhar de ônibus todo dia e decidiu que a primeira coisa que ela daria para sua esposa era a chave de sua picape, já que ela só a usava para viagens e no dia-a-dia ela andava de conversível.

Quando elas chegaram à cidade, depois de três horas cansativas, Quinn estava completamente descadeirada. Rachel parecia bem, ela acenou para um homem que estava encostado em um Volvo e ele foi até elas pegar suas bagagens. Quinn estranhou o jeito como o cara prontamente abriu a porta para elas e esperou que elas entrassem. Quinn entrou primeiro e Rachel veio em seguida, ela se recostou no banco e atendeu o telefone.

- Sim, mãe, estamos indo. – Rachel disse olhando pela janela. Quinn notou que a cada duas lojas na cidade, uma tinha o nome Berry estampado. Ela olhou para Rachel questionadora, mas a morena parecia não dar importância.

- Porque tem seu sobrenome em praticamente tudo aqui? – Quinn perguntou assim que Rachel desligou o telefone.

- Porque meu pai é praticamente dono de tudo. – Rachel disse dando de ombros.

- E você se finge de pobre por...? – Quinn perguntou confusa. Ela não sabe se acha Rachel louca ou se se sente traída palas mentiras dela.

- Eu não me finjo de pobre, simplesmente não esfrego meu dinheiro na cara dos outros. Além do mais, eu não sou rica, meus pais são. – Rachel disse dando de ombros.

Quinn notou a hostilidade de Rachel sobre o assunto e achou melhor deixar para lá. Quando o carro estacionou, Quinn prontamente pensou estar no lugar errado, mas Rachel desceu e ficou esperando por ela. O motorista desceu e pôs as malas em frente à casa, logo uma senhora de cabelos brancos e rosto arredondado e aparência risonha veio a encontro delas.

- Rach! – Ela disse embrulhando Quinn em seus braços.

Quinn ficou estática e encarou Rachel assustada. A morena começou a gargalhar enquanto a senhora apertava as bochechas de Quinn.

- Minha senhora, eu não... pporoso. – Quinn tentou falar, mas a senhora apertava seu rosto e dificultava a fala.

- Vovó, essa é Quinn Fabray. Quinn essa é Susan Berry, minha avó. – Rachel disse puxando sua avó longe de Quinn e a abraçando-a apertado. A senhora riu e deu uma piscadela a Quinn.

- Eu sabia o tempo todo, só estava brincando. – Disse a senhora carismática. – Então você prefere ser chamada de Quinn, Bruxa ou Senhorita Dragão? Eu já ouvi tantos nomes...

Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha para Rachel, que teve a decência de parecer envergonhada.

- Quinn, a senhora pode me chamar de Quinn. Por favor. – Quinn disse forçando um sorriso. Logo uma versão mais velha de Rachel e de olhos azuis passou pela porta, Quinn a olhou atentamente e chegou à conclusão que a mulher não passava dos quarenta. Ela era linda, tão linda quanto Rachel. Não que Quinn fosse dizer isso a morena.

A mãe de Rachel abraçou a morena e depois deu atenção a Quinn. Ela sorriu e automaticamente Quinn correspondeu. Ela cumprimentou Quinn cordialmente e Rachel fez as honras apresentando-as. Shelby era o nome dela.

- Obrigada por me deixar participar dessa comemoração. – Quinn disse o mais amavelmente que pode.

- Que isso, você é bem-vinda. Nós ficamos contentes com a estadia de vocês. – Ela disse com uma voz melodiosa.

Quinn adquiriu uma quedinha por sua futura sogra, mas quem pode culpa-la. Então ela notou o que Shelby tinha falado.

- Estadia? Mas nós não íamos ficar em um hotel? – Ela perguntou confusa.

- Família não fica em hotel. E como Rachel vai ficar aqui nós cancelamos sua reserva e vamos deixar você conosco também. – Disse Shelby sorrindo. – Se você quiser claro...

Acrescentou duvidosa. Quinn retribuiu o sorriso e agradeceu novamente. Rachel pareceu notar a forma doce como Quinn sorriu e tratou de se postar ao lado da loira e segurar a mão dela puxando-a para trás.

- Mãe, a senhora pode pedir para Joe vir buscar as malas? – Rachel pediu.

Shelby entrou acompanhada de Susan deixando Rachel e Quinn sozinhas lá fora.

- Que porra foi aquela?! – Rachel exclamou irritada.

- O quê? – Quinn perguntou se fazendo de desentendida.

- Você estava secando a minha mãe! – Rachel acusou apontando o dedo no peito de Quinn.

- Não estava não! – Quinn se defendeu. – Eu só estava sendo educada.

- Pois guarde sua educação no...

- Meninas. – A voz de Shelby interrompeu a discussão. – Algo errado?

Quinn e Rachel trocaram um olhar acusador, mas ambas sorriram para Shelby e negaram com a cabeça. Joe pegou as malas de Rachel e arrastou para dentro. Rachel entrelaçou o braço com o da mãe e começou a entrar.

- Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça. Diga a Joe que não precisa vir pegar as malas de Quinn, ela gosta de carrega-las por si mesma. – Rachel disse sorrindo para Quinn por cima do ombro.

Os olhos de Quinn se arregalaram e ela lembrou-se do trabalho que deu para seus subordinados carregarem suas malas, ela demoraria horas para conseguir entrar com aquilo tudo na casa.

- Tem certeza? – Shelby olhou as malas, duvidosa que Quinn conseguiria carrega-las.

- Mulher independente. Feminista. – Rachel disse dando de ombros e arrastando a mãe para dentro.

Quinn olhou suas malas e, xingando Rachel mentalmente, Quinn começou a arrasta-las uma a uma para a entrada da casa. Quando estavam todas alinhadas na entrada o tal Joe apareceu e terminou o serviço.

Quinn foi recepcionada por inúmeras pessoas, ela cumprimentou a todos e tratou de procurar Rachel pela casa. A morena conversava em uma roda de garotas e todas riam. Cautelosamente Quinn se aproximou, as mulheres na mesa pararam de conversar e a olharam com curiosidade.

- Gente, essa é Quinn. Quinn essas são Unique, Sunshine, Harmony e Becky. – Rachel apresentou. As meninas a cumprimentaram animadas.

- Nossa como você é linda! – Disse Unique, as garotas pareciam impressionadas por Quinn. – Parece mais uma daqueles artistas de Hollywood.

- Obrigada. – Quinn agradeceu forçando um sorriso, ela estava se sentindo desconfortável sob os olhares.

Aos poucos as pessoas começaram a notar Quinn e vinham cumprimenta-la. Rachel se postou ao lado de Quinn devolvendo os cumprimentando.

- Você podia ter me dito que era o Kennedy de Lima. – Quinn sussurrou.

- Como eu ia dizer, a gente só falou de você nesses últimos cinco meses. – Rachel se defendeu.

Quinn segurou a mão de Rachel e a arrastou para longe das pessoas. Rachel resmungou algo sobre mulher das cavernas que Quinn preferiu ignorar.

- Olha, essa história de casal encrenca tem que acabar. Se vamos fingir ser um casal as pessoas tem que acreditarem que somos apaixonadas. E mesmo que eles ainda não saibam eles tem que, pelo menos, sentir alguma afinidade entre a gente. Então você tem que parar de agir como se ter me trazido aqui foi uma obrigação! – Quinn disse exasperada.

- Tudo bem. Eu posso fazer isso, posso fingir estar completamente apaixonada por você. Isso é muito fácil. – Rachel disse dando de ombros. – Mas você, você vai ter que parar de comer criancinhas enquanto elas dormem e demonstrar sentimentos.

- Seu senso de humor só está melhorando. – Quinn zombou. – É algum efeito que essa cidade produz em você?

Rachel apenas devolveu com um sorriso amarelo. Elas voltaram para a roda de amigas de Rachel, e a morena tratou de começar o assunto. Quinn notou a paixão que Rachel falava sobre a faculdade, sobre as musicas que interpretava e sobre como adorava as aulas de dramaticidade.

Então um homem alto, forte e moreno se aproximou. Sua presença era notada de longe. Rachel parou de falar assim que o viu, ele sorriu e parou perto das meninas.

- Porque você não nos conta sobre seu trabalho, estrelinha? – Ele tentou parecer casual, mas Quinn notou que essa era de longe a intensão dele. Também notou que ele estava um pouco bêbado.

Rachel enrijeceu, eles se encararam e Rachel ergueu o queixo e disse.

- Eu sou editora da Enterprise Book's. – Rachel disse firmemente.

- É mesmo, mas você é rica, porque você trabalha? – Sunshine perguntou confusa.

- Porque eu quero ser independente. – Respondeu Rachel.

- Ou quer irritar seu pai... – Sussurrou LeRoy, mas todas ouviram.

Rachel revirou os olhos para ele. Quinn se empertigou pela forma como ele tratava a filha. Seria essa guerra até elas irem embora.

- Você gosta do que faz? – Ele perguntou.

- Sim. – Rachel respondeu secamente. LeRoy riu.

- Que eu me lembre você queria ser cantora, não assistente de editor. – LeRoy zombou. Todas se remexeram desconfortáveis. – Ela detesta o trabalho e odeia a chefe, não é Rach?

Rachel olhou para Quinn silenciosamente se desculpando. A loira se levantou do sofá e se postou em frente a ela.

- Na verdade ela é muito boa no que faz, ser _editora_ sabe. – Quinn frisou - Ela tem talento para descobrir novos escritores e sabe muito bem o que vale a pena ou não. Mas ninguém pode negar que Rachel é apaixonada pela musica e se ela quiser seguir carreira eu tenho certeza que ela vai se sair muito bem, assim como tudo que ela se empenhou em fazer até hoje. – Disse Quinn.

As garotas ficaram em silêncio assistindo atentamente a troca entre Quinn e LeRoy. Rachel estava irritadíssima com o pai, e ela não podia negar que seu coração bateu mais rápido ao ser defendida tão veemente por Quinn.

- E você é? – LeRoy perguntou cerrando os olhos.

- Quinn Fabray. – Quinn respondeu secamente.

- Oh... Sua chefe Rachel? – Ele perguntou divertido. – Está explicado. Então agora vocês são amiguinhas?

- Pai! – Rachel repreendeu. Ela parou ao lado dele irritada, então ela notou que seu pai cheirava a bebida. Ele estava bêbado. – Acabamos de chegar, será que dá para o senhor esperar antes de me acertar com a pia da cozinha?

LeRoy pareceu levemente arrependido, então ele olhou para Quinn. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha para ele. Ele se voltou para Rachel aborrecido com a presença da loira, ele sussurrou para a filha:

- Você aparece depois de anos, não me diz nem oi e ainda por cima trás essa mulherzinha...

- Eu acho melhor o senhor parar. – Rachel o cortou. – Ela é uma das maiores editoras do país e o senhor tem sido nada mais que rude na presença dela. Eu exijo o mínimo de respeito ou então nós vamos para um hotel até o aniversario da vovó.

- Gente, o que está acontecendo aqui? – Rachel olhou para sua mãe e então saiu da bolha em que ela e seu pai discutiam através de sussurros. Suas amigas se curvaram no sofá tentando ouvir algo, enquanto Quinn continuava inabalável atrás de si.

- Eu nunca achei que você fosse se tornar um capacho tão bem treinado. – Ele disse aborrecido.

- É o suficiente! – Shelby disse repreendendo-o.

- É o suficiente mesmo. – Quinn disse apoiando a mão nas costas de Rachel. – Vamos embora. – Essa ultima parte ela disse para Rachel. A morena estava abalada e apenas assentiu.

- Não. – A avó de Rachel pediu. – Por favor, fiquem. LeRoy, peça desculpas!

O patriarca Berry fechou o semblante e disse olhando diretamente para Rachel: - Você é herdeira de um império, não te criei para ser puxa-saco de ninguém. Então...

- Eu não sou puxa-saco! – Rachel explodiu. – E tão pouco um capacho, você não tem ideia do que está falando!

- Rachel. – Quinn disse segurando seu ombro. – Vamos, antes que você diga algo que vá se arrepender depois.

- É Rachel, obedece a sua chefe. Afinal ela veio aqui para assegurar que você cumpra seu trabalho mesmo a distancia. – Provocou seu pai.

- LeRoy! – Shelby e Susan exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

Quinn crispou os lábios, ela estava se irritando cada vez mais com o pai de Rachel.

- Eu não vim aqui fiscalizar Rachel, até porque ela tem idade e responsabilidade para fazer o que quiser. Rachel não é mais minha assistente, semana passada ela foi promovida pela diretoria e pode trabalhar onde bem entender. Sua filha é uma pessoa dedicada e que trabalhou duro para chegar a onde está– Quinn disse exaltada. – Então eu sugiro que o senhor peça desculpas por todas as barbaridades que falou a ela ou...

- Quinn, deixe. Não vale a pena. – Rachel disse segurando seu braço. Então ela disse às pessoas que pararam para ver a discussão. –Nós já estamos de saída, desculpe estragar a comemoração. Foi um prazer rever todos vocês.

- Leroy! – Susan disse. – Peça desculpa a sua filha e a Quinn também.

- Eu não vou pedir desculpas a essa... – Leroy disse apontando o dedo para Quinn.

- Eu já disse para o senhor parar! – Rachel disse firmemente. – Pense duas vezes antes de ofendê-la.

- Por quê? – Leroy perguntou irritado. – Tem medo de perder a promoção?

- Porque ela é minha noiva! E dependendo do que o senhor disser eu saio por essa porta e o senhor nunca mais me vê! – Rachel gritou irritada.

- Noiva?! – Susan e Shelby exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Ai meu Deus! – Unique deu um gritinho emocionado.

- No-Noiva? – LeRoy gaguejou olhando entre elas. – Como? Desde quando?

Rachel pareceu ter notado o que falou, ela olhou para Quinn pálida. Ela estava entrando em pânico. Quinn passou o braço por sua cintura mantendo-a firme no lugar. Então ela respondeu a Leroy.

- Nós começamos a noivar há pouco tempo. Mas nós nos envolvemos desde o começo do ano. – Quinn disse se lembrando da história que Rachel inventou – Rachel veio trabalhar para mim como um estágio, já que ela precisava pontuar na faculdade na parte de romance e drama. E nada melhor do que ler romances e imaginar cenas, então ela veio trabalhar lendo as histórias e passando para mim as que tinham um bom conteúdo. Para treinar ela adaptava algumas para interpreta-las. – Quinn disse olhando para Rachel, a morena mordia o lábio inferior e olhava para Quinn. A loira sabia que Rachel só não queria encarar seus pais agora. Então ela continuou. - Devido a sua eficiência os membros da diretoria colocaram-na no lugar de um editor que deixou o cargo, então nós decidimos assumir nosso relacionamento, já que ela não era mais minha assistente.

- Então vocês são um casal? – Shelby perguntou aturdida, ela olhou para Rachel esperando a resposta. A morena se remexeu desconfortável.

- Sim. – Ela respondeu – Eu e Quinn vamos nos casar em breve.


	3. Chapter 3

A tensão crepitava no ar, Shelby e Susan estavam boquiabertas olhando para Rachel e Quinn. A morena estava morrendo de vergonha e queria correr dali, mas Quinn se mantinha impassível segurando sua mão. Leroy olhava de Rachel para Quinn alternadamente, então ele clareou a garganta.

- Isso é sério? – Ele finalmente se pronunciou.

- Não. É brincadeira de primeiro de abril. – Quinn respondeu sarcasticamente.

Ele crispou os lábios e cerrou os olhos para ela. Rachel apertou a mão de Quinn e lhe lançou um olhar feio, que a loira prontamente ignorou.

- Eu... Peço desculpas... – Leroy disse completamente atordoado.

- Meninas, por favor, fiquem. – Susan pediu se adiantando e tomando a mão de Rachel entre as suas.

- Sim! – Disse Unique saltitando até elas e com os olhos brilhando pediu. – Nos conte a história!

- Que história? – Quinn perguntou confusa.

- Oras, a história de vocês duas! Como se conheceram? – As pessoas começaram a se ajeitar nos cantos da sala ficando confortáveis para ouvir a história.

Quinn e Rachel se entreolharam, essa era a parte que elas queriam pular. Rachel deu um sorriso desajeitado às pessoas em volta e depois olhou para Quinn. A loira olhou de volta sem entender porque todos estavam olhando para ela.

- Vamos, Quinn, comece a contar! – Disse Rachel tocando seu braço com a mão livre.

Os olhos de Quinn se arregalaram, ela moveu a boca sussurrando "Eu?", e Rachel ergueu as sobrancelhas demonstrando que era óbvio. Quinn mordeu o lábio e olhou para as pessoas em expectativa. Então ela começou contar à história que Rachel criou, sobre o Starbucks e o primeiro beijo. Nesse momento todos suspiraram.

- E você a beijou do nada? – Unique disse com os olhos prontos para vazarem.

- Sim. Eu jamais imaginei que ela corresponderia aos meus sentimentos, ela era tão linda e parecia tão intocável – Rachel suspirou colocando a mão sobre o peito como se quisesse impedir seu coração de fugir. – Quando ela correspondeu eu me senti nas nuvens!

Quinn estava corada com tantas piscadelas e tantos sorrisinhos que estava recebendo. Leroy a olhava como um falcão do outro lado da sala. Quinn estava se sentindo incomodada, então ela resolveu provoca-lo. Ela segurou a cintura de Rachel aproximando seu corpo do dela, e apoiou o queixo em seu ombro.

- Eu me lembro como se fosse hoje. – Quinn disse plantando um beijo na bochecha da morena. Rachel ficou completamente corada e olhou para seus pais.

Uma rodada de "own" foi ouvido pela sala fazendo a carranca de Leroy quadriplica.

- Porque vocês não contam como foi o pedido? – Veio uma voz grave do fundo da sala. Rachel enrijeceu contra Quinn e a loira prontamente ficou em alerta. Um homem alto, provavelmente uns dois metros de altura, se aproximou encarando Rachel com um sorriso amargo no rosto.

- Finn... – Rachel disse surpresa.

- Rachel. – Ele cumprimentou.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por um tempo, Quinn não podia ver o que Rachel estava transmitindo a Finn, mas ele definitivamente estava lhe dando um olha acusador.

- Conte-nos, Rachel, como ela fez o pedido. Deve ter sido realmente impressionante, afinal você aceitou não é? – Ele riu secamente.

- É, conte! – Disse Unique entusiasmada. Ela parecia alheia ao clima tenso que se formou com a presença do gigante.

- Quinn adora contar histórias, então pode continuar. – Disse Rachel se encolhendo atrás dela.

- Bem... Foi... Por onde começo... Hum... Rachel e e-eu... – Quinn gaguejou. Então ela clareou a garganta e começou a inventar, já que essa parte elas não planejaram. – Rachel e eu estávamos cada vez mais envolvidas, eu sabia que ela queria dar um passo à diante, mas não tinha coragem de tomar a iniciativa. Parecia uma ovelhinha com medo de fazer o pedido.

As pessoas da sala riram. Rachel cerrou os olhos para Quinn.

- Então eu comecei a deixar pistas para ela notar que eu também queria dar esse passo no nosso relacionamento. Mas Rachel tinha uma tremenda dificuldade em entendê-las. – Quinn disse apertando a bochecha da morena.

- Não foi bem assim... – Rachel protestou.

- Ah não? – Quinn disse sarcástica.

- Eu saquei todas as pistas dela, até porque essa mulher é sutil como uma bazuca. – Quinn crispou os lábios enquanto as pessoas gargalhavam dela. – O que me preocupava era ela achar a caixinha que...

- Oh! A caixinha de decoupage que ela fez! – Quinn exclamou suspirando apaixonadamente. – Ela passou muito tempo cortando fotos bem pequenininhas dela e colou por toda a caixa. Tão bonitinha. Pena que ela derrubou na lama e manchou tudo, mas mesmo assim ao abrir me surpreendi com os coraçõezinhos saltando para fora da caixa.

- E o anel era bonito? – Perguntou Unique excitada.

- Não havia anel. – Quinn respondeu. Rachel franziu o cenho confusa e olhou para ela questionando. - Rachel só tinha deixado um endereço de um hotel e o numero do quarto. Chegando lá ela estava me esperando, com duas taças de champanhe, vestindo apenas um robe de ceda e...

- Segurando a caixa com a aliança dentro! – Rachel cortou completamente corada. Ela olhou para seu pai que estava de olhos arregalados e depois olhou para sua mãe que estava tão corada quanto ela. – Tem alguém com fome? – Ela disse tentando mudar o foco de si, ela lançou um olhar fulminante a Quinn que tinha um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

- Você me paga por isso Fabray! – Rachel rosnou ao ouvido de Quinn. A loira gargalhou em sua cara e bateu suas taças num brinde de desafio.

- Hey, onde está o beijo? – Unique gritou.

Quinn parou de rir na hora, Rachel empalideceu. Elas trocaram um olhar aterrorizado antes de se voltarem para as pessoas em expectativa.

- Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia... – Rachel disse olhando para sua avó.

- Eu concordo! – Quinn assentiu veemente.

- Eu acho que vocês devem partilhar um beijo, afinal queremos ver a razão de estarmos comemorando. – Susan disse.

Então começou o coro de 'beija, beija, beija'. Quinn se remexeu desconfortável. Rachel também não estava bem com a ideia, mas ela decidiu acabar logo com isso.

- Vocês querem? Ok, lá vai! – Rachel disse tomando a mão de Quinn e dando um beijo rápido. – Pronto!

- Ah não! – Disse Unique. – Não valeu! Tem que ser um beijo de verdade!

- É Rachel, beije sua noiva. Está com medo de que? – Disse Finn com um sorriso superior nos lábios.

Quinn se irritou. Quem quer que seja esse brutamonte já tinha a desavença dela. Então ela deu um sorriso convencido para ele e enlaçou a cintura de Rachel puxando-a para si. Rachel a olhou de olhos arregalados.

Então Quinn encostou suas testas e sussurrou: – Preparada para um sonho se tornar realidade?

- Só se for o seu! – Rachel retrucou.

Então Quinn extinguiu a distancia entre seus lábios prensando-os juntos, seus lábios ficaram imóveis colados por um tempo, Rachel não sabe explicar como suas mãos pararam nos cabelos de Quinn e nem em que momento seus lábios começaram a se mover.

Ela só deixou seu torpor quando assovios e pigarros começaram. Ela e Quinn se afastaram, seu olhar assustado refletia o da loira

- Hora do Champanhe! – Unique disse animada.

Quando a festa acabou, Susan e Shelby se prontificaram a leva-las até seus aposentos para enfim ter seu tão desejado descanso. Quinn ficou encantada com a sofisticação do lugar, era tudo bem arrumado e tinha uma vista linda da sacada.

- Esse é o quarto de vocês. – Disse Shelby.

- Uau! É lindo e tem uma vista maravilhosa. – Quinn comentou.

- E está é a cama! – Disse Susan.

- Oh! Excelente cama, tudo que eu precisava depois dessa viagem. Obrigada! – Quinn agradeceu. Então Quinn olhou para as malas no canto do quarto e franziu o cenho. Rachel também tinha os olhos fixos na mala e olhava em volta confusa.

- Então onde fica seu quarto? – Quinn perguntou a Rachel.

- Esse é o meu quarto... – Rachel respondeu confusa.

- Então... Se esse é seu quarto... – Quinn se virou para Shelby e Susan que apenas sorriam. Ela perguntou sem entender. – Onde Rachel vai ficar?

- Ora, nós não temos a ilusão de que vocês duas não durmam na mesma cama. – Shelby disse sorrindo. Susan deu uma risadinha cúmplice a elas.

Quinn e Rachel se entreolharam coradas.

- Principalmente depois do pedido de Rach! – Susan comentou maliciosamente.

Os olhos de Rachel se esbugalharam e ela ficou tão vermelha como um tomate. De repente Quinn achou o carpete muito interessante e não tirou mais os olhos dele, Rachel parece ter sentido mesmo interesse pela mobília.

- Então vocês podem dormir juntas sem problemas. – Shelby finalizou.

- Ótimo! – Quinn disse forçando um sorriso. – Porque Rachel adora me abraçar enquanto dorme. Parece um bebê coala!

Rachel lhe lançou um olhar fulminante. Shelby e Susan caíram na gargalhada fazendo a mais jovem das Berry se sentir ainda mais incomodada. Então um latido se fez presente na sala, e vindo Deus sabe da onde, um cachorro pequenino e de pelos brancos grudou nas pernas de Quinn. A loira se desequilibrou e Rachel que prontamente se moveu para o seu lado segurando-a.

- Oh que bonitinho! – Rachel exclamou se soltando de Quinn e ajoelhando para pegar o cachorro no colo. – Quem é ele?

- Esse é Kevin, adotamos faz pouco tempo. – Shelby disse acariciando as orelhas do animal. – Pegamos do abrigo de cães e ainda está sendo treinado.

- Só tomem cuidado para não deixa-lo sair, senão as águias irão pega-lo! – Susan alertou.

- Certo... - Disse Quinn.

- Oh não acredite no que ela diz, ela só está tirando uma onda com a sua cara! – Rachel disse beijando a bochecha do animal.

- Aqui tem cobertores e toalhas. – Shelby disse mostrando o armário a Quinn. – Como Rachel sabe. – Acrescentou olhando para filha que concordou com a cabeça, mas sem dar atenção, pois estava brincando com o cachorro.

- E eu tomei a liberdade de coloca-lo aqui. – Susan disse com um ar misterioso. Shelby corou desviando o olhar quando a mulher tirou um manto do armário.

Os olhos de Rachel se arregalaram e ela movia a cabeça negativamente.

- Não acho que precisemos, vovó. Afinal não iria funcionar de qualquer jeito! – Rachel disse tentando se afastar do manto.

- Mas ele tem poderes mágicos! – Susan insistiu balançando o coberta para Rachel, quando a morena não fez nenhum movimento para pega-lo Quinn se adiantou segurando o manto.

- Que tipo de poderes mágicos? – Quinn perguntou. Rachel mordeu o lábio segurando o riso, então ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Está a gerações na família! Eu o chamo de fazedor de bebês! – Disse Susan.

- Oh, então vou deixa-lo na cama... – Quinn disse fazendo uma careta e jogando o cobertor na cama. Rachel abafou o riso contra o cachorro.

- É melhor a gente ir. Foi um dia agitado e vocês merecem descanso, boa noite meninas! – Shelby se despediu.

- Boa noite... – Susan disse sorrindo para elas.

- Boa noite! – Responderam em uníssono.

- _Boa noite!_ – Ela deu ênfase piscando para Rachel.

A morena corou e resmungou um envergonhado. "Boa noite, vovó!"

- Boa noite! – Ela disse novamente, mas dessa vez ela piscou para Quinn e indicou o fazedor de bebês com a cabeça.

- Boa noite! – Quinn respondeu corada.

Quando a porta se fechou, Quinn e Rachel se entreolharam.

- Eu irei dormir do lado direito, e você trate de trocar os lençóis e tirar o fazedor de bebê da cama. – Quinn disse cruzando os braços.

- Eu não sou sua empregada. – Rachel retrucou copiando a pose da chefe – E depois do que você me fez passar com aquela estória de 'robe de seda em quarto de hotel' eu me sinto no direito de me recusar a ser a boa anfitriã e quero mais que você se dane com o fazedor de bebê!

Elas se fuzilaram por um tempo, então infantilmente cada uma virou para um lado da sala então Quinn disse:

- Tudo bem!

- Tudo bem! – Rachel respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Ok!

- Ok!

Quinn foi até a cama e puxou o lençol embrulhando o fazedor de bebê e o arrastando até o canto do quarto, ela pegou um novo lençol e novas cobertas e arrumou a cama. Enquanto isso Rachel se trocava no banheiro. A morena vestiu seu pijama, um short e uma camisa grande de NYADA. Ela se sentou na beirada da cama e começou a pentear seu cabelo. Quinn aproveitou a brecha e foi sua vez de se trocar de roupa. Rachel estava distraída e quando a porta do banheiro se abriu ela automaticamente olhou para ela. Quinn saiu vestindo um pijama branco apertado que mal cobria as coxas e ainda por cima levantava mostrando a barriga.

Rachel estava olhando Quinn andar em sua direção e por um momento pareceu que ela estava em câmera lenta. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha e deu um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Rach? – Ela perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Hu? – Rachel grunhiu sentindo a garganta completamente seca.

- Você está se lambuzando inteira de creme. – Quinn riu apontando as coxas e a mão de Rachel que estava coberta de creme.

- Oh Deus! – A morena exclamou se levantando e correndo para o banheiro.

Quinn caiu na gargalhada deitada na cama. Rachel era realmente muito desastrada. Sempre entornava o café, derrubava as coisas e fazia essas palhaçadas na frente de Quinn. Se não fosse a morena, faria no mínimo um ano que ela não ria espontaneamente.

Quando Rachel voltou, Quinn já estava de baixo das cobertas e com a luz apagada. A morena deitou-se ao seu lado em silêncio, ainda envergonhada por mais cedo. Quinn suspirou se remexendo desconfortável com o sol em seu rosto. Ela se remexeu e se remexeu até se dar por vencida e decidir conversar.

- Então faz tempo que você não vem aqui?

- Nesses últimos meses não tenho conseguido ficar livre, afinal trabalho até aos finais de semana. – Rachel resmungou.

- Você reclama demais. – Quinn resmungou de volta.

- Será que dá para gente dormir? – Rachel pediu exasperada.

- Acho uma excelente ideia.

Mais algumas tentativas e Quinn ainda estava incomodada com o sol em seu rosto. Ela resmungou e virou de bruços, depois empurrou a cabeça para o lado quase se deitando no travesseiro de Rachel. A morena abriu os olhos e se assustou com a proximidade de Quinn. Rachel se afastou como se tivesse sido queimada e consequentemente acabou caindo da cama.

- Mas que diabos! – A morena esbravejou levantando irritada.

- Eu não consigo dormir com o sol em meu rosto. – Quinn se desculpou, ela mordeu seu lábio com força para se impedir de rir.

Parecendo Adam Sandler em 'Click', Rachel puxou – sabe-se lá de onde – um controle universal e apertou o botão de ordem para que as cortinas se fechem.

- Obrigada. – Quinn disse voltando para o seu lado da cama.

- De nada. – Rachel respondeu voltando a se deitar.

Anoiteceu e amanheceu, e nenhuma das duas despertou. Shelby caminhou até a porta e hesitou em bater, ontem elas se deitaram antes de escurecer e já passava das onze e elas não haviam se levantado ainda. Ela deu uma leve batida e abriu uma fresta na porta, ela entrou, mas quando viu a forma tranquila com que as meninas dormiam ela perdeu a coragem.

Ela sorriu ao ver sua filha aninhada no peito de Quinn. Elas pareciam tão felizes, e Shelby mais uma vez agradeceu a Deus por sua filha ter a ouvido e não ter se casado com Finn Hudson. Shelby saiu e avisou aos outros para não incomodarem elas.

E como Rachel estava confortável dormindo contra Quinn. O celular de Quinn começou a tocar, a loira se remexeu despertando. Ela passou os braços envolta de Rachel segurando-a mais perto. A morena ronronou se aconchegando contra ela.

O celular começou novamente. Dessa vez Quinn abriu os olhos, então ela se deu conta que era seu telefone tocando, ela olhou na escrivaninha e envolta e não o encontrou em lugar nenhum. Ela rolou Rachel para o lado e começou a procurar. Quando não o encontrou ela passou a mão no cabelo exasperada e começou a chacoalhar Rachel.

- Rachel? Rachel. Rachel! – Rachel apenas resmungou, Quinn sacudiu-a novamente. – Rachel cadê meu celular?

- Na bolsa, na parte do lado. – Rachel respondeu sonolenta.

Quinn olhou a bolsa no chão em frente ao criado-mudo. Ela montou os quadris de Rachel e se curvou enviando a mão no lado da bolsa e puxando o celular. Ela ainda tocava sem parar.

- Alô? – Quinn disse ofegante.

- Quinn?

- Oh! Frank! Como vai? – Quinn disse. O escritor disse algo que ela não conseguiu entender porque a ligação estava cortando.

- Alô? – Quinn chamou. – Droga o sinal não pega! – Quinn resmungou erguendo o braço.

- Ah pelo amor de Deus! – Rachel exclamou. – Eu estou tentando dormir!

Quinn a ignorou e continuou tentando falar com Frank. Ela se levantou e vestiu um roupão vinho que tinha sobre a poltrona, e correu para fora da casa. Frank começou a contar sobre como foi o programa da Oprah e ele parecia entusiasmado, o que deixou Quinn aliviada.

- Fico feliz que tenha se saído bem. – Disse Quinn.

No meio desse tumulto todo Quinn se esqueceu de fechar a porta. Ela só se deu conta quando Kevin – o cachorro demoníaco – começou a rodar envolta dela.

- Frank, eu tenho mais sugestões... – A fala de Quinn foi cortada por um piar alto e muito perto.

Quinn olhou para cima e viu uma águia cada vez mais se aproximando do solo. Então ela viu Kevin se afastar e correr um pouco a frente, Quinn assistiu horrorizada a águia abaixar e então agarrar o cachorro e levantar voo.

- Oh merda! – Ela praguejou.

- Quinn? – Frank chamou do telefone.

- Eu tenho que ir. Te ligo em alguns minutos... Me dá esse cachorro! – Ela gritou correndo atrás da águia e tentando alcançar o cachorro.

Aos tropeços ela conseguiu tirar o sapato e atirou contra a ave, isso desviou o caminho do animal que perdeu altura devido ao peso do cachorro. Quinn saltou tentando pegar Kevin que latia desesperado, a águia subiu de novo e quando não podia mais com o peso de Kevin ela o soltou do alto. Quinn desesperadamente esticou os braços e tentou agarrá-lo. Quando ela conseguiu evitar que ele se arrebentasse no chão ela o ergueu vitoriosa.

- Toma essa passarinho imbecil! – Ela gritou, mas se arrependeu quando a ave deu meia volta e veio com força total para cima dela. – Merda! – Quinn exclamou, ela segurou Kevin contra si e correu tentando chegar na casa antes de ser atacada.

Quando ouviu um piar acima de si ela, por reflexo, ergueu a mão para proteger a cabeça. Seu sangue gelou quando a garra da águia raspou sua mão e prendeu seu IPhone.

Então a ave levantou voo levando consigo o celular de Quinn. De olhos arregalados Quinn olhou para Kevin e para o celular. Prontamente ela repensou o que era mais importante para si.

- Não! Volte aqui! Eu deixo você levar ele! – Quinn gritou correndo atrás da águia oferecendo o cachorro. – Pode ficar! Leve! Leve o cachorro! Fique com ele! NÃO! Volte aqui! Pelo amor de Deus, volte!

Mas a águia não retornou. Quando Quinn já estava sem fôlego e o animal fora de vista, ela deixou Kevin no chão e começou a xingar tudo a sua volta.

- Ela não é doce? – Shelby comentou olhando a nora andando para lá e para cá. Ela pensava que Quinn estava brincando com o cachorro. Susan assentiu concordando.

- E nós que pensamos que ela não gostava dele... – comento Susan.

- Vá chama-la. – Shelby disse a Rachel. – E diga que temos uma surpresa para ela.

Rachel ao lado delas não estava muito crente que Quinn estava brincando, ela sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada. Então ela entregou sua xicara na mão de sua mãe e saiu para ver o que realmente estava acontecendo.

- O que você está fazendo? – Rachel perguntou vendo Quinn pegar Kevin no colo novamente.

- Sua avó estava certíssima. A águia tentou pegar o cachorro, mas ai eu salvei ele e então ela voltou e levou meu telefone! – Quinn disse ofegante.

- Tá bêbada? – Rachel perguntou se aproximando.

- O que? Não! É serio! Eu estava falando com Frank e então ela levou meu telefone! – Quinn disse fazendo um gesto em direção de onde a águia foi.

- Certo... – Rachel disse pausadamente. – Vamos à cidade e pedimos outro telefone com o mesmo número. Não fique tão nervosa.

- Tá bom. Ok. – Quinn disse respirando fundo.

Ela olhou para Kevin que a olhava em expectativa. Então ela o colocou no chão e mandou ele ir para casa, dessa vez ele obedeceu e correu feito um jato para dentro.

- Você tem que se arrumar. – Disse Rachel.

- Para que? – Quinn perguntou confusa.

- Para sair com a mamãe e as garotas.

- Você vem? – Quinn perguntou estranhando.

- Não. Meu pai pediu para acompanha-lo ao campo de golfe. – Rachel respondeu. Então ela deu de ombros para o olhar inquisidor de Quinn.

- Não quero sair – Disse Quinn.

- Vai ser bom para você. Fazer compras, olhar a paisagem, parar de brigar com animais. – Rachel provocou.

- Eu odeio compras e não quero olhar a paisagem! – Quinn bateu o pé emburrada.

- Você vai! - Disse Rachel.

- Não, eu não vou!

- Sim, você vai!

- Não, eu não vou!

- Você vai! – Rachel disse por fim. – Agora me da um abraço ou vão achar que a gente está brigando.

- Não! Eu não vou... – Quinn parou de reclamar quando Rachel a puxou contra si.

A morena passou os braços envolta da cintura dela segurando apertado. Ela ficou petrificada contra a mora.

- Isso... – Rachel disse massageando suas costas. – Pronto... Que gostoso. Viu só, você não vai morrer por ter contato físico com humanos.

- Hum... – Quinn grunhiu.

Rachel desceu a mão pela bunda de Quinn e deu um aperto forte arrancando um suspiro da loira. Ela sentiu um arrepio passar por seu corpo e mordeu os lábios para não gemer quando a outra mão de Rachel se juntou à primeira, a morena a apertando contra si.

- Tire as mãos da minha bunda! – Quinn ordenou. – Ou vou arranca-las enquanto você dorme.

Rachel riu contra a sua orelha. Só por pirraça Rachel apertou novamente a bunda de Quinn e recebeu um beliscão em resposta. Quinn entrou irritada e foi direto para o banho, ela se apoiou contra a parede sentindo sua pele formigar onde Rachel tinha apertado.

- Eu devo estar precisando de sexo! – Exclamou mudando o chuveiro para o gelado. Era mais fácil culpar a seca do que admitir que tinha gostado da forma como a morena a tinha segurado.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel se despediu das garotas vendo Quinn partir com olhos pidões voltados para trás, como se esperasse que Rachel a resgatasse. Mesmo se Rachel pudesse, ela não o faria. A loira tentou diversas vezes escapar dessa saída ao clube, mas não funcionou. Rachel de certa forma estava aliviada que não teria que ver o show de Rory hoje. Porque além de dançar mal, ele ainda tinha uma queda por ela e sempre vinha dançar envolta dela deixando-a morrendo de vergonha.

Quando ficou sozinha em casa resolveu ir ver o que seu pai tanto queria falar com ela. Ela caminhou pela propriedade em direção ao campo de golfe. Chegando lá, ela viu que Leroy não estava sozinho, e sim jogando e brincando com Finn. Seu pai sempre tratou Finn como um filho, talvez fosse até por isso que Rachel acreditou que ele seria o homem da sua vida.

Por sorte descobriu a tempo que não era.

- Queria falar comigo? – Rachel perguntou se aproximando de ambos.

Seu pai deu uma ultima tacada antes de se aproximar dela. Finn continuou jogando como se ela não estivesse ali.

- Sua mãe achou essas bolas ecológicas que dissolvem na água. – Ele disse vendo-a crispar os lábios ao ver as bolas afundar no rio. - Não sei como ela descobre essas coisas. Enfim, ela está chateada. – Ele pausou coçando o queixo e deu um sorriso fraco. - Pelo jeito eu não fui o mais simpático dos anfitriões ontem à noite.

Rachel fez um 'humpfh' irônico no fundo da garganta, mas não disse nada.

- Foi um pouco chocante descobrir suas preferências... – Ele começou parecendo desconfortável - Ainda mais saber que você vai se casar, principalmente quando ninguém sabia que você estava namorando.

Nesse momento Finn parou sua tacada e seus olhos se encontraram.

- O que você pensa está fazendo Rachel? – Ele perguntou amargurado. – Indo para fora estudar teatro, saindo com sua chefe, e o pior que você aceitou se casar com ela. Uma mulher, Rachel!

- Uma mulher que eu amo! – Rachel respondeu. – E eu não lhe devo satisfação nenhuma sobre o que faço!

- Nós dois sabemos que você não era de fazer essas coisas! Foi à cidade grande que fez isso com você! – Rachel viu a forma como os olhos dele brilhavam com fúria mal contida.

- A única coisa que Nova York me ensinou foi que devemos respeitar o próximo e aprender a conviver com as diferenças. – Rachel disse secamente. – Coisa que eu achei ter aprendido com meus pais, mas aparentemente estou errada.

Ela disse olhando Leroy acusadoramente.

- A questão é que eu te devo desculpas. – Disse Leroy, mas pelo seu olhar duro ele não queria dizer isso.

Ele estendeu a mão e relutantemente Rachel apertou aceitando as desculpas.

- Tem mais uma coisa. – Leroy disse trocando um olhar com Finn. - Revi meus planos de aposentadoria recentemente e parei para pensar. Eu já fiz muita coisa na vida e quase do nada construí um império com sua mãe. Mas isso não significa nada, a não ser...

- A não ser que você tenha alguém pra quem deixar. – Rachel suspirou massageando a têmpora. E disse exasperada - Já discutimos isso.

- Sei que já discutimos, mas gostaria de discutir de novo. – Ele disse firmemente. - Você tem responsabilidades aqui. Eu tenho sido mais que compreensivo com suas aventuras em Nova York, mas eu quero que você pare de brincar por ai e volte para casa. – Ele disse irritado. – Eu preciso ter alguém em quem confiar. Parte das minhas oficinas ficará com Finn, mas e o resto?

Rachel congelou no lugar olhando entre ele e Finn.

- Você está deixando Finn como seu herdeiro? – Ela perguntou pausadamente. Ela não podia ter ouvido direito.

- Parte das oficinas. – Ele esclareceu. – As demais coisas ficarão para você quando você voltar.

- E vem você com essa história de novo! – Rachel disse aborrecida. - Quando você vai levar a sério o que eu faço?

- Quando você começa a agir com seriedade. – Leroy rebateu. Então ele olhou para Finn ao seu lado – E eu espero que você repense suas escolhas, há algo melhor esperando por você aqui...

- Realmente, Rachel, você deve parar de lutar contra isso. Contra nós.

- Eu tenho pena de você! – Rachel disse a Finn. O rapaz cerrou o maxilar e balançou a cabeça se afastando. Então ela olhou para seu pai que tinha aquele olhar desaprovador para ela. – E eu sinto pena de você também. Queria que você tivesse uma outra filha, queria mesmo. Uma que quisesse ficar aqui, que quisesse cuidar dos negócios da família, que quisesse se casar com quem você aprova. Mas esse alguém não sou eu! Pode parecer estranho para você minha vida em Nova York, sentada em um escritório ou cantando em um palco da Broadway, só que é isso que me faz feliz. Você entende?

- Já que é isso que te faz feliz, não tenho nada a dizer. – Leroy disse friamente. – Finn cuidará de tudo.

- Tudo bem, você que sabe! Não aceito suas desculpas! – Rachel disse se afastando. - Divirta-se com seu golfe, e não precisa se preocupar comigo. Eu não quero nada que venha de você! Que vocês sejam felizes juntos!

Quinn relutantemente deixa o carro e acompanhar Susan e Shelby até o Breadstix. Chegando à entrada do bar elas foram surpreendidas por Unique, a morena deu um olhar questionador a Quinn e sussurrou algo para Shelby. Ela assentiu e elas entraram, se sentaram em uma mesa em frente a um palco e logo foram servidas.

Logo a mesa estava rodeada de risadas e conversas da qual Quinn não participava e dizer que ela se sentia deslocada chegava a ser eufemismo. Então as luzes se apagaram, Quinn prontamente ficou em alerta. Então um feche de luz se pôs sobre uma cadeira no centro do palco. Uma cadeira que não estava lá antes, Quinn pode afirmar, pois ela estava tão excluída da conversa que notou até os enfeites na parede do bar.

- Rachel não cai ficar com ciúmes? – Unique perguntou a Shelby.

- Não podíamos deixa-la. – Shelby deu de ombros.

- Claro, ela vai adorar isso aqui! – Unique bateu palmas entusiasmada.

- Espero que esteja pronta pra sua surpresa, porque esse é um dos maiores tesouros de Lima. – Disse Shelby sorrindo amplamente. Quinn não pode evitar sorrir de volta, era o mesmo sorriso 1000watts que Rachel dava.

- Espere para ver. – Susan comentou.

- Vai começar! – Unique gritou quando a musica começou a tocar. - Essa é a grande surpresa que estávamos falando. Você vai adorar.

O feixe de luz começou a se mover, passando pelo bar de cima a baixo e parando em uma cortina na sacada em cima do bar. Um homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, vestido como garçom e tentando parecer sexy.

Ele segurou uma corda e desceu por ela fazendo as mulheres do bar gritarem. Quinn olhou em volta tentando descobrir se isso era uma piada ou se realmente esse cara faria um show de dança aqui.

- Rory é o único dançarino exótico da ilha. – Unique disse esclarecendo as dúvidas estampada no rosto de Quinn.

Então o homem rebolando no palco arrancou a camisa girando-a e tacando na mesa para uma senhora que tinha provavelmente a idade de Susan. Quinn sentiu vergonha por ele. Então ele começou a dançar em frente à mesa delas.

- Uau. – Quinn comentou ironicamente. – Ele realmente saber o que está fazendo. Ou não...

- Vem aqui, Rory. – Susan gritou balançando uma nota de cem. O rapaz veio dançando até elas e Susan colocou a nota na calça dele.

Quinn e Unique trocaram um olhar divertido, então a negra deu um sorriso diabólico e Quinn franziu o cenho diante da expressão dela. Unique se curvou pegando na bolsa de Shelby um véu branco preso á um arco imitando um véu de noiva. Os olhos de Quinn se arregalaram. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e tentou se desviar dos avanços de Unique, mas a negra era persistente e só parou quando conseguiu colocar o véu em Quinn.

- Vem minha noiva sexy. – Quinn saltou quando ouviu uma voz anasalada em seu ouvido. O dançarino dançava em volta dela tentando a levar para o palco.

- Não é necessário. É muito legal, mas eu realmente não... – Quinn tentou se afastar, mas as pessoas começaram a gritar para ela subir no palco. Quinn nunca desejou tanto que Rachel aparece como agora.

- Vamos dançar. – Rory insistiu puxando-a para o palco.

- Parece que não vou escapar dessa. – Quinn resmungou. – Rachel me paga por isso.

Quinn corou furiosamente quando subiu no palco, Rory ergueu os braços dela e passou a mão pela extensão lateral de seu corpo. Quinn tremeu no lugar se segurando para não estapeá-lo. Ele segurou seus quadris empurrando-a contra a cadeira.

Ele começou a rebolar sua bunda em frente ao rosto dela e Quinn queria muito chutar aquela bunda para fora do palco. Mas se conteve. Ela olhou para o teto e resmungou "Será que tem como piorar?".

Então Rory rasgou as calças fora do corpo ficando apenas de tanga. Os olhos de Quinn se arregalaram e olhou para o teto novamente. "Precisava responder tão rápido?"

E a coisa piorou, e muito! Como se não bastasse ficar rebolando aquela bunda branca e magra na cara de Quinn, Rory se deitou no chão e colocou as pernas abertas uma de cada lado da cadeira, ele começou a mover sua pélvis em direção a Quinn.

- Isso só pode ser piada! – Quinn sussurrou crispando os lábios.

Rory se levantou e dançou envolta da cadeira, ele segurou a mão dela e Quinn tentou puxar de volta, mas ele segurou firme e esfregou o rosto contra a mão de forma carinhosa. Quinn deu um sorriso amarelo tentando puxar sua mão para longe dele, mas o rapaz mais uma vez a surpreendeu colocando os dedos dela na boca.

Quinn largou a delicadeza e puxou bruscamente sua mão fora da boca dele. Ele pareceu não pegar a dica que ela não estava afim, e continuou a dançar. Ele parou novamente rebolando em frente a ela.

- Vai bate nele! – Susan gritou da plateia.

- Posso mesmo? – Quinn perguntou esperançosa.

- Sim, uma palmadinha no bumbum! – Ela gritou de volta.

- Como é que é? – Quinn perguntou incrédula.

- Tapinha no bumbum. – Susan berrou movendo as mãos como se batesse em alguém.

- Era só o que me faltava... – Quinn resmungou antes de relutantemente se afastar de Rory que movia seu quadril de forma rude em direção e ela. Quando ele se virou, Quinn relutantemente bateu em sua bunda e ele fez uma careta mandando uma piscadela. Essa foi à deixa para Quinn sair do palco.

- Livre! – Quinn exclamou assim que saiu do bar. – Livre! – Ela sussurrou se apoiando no carro e respirando fundo para se recuperar.

- Eu nunca tinha visto ele assim! – disse Shelby impressionada pelo entusiasmo de Rory.

Susan concordou. Ela e Shelby passaram a volta para casa comentando sobre o show no bar. Quinn se manteve em silêncio, pois ela sabia que se abrisse a boca provavelmente sairia algo rude ou irônico.

Quando o carro se aproximava da mansão do Berry elas viram Rachel passar correndo em direção à floresta que rodeava a casa e sumir de vista.

- Rachel... – Shelby sussurrou franzindo o cenho.

Logo ela parou o carro e desceu entrando na casa furiosamente. Quinn e Susan trocaram um olhar preocupado.

- Aconteceu algo muito sério para Rachel ter saído daquele jeito. – Susan comentou.

- Ela pode ter ido fazer cooper... – Quinn tentou despreocupar Susan.

- Não. Rachel sempre vai correr depois de uma discussão. Não é assim com vocês? – Susan perguntou curiosa.

- Nós não brigamos. – Quinn disse olhando para a floresta, agora ela estava preocupada com a morena também.

- Como você consegue? Minha neta é uma diva! – Susan disse impressionada.

- Ela não é tão ruim. – Quinn prontamente a defendeu. – Ela só quer conquistar o espaço dela e ser respeitada. Não há nada de errado nisso. Eu sou um pouco assim também...

- Oh... Agora eu vejo. – Susan disse parecendo maravilhada.

- O que? – Quinn perguntou confusa.

- O porquê dela querer se casar com você...

Por uma fração de segundo Quinn sentiu remorso ao ver Susan tão contente por acreditar que ela e Rachel realmente se amavam, ela pensou em contar a ela tudo e não fazê-la sofrer tanto quando ela e Rachel se separassem, mas esse remorso se foi tão rápido quanto veio no momento em que ela se visualizou em um avião de volta para Inglaterra. Quinn gostava de Susan, mas ela gosta mais de si mesma. Quando Quinn entrou ela viu Shelby parada na frente de Leroy com os braços cruzados e uma expressão furiosa no rosto.

- Porque Rachel saiu daqui correndo daquele jeito? – Ela perguntou zangada.

- Deve ter ido dar uma volta... – Leroy deu de ombros.

Quinn viu Finn se retirando da sala e indo para o fundo da casa como se morasse ali. Ela crispou os lábios e deduziu que ele tinha algo a ver com essa situação toda.

- Eu estou tão cansada que vou lá para cima tomar um banho e tirar o óleo de coco do Rory de mim. – Quinn disse saindo da sala.

- Sinta-se em casa. – Shelby respondeu sem tirar os olhos de Leroy. Ele fez questão de ignora-la. Mas ela não foi muito longe, ficou na antessala ouvindo a conversa. – O que você fez, Leroy?

- Nada. Só tivemos uma conversa franca sobre o futuro que eu espero...

- Ah sei! É uma ótima ideia, ótima ideia, Leroy! Porque agora ela nunca mais vai voltar para casa! Ela é minha filha e eu só a vejo a cada três anos por sua causa! – Shelby acusou irritada.

Kevin, o cachorro, se aproximou de Quinn e começou a latir sem parar.

- Ah pelo amor de Deus! Você está de marcação comigo! – Quinn sussurrou tentando afasta-lo. Quando ela viu que não daria certo ela correu até seu quarto.

Rachel voltou de sua corrida completamente banhada de suor, seu Ipod no ultimo tocando I Dream a Dreamed. Seu corpo parecia relaxar cada vez que essa musica tocava, ela simplesmente adorava.

Ela retirou sua blusa de frio e entrou em seu quarto, largou a porta encostada e deixou a blusa no chão. Ela foi retirando aos poucos as peças de roupa, sentindo seus músculos gritaram pelo esforço que ela fizera.

Ela estava tão alheia a tudo que não percebeu que seu pai voltou para casa e que Finn estava com ele. O rapaz estava na cozinha comendo quando Susan se juntou a ele. Ela comentou que Rachel havia voltado e ele se fez de indiferente, mas foi só a mulher sair da cozinha que ele terminou seu lanche e decidiu checar se a morena estava no quarto.

Ele estava louco para falar com ela sobre a discussão que tiveram, ele esteve conversando com um homem chamado Jacob Ben Israel e ele soube por ele que o casamento das duas era armação. Leroy também acreditava nisso, então ele salvaria Rachel dessa furada e eles voltariam a ficar juntos.

Rachel caminhou até a sacada, o tapete do lado de fora estava dobrado e um dos chinelos virado com a sola para cima. Ela sempre foi supersticiosa e resolveu desvirar o chinelo.

Nesse meio tempo Quinn saiu do banheiro procurando uma toalha, já que no banheiro não tinha nenhuma. Ela escorregou no chão devido ao seu corpo estar molhado, mas conseguiu se segurar na parede. Ela olhou para o guarda-roupa e foi patinando até lá, quando faltava alguns centímetros seus pés se embaralharam e ela quase caiu. Ela respirou fundo e deslizou de novo em direção ao guarda-roupa.

Então Rachel saiu da sacada, que era ao lado do armário e se assustou com um corpo se chocando contra o seu.

Quinn deslizou com tanta força que acabou se chocando contra Rachel e mandando a morena com tudo para o chão. Suas pernas se enrolaram nas dela e Quinn acabou caindo em cima dela.

- Oh meu Deus! – Rachel gritou tirando os fones de ouvido.

- Ouch! – Quinn disse segurando a testa, na queda ela acabou batendo a cabeça e ficando meio atordoada. – Merda! Minha cabeça!

Finn estava subindo a escada em direção ao quarto de Rachel, quando escutou a voz da judia gritando, em seguida ele ouviu outro grito que ele imaginou ser de Quinn. Ele congelou no meio do caminho, será que elas estariam brigando? Um sorriso tomou conta de seu rosto enquanto ele se aproximava do quarto.

- O que você está fazendo?! – Rachel disse olhando Quinn completamente nua em cima dela.

- Eu estava indo pegar uma toalha e... Acabei escorregando e... Você entrou na frente... – Quinn balbuciava segurando sua testa com firmeza. Foi então que ela se deu conta de que Rachel também estava nua.

Seu corpo e o de Rachel se tocando em todos os lugares, ela corou com esse pensamento. Então ela rapidamente tentou se levantar, o que foi uma péssima ideia, pois ela acabou escorregando e seu quadril se chocou contra o de Rachel novamente.

Quinn mordeu o lábio inferior para segurar gemido que ameaçou escapar com o contato. Já Rachel não conseguiu fazer o mesmo e um gemido gutural irrompeu por sua garganta. Quinn se sentiu desarmada e ficou imóvel com a respiração irregular.

Rachel prendeu a respiração tentando se acalmar e evitar que seus quadris se movam. Uma Quinn Fabray nua e molhada encima dela era algo com o qual ela não podia lidar.

- Quinn? – Rachel chamou, mas soou mais como um gemido.

- Sim? – Quinn disse com o rosto enterrado na curvatura do pescoço de Rachel.

- Você pode se levantar? – Rachel pediu num sussurro.

- Me dê um minuto. – Quinn disse apoiando os braços no chão, mas continuando imóvel.

Rachel jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos torcendo para que esse minuto passasse rápido. Então ela olhou para o lado e seu olhar se encontrou com o de Finn que estava parado na porta olhando por uma fresta. Ele tinha uma expressão de dor no rosto e seus olhos transmitiam um brilho lunático que ela nunca tinha visto antes.

Então ele foi embora carregado de ódio. Rachel engoliu em seco e inconscientemente afagou os cabelos de Quinn. Ela sentia que Finn ia fazer algo, ela só esperava que fosse contra ela e não contra Quinn, pois ela o conhecia bem e saberia se defender, já Quinn não tinha nem ideia de com quem estava se metendo.

Alheia ao que tinha acontecido, Quinn relutantemente conseguiu se por de pé. Ela ajudou Rachel a se levantar e foi até o armário pegar uma toalha. Entregou uma toalha a Rachel, que correu se trancar no banheiro, e se enxugou com outra. Ela se trocou e nem se preocupou com o jantar, ela preferiu deitar.

Rachel aparentemente também estava sem fome e se juntou a ela debaixo dos lençóis. Elas ficaram em um silêncio desconfortável até Quinn se pronunciar.

- Você sabia que era um show de strip-tease, não sabia? – Perguntou Quinn irritada. Quando Rachel começou a rir o clima tenso se dissipou. E Quinn revirou os olhos para a morena. – Claro que sabia!

- Ele dançou em volta de sua cadeira? – Rachel perguntou entre risos.

- Não... – Quinn disse e depois sussurrou na esperança de que Rachel não ouvisse. – Me arrastou para o palco...

- Eu... Não acredito... Que perdi isso! – Rachel gargalhou se contorcendo na cama.

- Eu te odeio! – Quinn disse dando as costas a ela.


	5. Chapter 5

O relógio interno de Quinn sempre foi preciso, chegava perto das 06:00hrs da manhã e seus olhos se abriam mesmo que ela não acordasse completamente. Hoje não foi diferente. Quinn abriu os olhos lentamente, mas ela ainda não estava completamente acordada, sua mente ainda estava devagar, pegando no tranco como diria Sam.

Ela olhou em volta observando cada detalhe do quarto. Seu corpo estava meio dormente devido ao peso de Rachel, mas Quinn já havia se acostumado com isso. Rachel fala, ronca e se agarra nela feito um bebê coala enquanto dorme. Quem diria que uma brincadeira poderia ter se tornado realidade, antes ela tivesse brincado que a judia ia ganhar na mega-sena e dividir o prêmio com ela, ao invés de dizer que Rachel gosta de abraça-la enquanto dorme.

Para ser honesta Quinn não achava ao todo ruim, fazia muito tempo desde que ela teve um relacionamento sério com alguém e essa sensação de acordar e ter alguém ao seu lado era muito boa.

Sem que percebesse Quinn começou afagar o rosto de Rachel, seus dedos deslizavam pela pele do rosto da judia, encantada pela forma como sua pele pálida contrastava com a pele morena natural de Rachel. Então ela olhou para o teto tentando imaginar sua vida daqui para frente, presa a Rachel por uns dois anos até conseguir o visto, morando na mesma casa, fingindo ser um casal... Será que elas dormiriam no mesmo quarto? Será que elas acordariam assim todo dia?

Rachel começou a despertar ao sentir os toques de Quinn, então ela sentiu os dedos da loira se entrelaçarem aos seus cabelos e começarem a massagear o coro cabeludo. Rachel ronronou se deixando aproveitar o momento. Quinn sorriu sem tirar os olhos do teto, parece que Rachel tinha um ponto fraco. Então o silencio se fez confortável entre elas, mas Quinn sentia necessidade em falar.

- Eu gosto do canal paranormal... – Quinn sussurrou como se dissesse para si mesma.

- Quê? – Rachel perguntou confusa.

- Pode rir, haha engraçado ela assiste essa porcaria. – Quinn zombou parando um momento o afago, mas Rachel resmungou em desagrado e ela voltou a brincar com os cabelos da judia. – Na verdade eu gosto... Eu tive aula de dança desde criança... Era gordinha nessa época então foi uma forma de perder peso e deixar de ser a loser do colégio. – Quinn engoliu em seco quando se lembrou de sua mãe a levando ao balé. Ela sentia muito a falta dela. – Eu... Eu também fui Cheerleader. A capitã das Cheerios. – Quinn riu com a memoria. – Você totalmente tem que conhecer Santana.

- Oh, a garota que me xingou em espanhol outro dia? – Rachel perguntou se lembrando de como a garota disse que se Quinn não atendesse o telefone ela baixaria o Brooklin no escritório.

- Sim... – Quinn riu e apoiou o queixo no topo da cabeça de Rachel. – Meu primeiro show foi Rob Base e D.J. E-Z Rock. Eu acho Brian Dennehy sexy. Não gosto de flores em casa porque elas me lembram a enterros. Nunca joguei vídeo game e no natal sempre leio O morro dos ventos uivantes, é o meu livro favorito. Já não durmo com alguém a mais de um ano, e fui ao banheiro chorar depois que St. James me chamou de monstro. – Quinn fez uma pausa e suspirou fundo. - E a tatuagem em minhas costas é uma estrela, fiz quando tinha quinze anos escondido dos meus pais, eu era ainda um pouco acima do peso e achava que mesmo não sendo bonita eu tinha meu valor, eu ainda brilhava mesmo que as pessoas não notassem. Como uma estrela.

- A estrela é uma metáfora... – Rachel sussurrou olhando para a estrela colada na borda do espelho de seu quarto.

- E metáforas são importantes... – Quinn finalizou.

Rachel sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo. De repente ela se lembrou de como era no colégio, destemida, sonhadora e persistente. E agora? Nem fazer testes para as peças ela estava fazendo, e não estava se empenhando como devia.

- Eu tenho certeza que existem muitas outras coisas, mas isso é tudo que eu posso contar agora. – Quinn finalizou.

Rachel continuou pensativa, ela fechou os olhos tentando desembaralhar sua mente. Quinn afagou seu cabelo e sussurrou perguntando se ela estava acordada. Rachel assentiu. Então ela resolveu mudar o rumo de seus pensamentos, e nada melhor que provocar Quinn.

- Você não dorme com ninguém a 12 meses?

- Caramba, de tudo que eu disse você só guardou isso? – Quinn rebateu envergonhada.

- É muito tempo. – Rachel provocou.

- É que eu tenho andado um pouco ocupada. – Quinn resmungou.

- É, eu sei. – Um sorriso maroto surgiu nos lábios de Rachel. – Quem é Rob Base e D...?

- D.J E-Z Rock? – Quinn completou. – A, qual é! Você conhece!

Então Quinn começou a cantarolar:

_It takes two to make a thing go right  
It takes two to make it outta sight  
Hit it!_

Rachel começou a rir e escondeu o rosto no queixo de Quinn.

- Que foi? Eles eram bons!

- Nada... – Rachel disse se apoiando no cotovelo e mantendo parte do seu corpo levantada. – Eu conheço eles, só queria escutar você cantando.

Quinn revirou os olhos e riu junto com Rachel.

- Quinn? – Rachel chamou tocando o rosto da loira.

- Oi?

- Não quero que você me leve a mal... – Quinn olhou ao fundo nos olhos de Rachel e a morena perdeu a linha de pensamento. - Você é uma mulher muito bonita. – Rachel acabou sussurrando momentaneamente perdida no par de avelãs que a encarava. – A mulher mais linda que eu já vi... – Rachel sussurrou sem perceber que estava dando voz aos seus pensamentos.

Como que por magnetismo, seus rostos foram em direção um ao outro. Quinn, como na maioria das vezes, eliminou a distancia entre as bocas das duas beijando Rachel com vontade.

Rachel devolveu o beijo com o mesmo vigor. Ela estava incomodada com a posição de lado apenas com o tronco colado ao de Quinn, ela queria mais. Quinn parecia ter o mesmo pensamento, pois no minuto seguinte ela segurou a perna de Rachel e a içou até que estivesse montando sua cintura. Rachel se curvou completamente entregue ao beijo. Ela gemeu fervorosamente quando Quinn sugou seu lábio inferior. Quinn se empurrou da cama até ficar sentada, ela deslizou as mãos pelas coxas da morena até chegar a bunda de Rachel. Ela apertou com firmeza arrancando um suspiro.

- Vingança? – A morena perguntou sussurrando em sua orelha.

Quinn sorriu e apertou de novo. Rachel rosnou e enterrou as unhas nas costas de Quinn. A loira gemeu e levou suas mãos aos cabelos de Rachel segurando-a com firmeza sua cabeça para o lado deixando seu pescoço livre para ser explorado.

Mal Quinn encostou os lábios no pescoço de Rachel e a porta se abriu.

- Serviço de quarto! – Shelby disse animada.

Quinn congelou. Foi literalmente pega no ato. Ela abriu os olhos e fitou uma Shelby completamente envergonhada, Susan tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios e Leroy tinha uma expressão furiosa no rosto. Ela afastou o rosto do pescoço de Rachel que estava petrificada e completamente corada. E lentamente tirou Rachel de seu colo, sem quebrar o contato visual com Leroy, ela não ousava fazer nenhum movimento brusco, se sentia sob a mira de um animal que estava pronto para atacar.

- Me desculpe meninas, eu devia ter batido e... – Shelby começou a se explicar.

- Tudo bem, Shelby... Acontece... – Quinn disse sorrindo amarelo.

- Eu disse que o fazedor de bebê era magico! Viu o fogo das duas?! – Susan comentou com Shelby, que apenas revirou os olhos para a sogra.

Foi então que Rachel e Quinn notaram que estavam cobertas pela manta. As duas trocaram um olhar de desagrado e Rachel indagou: - Nós não colocamos isso aqui, quem terá sido? – Ela disse incisivamente olhando para sua avó.

- Trouxemos café da manhã! – Susan desconversou se aproximando e deixando a bandeja ao pé da cama.

- Que linda! – Quinn disse sorrindo falsamente para a avó de Rachel.

- Não precisava Vovó... – sussurrou Rachel, ainda cabisbaixa.

A morena estava completamente confusa pelo que acabara de fazer. Ela ainda custava a acreditar que beijou Quinn, quanto mais aceitar que deu o maior amasso em sua noiva. Isso era muito errado no ponto de vista da judia, e não devia ter acontecido de forma alguma. Talvez realmente fosse culpa do cobertor, cogitou a morena, mas logo ela tirou essa ideia estúpida da cabeça.

Shelby abriu a cortina do quarto e parou aos pés da cama ao lado de Leroy. Rachel se remexeu inquieta sob o olhar do pai. Querendo passar conforto para Rachel, Quinn passou o braço envolta dela e disse tentando se livrar dos familiares dela.

- Está meio cedo, será que não podemos fazer a reunião familiar no café da manhã?

- Temos uma proposta a vocês. – Leroy começou indo direto ao ponto. – Uma proposta que acho excelente devido as circunstâncias. Queremos que vocês...

- Se casem aqui amanhã! – Shelby interrompeu animada.

- É... Amanhã... – Leroy repetiu.

Rachel e Quinn se entreolharam chocadas, então Rachel olhou para seus familiares tentando descobrir se era alguma pegadinha, quando não encontrou nada começou a balança a cabeça negativamente discordando.

- O q-quê? – Quinn gaguejou.

- Vocês vão se casar do mesmo jeito. Porque não se casam aqui, com todos reunidos e na presença de vovó Susan. – Shelby tentava mostrar a elas a lógica, mas Rachel estava aterrorizada com essa hipótese.

- Não. – Rachel disse ainda movendo a cabeça negativamente. – Não.

- Não acho que seja uma boa ideia, é a festa de aniversário da vovó e não queremos roubar a atenção – Quinn argumentou, se parabenizando por pensar tão rápido.

- Exato. – Rachel concordou.

- Eu já tive oitenta e nove festas de aniversário, não preciso de mais uma! – Susan interpôs convictamente.

- Mas vovó...

- Vai ser um sonho virando realidade! – Susan olhou sonhadoramente para o longe como se visualizasse a cena. – Ver minha única neta se casando no meu aniversário é realmente o único sonho que me falta realizar.

- Ahnn não! – Rachel manteve sua opinião.

Já Quinn ria internamente sabendo de quem Rachel herdou seu talento para chantagens e drama.

- Antes deu eu morrer... – Susan completou projetando seu lábio inferior para frente.

- Tudo bem. – Quinn disse rindo abertamente agora.

Rachel a olhou como se fosse louca, mas Quinn apenas deu de ombros. Rachel suspirou e assentiu.

- Vocês venceram!

- Excelente! – Susan comemorou abraçando Shelby. Leroy continuou impassível. – Vamos preparar tudo, vou fazer o ritual precisamos agradecer!

- Estou tão contente! – Shelby disse antes de puxar Leroy para fora do quarto.

Quinn e Rachel permaneceram ali por um tempo, paradas, apenas digerindo tudo o que tinham presenciado.

- E agora? – Rachel exclamou por fim levantando os olhos do colchão e encarando Quinn.

- O quê? – Quinn perguntou confusa.

- Se minha mãe descobrir que isso é mentira ela vai ficar deprimida e minha avó vai morrer! – Rachel disse se jogando de costa na cama.

- Elas não vão descobrir...

- E meu pai! – Rachel resmungou irritada. – O que ele está querendo com essa história de casamento?!

- Talvez sua mãe fez a cabeça dele... Eles não vão descobrir, ok? – Quinn tentou consolar Rachel, mas ela estava tão preocupada quanto a morena. Agora, aparentemente, era a hora da verdade. Do tudo ou nada. – Fique calma, do jeito que você está até parece que a gente vai ficar casadas para sempre. Logo nós nos divorciamos e você pode joga-los contra mim, não que seu pai precise de motivos, mas elas não vão ficar magoadas com você. Eu garanto!

Quinn começou a deslizar as mãos calmamente pelas costas de Rachel que tinha a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro como uma criança de cinco anos fazendo pirraça. Aos poucos Rachel foi deixando o travesseiro e se virando até voltar a posição anterior. Elas se entreolharam e olharam para a cama simultaneamente. Quinn franziu o cenho ao ver o fazedor de bebês envolta delas. Rachel corou se lembrando de seu incomum despertar, ela evitou qualquer tipo de contato visual com Quinn, que fora do padrão, serviu o café da manhã para Rachel na cama e elas comeram em silêncio.

- Você está certa... – Rachel disse depois de um tempo. – Eu estou enlouquecendo atoa, vai dar certo. Com certeza vai dar certo. Depois de um tempo nos separamos e a vida continua. Não tem como dar errado...

- Mas acho melhor você aprender a cozinhar. – Quinn disse com a boca cheia de bolinhos. – Sua mãe podia te ensinar.

- Nem sequer ouse pensar que eu vou ficar cozinhando e cuidando da casa para você, Fabray! Eu não vou ser sua esposa troféu! – Rachel disse apontando um dedo acusador para dar ênfase em sua revolta.

- Eu estava brincando... – Quinn sussurrou acanhada.

Como quem estende a bandeira da paz, Quinn estendeu um pedaço de pão para Rachel que a olhando de atravessado acabou aceitando.

- Vou sair! – Quinn disse saltando da cama de repente.

- Mas... Onde você vai? – Rachel perguntou vendo Quinn se trancar no banheiro, cinco minutos depois ela saiu vestida e deu um sorriso de lado para Rachel.

- Vou dar uma volta... – Quinn deu de ombros. – Vejo você depois.

- Você está bem? – Rachel perguntou quando ela atravessava a porta.

- Estou! – Quinn gritou do corredor e continuou indo rapidamente para fora da casa.

Quinn saiu resmungando consigo mesma sobre suas reações anteriores. Ela não acreditava no que tinha acontecido naquela cama, ela não acreditava em como ficou excitada em tão pouco tempo apenas com Rachel a beijando. Ela não devia se sentir assim, afinal era tudo mentira e ela não sentia nada por Rachel, nem mesmo desejo. Pelo menos ela pensava que não. Então o beijo veio a sua mente de novo. Quinn praguejou. Então ela viu uma bicicleta parada em frente a casa, uma ideia maluca passou por sua cabeça e ela tratou de agarra-la com todas as forças. Ela correu para a bicicleta e pedalou até a floresta sem sequer olhar para trás. Se ela tivesse virado um segundo sequer teria visto Matt, o carteiro, correndo atrás dela tentando recuperar sua bicicleta de volta. Ele voltou ofegante e bateu a porta dos Berry de novo.

- Esqueceu algo Matt? – Shelby perguntou amigavelmente.

- Sua nora roubou minha bicicleta!

Shelby olhou para ele incrédula.

- Quinn? Roubou sua bicicleta...?

- Sim! Como que eu vou trabalhar agora?!

Shelby ficou olhando ele com cara de tacho e pediu que ele entrasse. Ela tratou de distrai-lo oferendo os bolinhos que tinha feito para o café da manhã e tratou de pedir a Leroy procurar Quinn e avisa-la que a bicicleta não era de ninguém da casa e sim do pobre carteiro que agora não tinha como trabalhar.

Enquanto pedalava Quinn começou a escutar um batuque e alguém fazendo sons estranhos. Ela parou a bicicleta e prestou a atenção de onde vinha esses barulhos estranhos. Movida pela curiosidade a loira abandonou a bicicleta e se aproximou espiando por entre as arvores a fonte do som. Ela franziu o cenho ao ver uma mulher com uma espécie de poncho mexicano daqueles que os caras das maracas usam e um cocar com penas coloridas iguais aos de um índio.

- Mas o que que é isso? – Quinn resmungou se aproximando.

A mulher estava de costa para ela falando em uma língua estranha. Quinn escorregou e abraçou o tronco da arvore mais próxima evitando a queda. Ela congelou agarrada ao tronco e olhou para ver se a mulher tinha visto ela. Aparentemente não, pois ela continuou de costas para Quinn. Quando a loira se afastou da arvore e começou a andar para trás e para longe da mulher estranha com cocar e poncho, a mulher parou de cantar e com uma voz muito familiar chamou por Quinn.

- Venha até mim Quinn Fabray de Nova York. – Então a mulher se virou abrindo os braços e mostrando sua identidade. – Sou eu, vovó Susan.

- Oh... Oi. – Quinn disse ainda se afastando, pois claramente em seu rosto estava descrito que ela achava aquela velha maluca.

- Pelo visto você é curiosa. – Susan disse dando um passo a frente. – Venha ver como eu agradeço a mãe terra.

Foi então que Quinn notou a fogueira mais ao lado. Desde pequena ela aprendeu que nada que envolva as palavras 'velhos loucos', 'fogueira' e 'sozinha na floresta' era um bom sinal. Ela deu mais um passo para trás e um sorriso amarelo a Susan.

- Na verdade eu não sou tão curiosa assim, eu vou indo...

- Olhe em sua volta, a mãe terra nos concedeu tudo isso. Assim como fez todas as circunstancias e situações para que você e Rachel se encontrassem e se casassem! Não acha que deve agradecer?

- Eu não estou tão agradecida assim... – Quinn resmungou.

- Quinn, venha agradecer e pedir que vocês sejam abundantemente férteis e encha nossa casa de crianças.

- Eu não sei se quero pedir isso...

- Quinn! – Susan bronqueou. A loira se deu por vencida e com os ombros caídos se aproximou de Susan. – Chegue mais perto, vamos dançar!

- Não posso agradecer daqui? Eu estou perto o bastante. – Quinn argumentou.

- Eu insisto! – Susan disse jogando algo na fogueira que fez as labaredas chicotearem envolta da madeira e crescerem consideravelmente.

Quinn sem tirar os olhos da fogueira se aproximou de Susan, todos seus sentidos em alerta.

- Vamos lá, dance. – Susan disse fazendo movimentos estranhos com a mão e barulhos mais esquisitos ainda. Quinn tentou acompanha-lo, mas aquilo era estranho demais.

- Vamos Quinn, cante! – Susan incentivou.

- Cantar o que? – Quinn perguntou confusa.

- Sinta o ritmo e cante o que vier em sua cabeça.

- Mas cantar o que? Eu não sei cantar! – Quinn exclamou seguindo Susan no circulo envolta da fogueira.

- Cante as vogais! A.A.O.O. – Começou Susan.

- A... A... O... O... – Quinn disse movendo os braços para os lados e rebolando igual Susan fazia. Então o ritmo lhe lembrou uma musica e ela começou a cantar.

_To the window (To da window), to da wall, (to da wall)  
Till the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)  
Till all these bitches crawl (crawl)  
To all skeet skeet motherfuckers (motherfucker!) To all skeet skeet goddam (Goddam)  
To all skeet skeet motherfuckers (motherfucker!) To all skeet skeet goddam (Goddam)_

Susan estranhou a letra, mas continuou dançando. Já Quinn estava completamente perdida na letra dançando para lá e para cá.

Rachel não acreditou quando seu pai veio lhe falar que Quinn havia roubado a bicicleta do carteiro. Era uma cena fora da realidade. Então ela saiu da cama e decidiu procurar a loira. Então outra cena fora da realidade se fez presente quando ela escutou a voz de Quinn na floresta cantando algo um tanto incomum da loira.

_To the window (To da window), to da wall, (to da wall)  
Till the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)  
Till all these bitches crawl (crawl)  
To all skeet skeet motherfuckers (motherfucker!) To all skeet skeet goddam (Goddam)  
To all skeet skeet motherfuckers (motherfucker!) To all skeet skeet goddam (Goddam)_

Rachel se aproximou da voz e quase enfartou de tanto rir da cena que se desenrolava em sua frente. Quando Quinn começou a mover a cabeça sem parar Rachel teve que se agarrar ao tronco de uma arvore para não rolar no chão de tanto rir. Rachel usou todas as suas habilidades de atuação para não demonstrar seu divertimento enquanto se aproximava das duas.

- O quê que é isso? – Rachel se pronunciou chamando a atenção das mulheres envolta da fogueira. Quinn parou de cantar e pareceu sem graça diante da morena.

- Ah você sabe... A vovó queria que eu cantasse com o coração.

- E foi isso que saiu do seu coração? – Rachel alfinetou mordendo o lábio para não rir.

- É que rimava com a batida. – Quinn disse dando de ombros.

- Eu estava indo para cidade buscar seu celular, quer vir? – Rachel perguntou.

- Sim. – Quinn se apressou indo até a judia. Então ela voltou e pediu permissão a vovó Berry para poder abandonar o ritual, quando Susan disse que estava tudo bem Quinn seguiu Rachel pela floresta.

- O carteiro quer falar com você.

- Por quê? – Quinn perguntou confusa.

- Porque você roubou a bicicleta dele. – Disse Rachel olhando curiosa para Quinn.

- Oh meu Deus... A bicicleta não era sua? – Quinn perguntou a Rachel.

- Não. – Rachel respondeu divertida.

- Oh não...

Após pedir mil desculpas a Matt, o carteiro revoltado, Quinn tomou um banho rápido e acompanhou Rachel pela cidade. As pessoas cumprimentavam Rachel e olhavam curiosamente para Quinn. Isso estava deixando ela incomodada.

- Será que você conhece todo mundo na cidade?

- Sim.

Quinn revirou os olhos. Então Rachel entrou em uma loja que vendia de tudo, ela foi até o balcão falar com o atendente sobre o celular de Quinn, Rory lhe entregou uma caixa com o aparelho. Rachel agradeceu, mas Rory não estava prestando a atenção. O garoto tinha os olhos pregados em Quinn, passando por Rachel ele foi até a loira e começou a conversar algo com ela. Rachel crispou os lábios aborrecida, afinal a cidade inteira sabia que Quinn era sua noiva e Rory dar encima dela era falta de respeito. Quinn começou a se afastar dele e Rachel tinha a impressão que ele estava cantarolando e dançando atrás da prateleira.

- Querida? – Rachel chamou.

- Sim, amor? – Quinn respondeu correndo até Rachel aliviada por se afastar de Rory.

- Curiosidade numero 113 sobre Rachel Berry, eu amo essa batata. – Ela mostrou a lata. – E refrigerante só em ultimo caso.

Quinn assentiu.

- Aqui está completamente carregado. – Rory disse estendendo o celular para Quinn.

Rachel olhou confusa para a caixa onde devia estar o telefone.

- Eu configurei o chip com o numero que pediu. – Ele disse a Rachel, então se virou e piscou para Quinn. – E gravei meu celular na memória caso precise de mim para qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa mesmo. – Ele deu ênfase.

- Ora seu... – Rachel perdeu a paciência e deu uma sacolada em Rory.

- Melhor irmos, coração. – Quinn disse segurando Rachel pela cintura e a arrastando para fora da loja.

- Inacreditável! – Quinn exclamou exasperada. – Eu tenho trinta e sete mensagens! Eu preciso de um computador agora, tem um nesse fim de mundo?

Rachel revirou os olhos e levou Quinn até a biblioteca do Senhor Jones. Ela pediu um computador e pagou o tempo para Quinn usar.

- Agora é só esperar a conexão e pode entrar.

Quinn ficou olhando o computador esperançosamente, então ele começou a fazer um barulho estranho como se estivesse dando sinal de fax.

- Isso é normal? – Quinn perguntou com medo da maquina explodir.

Rachel riu.

- Sim, Quinnie, é normal. Vou esperar lá fora.

Quinn leu todas suas mensagens e quando acabou suspirou aliviada que nenhuma era de Frank. Ela fechou a tela e olhou para a janela procurando Rachel, Quinn sentiu seu sangue gelar quando viu a morena escondida entre os braços de Finn. O rapaz dizia algo para ela que a fez rir e a apertou mais em seus braços. Aquilo deixou Quinn chateada, pois até onde ela sabia esse Finn era um imbecil e Rachel o detestava. Então porque ela parecia tão contente em abraça-lo?

Quinn saiu da loja e foi para um café próximo ali. Se Rachel quisesse ela teria que procura-la.


	6. Chapter 6

- Rachel?

Rachel revirou os olhos, mas não perdeu sua boa educação, se virou e deu atenção a Finn. Ele deu aquele sorriso de lado que Rachel costumava amar e colocou as mãos no bolso em sua típica pose de quem está acanhado por algo.

- Eu queria me desculpar pela forma como reagi quando soube do seu casamento. – Disse Finn.

- Desculpas aceitas. – Rachel disse friamente.

- Não seja assim. – Finn se aproximou. – Você tem que entender que eu fiquei feliz quando soube de sua chegada, que eu criei expectativas e que eu sonhei com a sua volta desde o momento em que você se foi Rachel. Eu sinto sua falta e quando você voltou noiva de outra... pessoa, isso... Isso me destruiu, Rachel.

- Eu sinto muito se eu te machuquei, nunca foi minha intensão. – Rachel realmente sentia pena de Finn, ela foi sua única namorada e ele se apegou a ela de tal forma que se tornou sufocante para ela.

- Eu te amo, Rachel. – Finn disse passando os braços envolta dela. No começo ela relutou em se deixar abraçar, mas ela pensou que devia isso a ele. – Eu vou sempre estar aqui para você.

- Obrigada.

- Eu tenho que ir. Te vejo no casamento. – Finn disse sorrindo.

- Tchau. – Rachel o viu partir e seu coração inchou de nostalgia, esse garoto doce e adorável foi o cara que Rachel amou um dia, e ela estava mais do que feliz em reconstruir sua amizade com ele. Ela sabia que jamais poderia retribuir seus sentimentos, mas ela se esforçaria para fortalecer sua amizade.

Rachel voltou para a biblioteca e se deu conta de que Quinn não estava mais lá. A morena procurou a cidade inteira, foi até a loja da mãe de Unique, mas nada da loira. Quando já estava quase chamando a policia, Rachel descobriu através de uma das senhoras que passava que Quinn estava no café próximo à biblioteca. Rachel se xingou por sua burrice, era lógico que Quinn estaria em um lugar próximo já que não conhecia a cidade, então ela foi pisando duro até o lugar com o discurso de irresponsabilidade na ponta da língua.

- Ai está você! – disse Rachel parando ao lado da mesa da loira.

- Café? – Quinn ofereceu cinicamente.

- O que você tinha na cabeça para sair sem dar notícias?!

- Eu não sabia que precisava de autorização. – Quinn disse arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Você é a pessoa mais arrogante e pretenciosa que existe! – Rachel disse apontando o dedo no peito de Quinn.

- O que foi que eu fiz? – Quinn perguntou se fazendo de desentendida.

- Argh! – Rachel resmungou e se jogou na cadeira em frente a Quinn. – Você é insuportável! O que deu em você para sair sem eu daquele jeito?

- Você estava muito ocupada com Finn, não quis interromper. – Quinn deu de ombros. – Vocês se entenderam?

- Conversamos e acho que ele finalmente entendeu que seremos apenas amigos. – Respondeu Rachel, Quinn sentiu o alivio obvio nas palavras da judia.

- Fico feliz por vocês. – Quinn forçou um sorriso que Rachel notou ser falso. Ela sabia que Quinn não gostava de Finn e a loira não fazia nenhum esforço para esconder.

- Aí estão vocês!

Quinn e Rachel saltaram assustadas com Unique, que surgiu do nada e gritou chamando a atenção de todos na lanchonete. Quinn crispou os lábios para Unique, ela ainda não havia a perdoado por ter colocado o véu em sua cabeça e incentivado Rory a arrastá-la para o palco.

- Até que enfim! – Susan disse passando as mãos nas costas da neta.

– Preciso de sua noiva, você não se importa de me emprestar ela um minutinho? – Unique disse segurando o braço de Quinn.

Os olhos de Quinn se arregalaram, da última vez que ela ouviu isso não foi coisa boa. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente para Rachel que deu de ombros.

- Não vamos leva-la a nenhum show de dança sensual, Quinn, fique tranquila. – Susan assegurou.

- Tudo bem... – Quinn cedeu.

- E você vem comigo! – Susan disse pegando Rachel pela mão e içando ela da cadeira.

- Aonde vamos? – Rachel perguntou curiosa.

- Surpresa... – Susan disse maliciosa.

Quinn e Rachel se entreolharam. Rachel pegou o celular de Quinn de cima da mesa e gravou seu numero. Esse era um acordo silencioso que se algo saísse do normal elas pediriam socorro.

Rachel se viu arrastada até a loja de costura que sua avó possuía no centro da cidade, mesmo sem precisar trabalhar Susan gostava do que fazia, costurava por hobby, e como era dona do ateliê não era necessário se preocupar com horários. Suas empregadas adoravam essa flexibilidade e amavam conviver com Susan.

Quando entraram na loja, as garotas vieram cumprimentá-las e se ofereceram para ajudar, mas Susan recusou dizendo que era assunto de família. Ela enviou Rachel até o provador, nele havia uma caixa que continha um vestido branco que Rachel se lembrava de fotos. Fotos do casamento de sua avó e sua mãe. A morena sentiu um nó na garganta, esse era o sonho de sua avó e ela se sentia mal por não sentir que isso era o conto de fadas que Susan sonhava.

Rachel pôs o vestido sentindo ele um pouco largo no corpo e ao mesmo tempo ela se sentia apertada e sufocada. Respirando fundo ela deixou o provador e escutou os suspiros de sua mãe e sua avó que a olhavam maravilhadas.

- Eu não estou acreditando que isso está acontecendo! Foi minha mãe quem fez esse vestido, em 1929! – Susan informou entusiasmada. - É engraçado como as coisas voltam à moda. – Ela comentou com Shelby.

- É. – Shelby concordou tocando o rosto de Rachel como se tocasse porcelana.

- Está faltando um botão. – Disse Rachel.

- Não se preocupe porque a sua avó é a melhor costureira de Ohio, ela vai consertar e torná-lo branco novamente. – Shelby assegurou.

- É um pouquinho folgado em algumas partes, mas vai ficar ótimo. – Rachel disse se olhando no espelho.

- Eu tinha mais busto que você e na época eu ainda estava grávida. – Susan disse. Rachel sorriu, sua avó sempre foi muito a frente do seu tempo, ela devia ser terrível em sua juventude.

- Deixe-me ver se encontro seus seios. – Susan apalpou – São tão pequeninos, acho que você puxou seu pai nessa parte.

Rachel crispou os lábios.

- Estou brincando. – Susan riu ao ver a cara de poucos amigos de Rachel. – Encontrei.

- Eu estive pensando... – Começou a dizer Shelby meio hesitante. - Se vocês quiserem nós podemos passar o natal desse ano com vocês. – Ela disse por fim, temendo a negativa da filha.

- Seria ótimo, ou quem sabe a gente podia vir até vocês. - Rachel propôs imaginando o natal em família.

- Seria maravilhoso! – Shelby disse com os olhos marejados. - Eu iria amar, filha.

- Não chore, mãe. – Rachel implorou ao ver sua mãe se debulhar em lágrimas.

- É de felicidade. – Shelby disse entre soluços.

Rachel abraçou-a apertado, ela sabia que o maior medo de sua mãe era que ela voltasse para Nova York e nunca mais voltasse. Na maioria das vezes Rachel desejava isso, mas ela jamais teria coragem de abandonar sua família.

- Parem de chorar, vocês são muito dramáticas! – Susan ralhou empurrando Rachel de volta para frente do espelho. Ela delicadamente colocou um colar envolta do pescoço da judia e o prendeu sorrindo ao ver a joia em sua neta. – Lembra-se dele?

- O colar que seu bisavô deu a sua bisavó...

- Sim. Você ainda se lembra da história?

- Ele deu a ela e a pediu em casamento. A tribo dela quase os separou por ele ser Russo e não índio como ela...

- Eles lutaram para ficar juntos, passaram por varias provações. Mas ela era firme, decidida como você. – Susan disse sorrindo para Rachel. – Como Quinn também. Vocês são tão parecidas e ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes... Ela vai te fazer muito bem, minha neta.

- Eu não posso aceitar... – Rachel disse sentindo as lágrimas rolarem por seus olhos.

- Nós avós adoramos dar presentes a nossos netos, faz com que pensemos que seremos parte da vida deles mesmo após a morte. – Susan tocou o pingente sorrindo. – Por favor, aceite.

Rachel relutantemente aceitou, mas seu emocional estava destruído.

Quinn não estava muito diferente da morena. Quando ela chegou a uma loja na cidade e se viu cercada pelas amigas de Rachel, ela sabia que algo importante estava por vir. Então Unique lhe entregou uma caixa e pediu que ela o vestisse.

Sem saber que o que carregava era seu vestido de casamento, Quinn foi para o provador e um suspiro escapou por seus lábios ao ver o vestido de noiva. Ela cuidadosamente o vestiu e se olhou no espelho, ela ofegou ao se ver assim, vestida como sua mãe sempre sonhou, com um vestido longo, simples que caia envolta dela folgadamente. Parecia fora da realidade para ela.

- Já se vestiu? – Unique perguntou na porta do provador.

Em piloto automático Quinn virou o braço e bateu no trinco liberando a porta. Unique a abriu e parou avaliando Quinn através de seu reflexo. Ela sorriu para loira que não conseguiu retribuir o sorriso, verdade seja dita Quinn estava uma pilha de nervos.

- Você é a noiva mais linda que eu já vi. – Disse Unique, ela passou a mão pela costa de Quinn sentindo a renda e observou maravilhada como o vestido se encaixava perfeitamente. Unique tinha feito esse vestido pensando no casamento de sua irmã Jully, mas Jully morreu antes de prová-lo. Unique jurou que nunca mais costuraria vestido de noivas e guardou o vestido de Jully consigo, mas ela sentiu que era o momento de dá-lo a alguém e Quinn foi sua primeira escolha.

- Esse vestido é lindo... – Quinn sussurrou.

- Sim. Fui eu quem o costurei, costurei para minha irmã. Mas ela não chegou a vê-lo. – Unique disse, e Quinn sentiu que não deveria aprofundar o assunto.

- Obrigada.

- Você é parte da família agora. – Unique abraçou Quinn por trás e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro. – Você e Rachel serão muito felizes.

Quinn saiu trêmula da loja de Unique, ela foi caminhando apressadamente em direção aonde ela lembrava que estava o carro de Rachel, no meio do caminho passos apressados se juntaram aos seus. Ela olhou para o lado e Rachel a acompanhava, ela foi para o lado do passageiro e Rachel assumiu a direção.

Os pneus cantaram quando Rachel saiu, ela dirigia muito rápido. Quinn respirava com dificuldade e se agarrou no assento tentando se acalmar. Rachel estava assustada com tudo tanto quanto ela, seus dedos estavam brancos de segurar o volante com força e seu pé cada vez mais afundava no acelerador.

- Rachel, vai com calma! – Quinn pediu.

- Eu preciso ficar longe de todo mundo! – Rachel gritou sentindo as lágrimas que antes estavam secas voltarem à rola por seu rosto.

- Eu sei como se sente, mas é melhor ir com calma na direçãooooo! – Quinn gritou se segurando onde podia, Rachel tinha virado o carro bruscamente e entrado em uma trilha. – Rachel!

- O que? – Rachel gritou olhando para Quinn.

- Pelo amor de Deus, calma!

Rachel respirando com dificuldade encostou o carro. Então Quinn sentiu seu peito apertar. As lágrimas, que ela havia segurado desde que Unique lhe deu o vestido, desciam livremente por seu rosto agora. Ela não conseguiu se segurar e tudo que ela vinha guardando escapou em uma onda de soluços descontrolados. Ela se encostou no vidro do carro se curvando em uma bola no banco.

Rachel a olhou assustada.

- Quinn? – A loira continuou em sua bola. – Me desculpe... Eu não quis te assustar... Mas quando eu estou nervoso eu tenho tendência a correr, mesmo se eu estiver dirigindo...

Quinn continuou chorando descontroladamente.

- Quinn? – Rachel já estava entrando em desespero. – Quinn, me desculpe... Não foi minha intensão.

- Não foi sua culpa. – Quinn fungou.

Rachel esperou que ela dissesse algo, mas a loira não parava de chorar. Rachel tocou seu ombro: - Quinn, o que está acontecendo?

Sem resposta.

- Quinn?

- Eu tinha me esquecido... – Quinn sussurrou, enterrando os dedos no próprio cabelo e respirando com dificuldade pela boca.

- Se esquecido de que? – Rachel perguntou confusa.

- De como era... – Quinn fungou fechando os olhos, e admitiu o motivo do choro, sentindo o aperto no peito sufocá-la. – De como era ter uma família...

Rachel engoliu em seco.

- Eu estou sozinha desde meus dezessete anos. E-Eu – Quinn engoliu o soluço. – Eu não estou acostumada a ter café da manhã na cama, a ganhar presentes, a receber afeto... Eu não estou acostumada a ser incluída na família por amigos e ser amada... Você tem isso aqui, Rachel, e eu estou estragando tudo!

- Não é verdade! – Rachel protestou prontamente.

- É sim! Eles são sua família e eles te amam muito! – Quinn exclamou.

- Eu sei que me amam.

- E mesmo assim quer fazer isso com eles? – Quinn perguntou incrédula.

- Eles não vão descobrir, Quinn. – Rachel disse com convicção.

- E se descobrirem? – Quinn perguntou histérica. – Isso vai acabar com sua mãe! Sua avó então nem se fala!

- Elas não vão descobrir! – Rachel, tão histérica quanto, gritou convicta.

- Quem te disse que não?! – Quinn berrou.

- Você! – Rachel berrou de volta.

Elas ficaram em silêncio se encarando. Então, hesitantemente, Quinn quebrou o silêncio perguntando algo que ela temia a resposta.

- E você confia?

- Cegamente. – Rachel respondeu.

Rachel puxou a mão de Quinn e entrelaçou seus dedos dando um aperto com força. Quinn ficou grata pelo apoio de Rachel. Relutantemente, Quinn deixou a mão de Rachel ir, e a morena dirigiu de volta para casa. Quando Rachel estacionou Quinn já havia se recomposto. Ela saiu do carro e deu a volta encontrando Quinn no meio do caminho. Por impulso ela a abraçou com força, Quinn retribuiu o abraço se sentindo com menos medo de enfrentar o casamento. Quem diria que mesmo sendo de mentira era algo tão assustador?

- Eu preciso falar com vocês. – Leroy disse assustando as duas que estavam alheias ao mundo ao seu redor de tão envoltas no abraço compartilhado.

– Sua mãe não pode saber disso!

Ele alertou antes de abrir a porta da garagem e guiá-las para dentro. Rachel tinha um pressentimento de que não seria coisa boa.

- Eu disse que ficaria de olho em vocês! – Rachel estremeceu ao ouvir aquela voz novamente. Quinn enrijeceu ao seu lado.

- O que você fez?! – Rachel rosnou para seu pai se colocando em frente a Quinn como se tivesse com medo de Jacob deportá-la dali.

- Eu recebi um telefonema me convidando para o casamento de vocês. – Jacob disse sorrindo maliciosamente. – Quão surpreso estou por ser tão rápido.

Rachel olhou para seu pai acusadoramente.

- Sr. Israel me ligou. Ele me disse que se vocês estivessem mentindo, e ele acredita que estão, ele te mandaria direto para prisão filha, por isso o trouxe aqui. – Disse Leroy.

- E você acreditou no que ele disse? Você confia mais na palavra de um estranho do que na sua própria filha. – Rachel perguntou incrédula.

- No momento, não estou confiando em nenhum dos dois. – Leroy respondeu friamente.

Rachel sentiu como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara.

- Felizmente para você, docinho, seu pai negociou um acordo em seu nome. – Jacob disse ligando o gravador. – Esse acordo vai durar vinte segundos. Você admite que esse casamento é uma farsa agora e não vai para a prisão, sai dessa ilesa e ela – Jacob apontou para Quinn – vai ser deportada. Pode começar.

Rachel permaneceu em silêncio, tremendo de raiva de seu pai.

- O que você está esperando Rachel, aceite logo esse acordo. – Ordenou Leroy.

- Meu pai não é ninguém para formalizar acordos em meu nome. – Rachel disse pausadamente. – Eu respondo por mim mesma e não vou mentir por que vocês querem me impor isso. Você viu que eu e Quinn realmente estamos juntas, porque está incentivando essa palhaçada agora?

- Você nunca gostou de mulheres Rachel. – Leroy argumentou. – Você sempre amou Finn! E depois de um tempo chega com essa mulher aqui e quer nos fazer acreditar que realmente a ama?

- Quer uma declaração? – Rachel disse a Jacob que com um sorriso deu play no gravador. – Eu me apaixonei por Quinn desde o momento em que a conheci, faz aproximadamente um ano. Comecei a trabalhar pra ela há cinco meses e devido a isso mantivemos nosso relacionamento em segredo. Eu pedi ela em casamento e ela aceitou. Aqui sua declaração, agora compra um celular que presta porque ninguém hoje em dia usa gravador!

Rachel saiu arrastando Quinn atrás de si. Quinn continuou em silêncio até seu quarto. Rachel estava furiosa, ela respirava com dificuldade e andava para lá e para cá resmungando sobre seu pai.

Uma batida na porta tirou Quinn de seu torpor, e junto com Rachel se virou para porta dando atenção ao intruso.

- Espero que estejam descentes. – Susan disse abrindo a porta.

Rachel e Quinn coraram com o comentário da Vovó Berry.

- Você vem comigo. – Susan disse puxando Rachel pelo braço. – Hoje é o último dia antes do casamento então vocês não podem dormir juntas, tem que dar um descanso ao fazedor de bebê. – Susan disse recolhendo o manto. – Conforme a tradição! – Acrescentou arrastando Rachel para longe do quarto.

- Nós não vamos usar o fazedor de bebê! – Rachel protestou.

Quinn riu sentada na cama. Foi então que ela se deu conta, amanhã seria o grande dia, mas ela não estava no clima para casar.

- Te vejo amanhã? – Rachel reapareceu na porta e perguntou hesitante.

- Sim...

Em uma troca de olhares Rachel percebeu a incerteza de Quinn. Ela tentou voltar para o quarto, mas Susan apareceu e a arrastou para trás. Quinn tomou banho e se deitou. Ela estava se sentindo exausta, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu dormir.

No dia seguinte Rachel foi acordada por Unique, faltavam duas horas para seu casamento e Unique insistia que ela estava atrasada. Rachel se banhou no quarto de hospede e se vestiu. Unique a maquiou e fez seu penteado prendendo seu cabelo em um coque. Não tinha véu e seu vestido foi customizado para ficar um pouco abaixo dos joelhos. Ele havia ficado lindo e se encaixava perfeitamente. Sua avó era realmente a melhor costureira do mundo.

Rachel ficou pronto e agradeceu Unique que foi correndo para o local do casamento. Rachel sabia que noivas demoravam para se arrumar, mas ela não achou que fosse demorar tanto, ela sempre foi rápida nisso. Ela saiu para encontrar sua avó que a acompanharia até o salão de festas ao lado da casa e lá seu pai a deixaria no altar. Rachel não tinha certeza se queria que ele fizesse isso, ela ainda estava irritada. Rachel passou por seu quarto, mas algo a fez parar. Ela sabia que seria contra a tradição se visse a noiva antes do casamento, mas ela decidiu que essa tradição não valia, pois eram duas noivas e ambas estavam atrasadas. Rachel deu uma batida rápida e entrou no quarto. Ela viu o vestido encima da cama e franziu o cenho. Essas horas era para Quinn já estar pronta.

- O que faz aqui? – Quinn perguntou saindo do banheiro. Rachel podia ver claramente que ela havia chorado.

- Você deveria estar pronta... – Rachel comentou o obvio.

Quinn desviou o olhar, Rachel olhou na mesma direção e viu as malas de Quinn ao lado da cama, então Rachel entendeu tudo.

- Você desistiu, não foi? – Rachel perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Você está linda de noiva. – Disse Quinn voltando seu olhar para Rachel.

- Não mude o rumo da conversa. Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta, você desistiu Quinn? – Rachel perguntou alterada. – Depois de todo nosso esforço!

- Eu não posso fazer isso com você! Nem com sua família! – Quinn estava desesperada para que Rachel entendesse que sua vida era maravilhosa sem ela e que tudo que ela queria era sua felicidade. O que não seria possível se elas se casassem.

- Realmente é isso que te impede? – Rachel perguntou incrédula.

- Eu comecei minha vida do nada aqui. Posso fazer o mesmo em Londres. – Quinn disse se aproximando. – Mas eu não posso mais te forçar a isso, não posso estragar sua vida dessa forma. Você nem lésbica é e eu estou fazendo você fingir ser algo que não é simplesmente por capricho, por medo de perder meu prestígio! Não é justo com você, Rachel.

- Eu sou grande o suficiente para saber o que é bom para mim. Eu aceitei isso de livre e espontânea vontade. Eu realmente nunca me interessei por uma mulher, mas isso não me define. Eu nunca me envolvi com ninguém, tirando Finn, e isso não pode ser chamado de experiência de vida, Quinn. – Rachel argumentou. – Isso é questão de honra. Eu não quero ver o sorriso vitorioso do meu pai, nem ter que começar do zero em Nova York.

Rachel pegou a mão de Quinn entre as suas e forçou a loira a encará-la.

- Eu teria desistido se você não tivesse me contratado. Eu teria voltado para Lima. Durante meses eu estive a beira da miséria, e eu só consegui chegar onde cheguei porque você me deu uma chance. – Quinn sentiu a vontade de chorar voltar, ela mordeu o lábio com força. – Eu sei que se você for deportada, eu não vou conseguir. Eu vou acabar aqui, me amarrando ao Finn novamente e sendo infeliz para o resto da minha vida.

Quinn balançou a cabeça negativamente: - Eu te dou uma indicação, você pode conseguir outro emprego.

- Eu não quero outro emprego! – Rachel exclamou exasperada. – Eu tenho algo para provar aqui. Eu tenho que provar ao meu pai que eu posso fazer isso, que eu posso ser amada por alguém que não seja Finn e que posso construir algo por mim mesma! E eu preciso de você para provar isso Quinn.

- Rachel... – Quinn não sabia o que dizer.

- Eu vou estar te esperando naquele altar Quinn. – Rachel disse soltando a mão dela e caminhando para porta. Ela parou na porta e suplicou a Quinn:

– Por favor, não me abandone.


	7. Chapter 7

Quando ela entrou no salão todos os olhos se voltaram para ela, parecia que a cidade inteira tinha vindo prestigiar seu casamento. Havia duas fileiras repletas de cadeira separadas por um tapete vermelho que levava direto ao altar. Havia flores, havia pessoas chorando – vulgo sua mãe - e havia Rory que era o 'padre' da cerimônia.

Ela se perguntava se existia algo no mundo que Rory não fizesse, ela esperava que sim. Algumas visões indesejadas queimaram seu cérebro e ela se repreendeu por pensar essas coisas a beira do altar.

Ela estava trêmula desde que saiu daquele quarto. Ela temia o que pudesse acontecer, temia fazer papel de boba, mas ela tinha esperança. Ela confiava que sua noiva não fosse fã de Julia Roberts e jamais encenaria noiva em fuga com ela, até porque ela não tinha paciência para dar uma de Richard Gere.

Então ela chegou ao altar e esperou.

O acordo seria que as duas entrassem juntas, mas ela apreciava o drama de aguardar o desfecho com as atenções focadas sobre ela. Verdade seja dita ela amava a atenção que estava recebendo. Todos os olhos colados nela enquanto ela, parecendo uma estatua, fica no altar olhando esperançosamente para a entrada.

Algum tempo se passou e as pessoas começaram a sussurrar entre si. Ela viu seu pai olhar trocar um olhar com sua mãe, sua avó lhe dar um olhar preocupado. Ela viu Finn, e então notou que ele estava acompanhado de Jacob. Ela achou estranhou a dupla lado a lado, ela se perguntou se eles se conheciam.

Mas sua atenção foi desviada quando um ofego coletivo chamou sua atenção.

Deslumbrantemente trajando seu vestido de noiva, veio Quinn, caminhando em sua direção. Rachel não pode conter o sorriso. Quinn era sem duvida a mulher mais linda que ela já viu. Por um momento ela ficou acanhada de ficar lado a lado com a loira arrumada desse jeito, mas então ela se deu conta que, para as outras pessoas, Quinn era sua e isso a fez se sentir um pouco mais convencida do que o necessário.

Quando Quinn chegou ao altar elas trocaram um sorriso cúmplice. Rory deu início à cerimônia.

- Amigos, estamos reunidos aqui hoje para celebra à união desse lindo casal. – O resto Rachel apenas ouvia blah blah blah. Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos de Quinn.

Em algum momento Rory disse algo engraçado, e Rachel só percebeu porque Quinn riu, então ela riu também apenas porque a loira estava rindo. Então chegou a parte que todos os filmes e novelas dão ênfase.

- Se tem alguém que têm algo contra essa união, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre. – Rory disse.

Ninguém se manifestou.

- Bem, então eu as declaro... Esposa e Esposa... Mulher e mulher... – Rory coçou sua nuca confuso.

- Casadas...? – Quinn sugeriu.

- Então eu as declaro casadas! – Ele disse triunfante. – Pode beijar a noiva...

Novamente ele olhou confuso entre elas sem saber para quem ele diria a frase, mas ele deu de ombros. – Só beija logo.

As recém-casadas riram da cara de Rory. Ele era realmente uma comédia.

Quinn passou os braços entorno da cintura de Rachel, que prontamente jogou os braços envolta do pescoço da loira. Quinn se curvou ao mesmo tempo em que Rachel se impulsionou para frente, seus lábios grudaram em um selinho carinhoso. Foi apenas um deslizar de lábios, mas isso já arrancou aplausos dos convidados.

Elas desceram de mãos dadas a pequena escada e foram cumprimentar os convidados. Shelby chorava sem parar desde que a festa começou, e Quinn entendeu o porquê de todas as maquiagens de Unique serem a prova d'água. Unique também enxugava as lágrimas, ela apertou Quinn em um abraço de urso que fez a loira sentir todos os ossos da sua costa estalar. Quando todos terminaram de cumprimenta-las as cadeiras haviam ido, pequenas mesas estavam espalhadas pelo lugar, o altar foi desmontado e um espaço para dança era claramente deixado.

Quinn puxou Rachel para pista pronta para sua valsa pós-casamento. A música lenta começou a tocar, Rachel se aconchegou contra a curvatura do pescoço de Quinn enquanto a loira as guiava pela pista. Quem diria que um casamento de mentira podia ser tão mágico? Rachel diria, pois ela se sentia em um conto de fadas.

Após sua dança, elas voltaram correndo para dentro da casa e trocaram seus vestidos por um traje mais simples e próprio para aproveitar a festa. Nenhuma das duas tocou no assunto da quase desistência de Quinn, Rachel queria agradecê-la por não tê-la abandonado, mas acreditava que não era o melhor momento para tocar nesse assunto.

Quinn estava feliz por não ter desistido, seu maior medo era perder tudo que conquistou até agora, mas ela tinha esperança que essa farsa fosse dar certo, até porque ela e Rachel perderam aquela hostilidade que existia no começo de sua convivência. E como se esse assunto às perseguisse, Jacob aguardava na entrada da festa. Rachel prontamente ficou na defensiva.

- Eu vim parabenizá-las. – Ele disse estendendo a mão para elas. Relutantemente Rachel apertou, já Quinn não fez questão nenhuma de tocá-lo. – E dizer que eu ainda estou de olho em vocês.

- Por que você não vai olhar a P...

- Quinn! – Rachel repreendeu. – Não vale à pena.

Então ela e Quinn voltaram para festa, onde as pessoas já haviam abandonado a pista com o intuito de se empanturrar de comida. Longe da aglomeração envolta das mesas de alimento, estava a família de Rachel. Elas se sentaram com eles na mesa e comeram o que eles conseguiram guardar antes que Rory e Finn comecem tudo.

- Me empresta sua esposa para uma dança? – Rory pediu olhando esperançosamente para Quinn.

- Não. – Rachel rosnou.

- Mas...

– Desista! - Rory ficou cabisbaixo.

- Mas que neta possessiva eu tenho! – Susan riu. – Liga não Rory, você sempre pode dançar com Unique.

Rory olhou de esguelha para Unique, que balançou as pestanas para ele, então ele deu de ombros e a tirou para dançar. Rachel resolveu seguir a dupla e puxou Quinn para pista. Depois elas voltaram para pista de dança, quando chegou a fim da noite Susan partir o bolo. Após todos comerem Unique lembrou da tradição.

- Hora de jogar o buquê! – Unique gritou.

Logo um amontoado de garotas se aglomeraram em frente a elas. Quinn deu de ombros e foi a primeira a atirar o buquê, ele caiu no colo de uma garota gordinha e de óculos que Quinn se recordava como Zizes. Em seguida Rachel se aventurou e Unique saltou sobre o buquê como uma leoa. A visão das garotas pulando e se estapeando pelo buquê era no mínimo cômica. Quinn gargalhou quando uma garota trombou em Unique durante a viagem do buquê e caiu no chão como uma jaca podre.

Ao final da noite Quinn e Rachel estavam exaustas. Elas se despediram dos demais convidados e se retiraram.

- Lembrem-se do fazedor de bebê! – Susan alertou dando uma piscadela antes de tirar Rory para dançar.

Quinn e Rachel trocaram uma careta e riram da fixação de Susan pelo cobertor magico. Quando tudo estava calmo e elas finalmente se deitaram, Rachel se pronunciou:

- Obrigado.

- Pelo que? – Quinn perguntou confusa.

- Por não ter me abandonado.

- Você não me deixou na mão quando eu precisei, achei que era hora de retribuir o favor.

Elas se olharam e Rachel estendeu sua mão segurando a de Quinn e dando um aperto suave.

- Talvez não seja um ano tão ruim... – Rachel sussurrou.

- É... Talvez... – Quinn concordou.

Dois dias se passaram e elas voltaram para Nova York. A despedida foi dramática ao estilo Berry, mas após uma promessa que elas voltariam no natal às lagrimas sessaram.

- Então, te vejo na segunda? – Rachel disse assim que um táxi parou.

- Hum? – Quinn perguntou confusa.

- No trabalho. Te vejo na segunda? – Rachel perguntou rindo da confusão de Quinn.

- Onde você pensa que vai? – Quinn perguntou entrando no taxi atrás dela.

- Para casa...

- Rachel, nós somos casadas agora. – Quinn disse.

Rachel a encarou sem entender por que Quinn a olhava como se ela fosse louca.

- E o que quê tem? – indagou Rachel.

- E que tem é que nós moramos juntas agora. – Quinn disse o óbvio.

Então a ficha caiu. Rachel esperava voltar a rotina depois de sua estadia em Lima, mas ela se esqueceu do detalhe que depois que a aliança de diamante trocou de mão sua rotina também foi alterada. Então elas foram para o apartamento de Quinn, Rachel se encantou com o lugar. Obviamente Quinn era bem de vida, e ela devia ganhar no mínimo o quadruplo que Rachel ganhava. Quinn mostrou o lugar detalhadamente. Desde os cômodos até as gavetas de talheres. Quinn lhe explicou sobre Margaret, a senhora que tomava conta de sua casa quando Quinn não estava, e lhe separou um espaço no guarda-roupa.

- Você pode ficar com o outro quarto, se preferir... – Quinn disse tentando se fazer de indiferente.

- Seria estranho, caso recebêssemos visita, explicar porque não dormimos no mesmo quarto. – Rachel argumentou. – Então vou ficar aqui mesmo, se você não se incomodar...

- Não me incomodo. – Quinn disse rapidamente. Em seguida acrescentou: - Eu tenho que resolver algo no escritório. Sinta-se livre para arrumar as coisas de acordo com seu gosto.

- Ok.

Quinn saiu e passou horas na rua apenas matando tempo. Passou no escritório, recebeu diversos olhares surpresos, e foi até a diretoria. Kurt tinha dado a elas férias devido a lua-de-mel, mas Quinn se sentia na obrigação de voltar a trabalhar. Ficou até tarde conversando com Sam, e lhe contando sobre o casamento. O loiro parecia impressionado.

Quando Quinn chegou em casa tudo estava silencioso, sempre foi silencioso, ela quase se esqueceu que tinha alguém morando lá. Ela foi aos poucos se lembrando. O primeiro sinal foi o chinelo perto da porta, chinelo branco com estrelas douradas. O segundo sinal foi a luz da cozinha acesa, e o terceiro foi o cheiro de comida caseira, um cheiro que deu água na boca.

- Que cheiro bom. – Quinn disse entrando na cozinha.

- É lasanha. – Rachel respondeu colocando a travessa na mesa.

- Porque não serve na mesa de jantar? – Quinn perguntou olhando os pratos sobre o balcão da cozinha.

- Somos apenas duas pessoas, pra quê eu usaria uma mesa tão grande?

Tinha lá sua certa lógica. Mesmo que Quinn sempre comesse sozinha naquele mesa imensa e nunca se incomodou com isso. Elas jantaram conversando sobre o dia, e Quinn percebeu que sua primeira descoberta sobre sua esposa após o casamento é que ela cozinha razoavelmente. Quase tão bem quanto Margaret.

A segunda descoberta era que Rachel era detalhista. Todas as coisas da judia estavam no seu devido lugar, inclusive a escova de dente rosa ao lado da escova branca de Quinn. Elas se deitaram e sussurraram seus boas noites, mas Quinn não dormiu de primeira. Em sua cabeça ficou rodando e rodando sobre tudo que tinha acontecido até agora, e seu ultimo pensamento foi que ela sentiria falta quando isso acabasse.

Quinn foi a primeira a acordar, ela saltou da cama e se trocou pronta para mais uma jornada de exercícios. Ela saiu para uma corrida e voltou 30 minutos depois feliz com seu novo recorde. Ela tomou um banho rápido sentindo seus músculos gritarem por terem se desacostumado a rotina de exercícios devido ao seu tempo em Lima. Assim que saiu do banheiro Rachel entrou para se arrumar.

Ela preparou o café da manhã, franzindo o cenho para as coisas integrais e veganas que Rachel amava. Elas tomaram seu café da manhã em silêncio. Rachel estava nervosa para voltar ao trabalho, pois teria que explicar a aliança ter trocado de mão à suas amigas. Ela quase podia sentir os olhares de Mercedes em suas costas. Ela sabia que era tudo neura, mas ainda assim ela olhou umas duas vezes pra trás só para ter certeza. Quinn notou o nervosismo de sua esposa, mas preferiu não se intrometer. Ela já tinha uma ideia do que se passava na cabeça da morena. Rachel ligou o som do carro para se distrair, quando Quinn estacionou Rachel ainda continuou sem dar sinal de sairia do veículo.

- Você está bem? – Quinn perguntou preocupada.

- Sim, só me preparando psicologicamente para as fofocas. – Rachel sussurrou.

- Ninguém sabe sobre o casamento. – Quinn argumentou.

- Agora sabem – Rachel continuou sussurrando.

- Por que você está sussurrando? – Quinn indagou confusa.

- Mercedes.

- Onde? – Quinn olhou para os lados vendo o estacionamento vazio.

- Você já teve a impressão que alguém estivesse te vigiando? – Rachel perguntou. Quinn negou com a cabeça. – Eu sei que é coisa da minha cabeça, mas eu posso senti-la...

- Você está tendo uma crise emocional? – Quinn perguntou. – Eu posso pedir férias para você se você não puder lidar com as fofocas.

- Eu posso lidar com as fofocas, mas eu tenho certeza que Mercedes surge do nada e tem um superpoder para descobrir... coisas... – Rachel disse tentando não soar muito louca.

- O quê? Você acha que se dissermos aqui, em um estacionamento vazio, que nos casamos todo mundo vai ficar sabendo por que sua amiga fofoqueira tem um superpoder de ouvir conversa alheia e descobrir fofocas?

Rachel assentiu.

- Parece loucura, certo? – Rachel cedeu por fim saindo do carro.

Então elas entraram no escritório, todos pararam para olhar para elas e um burburinho começou.

- Parabéns, Senhora e Senhora Fabray. – Kitty cumprimentou dando uma piscadela para Rachel.

Quinn e Rachel trocaram um olhar cúmplice.

- Como você soube? – Rachel perguntou.

- Mercedes me contou. – Kitty deu de ombros recolhendo o casaco de Quinn e se afastando.

- Eu te disse! – Rachel exclamou vitoriosa.

Quinn a olhou impotente, isso era realmente uma loucura e ela estava começando a ter medo das companhias de Rachel.

- Eu vou pro meu escritório... – Foi à vez de Quinn sussurrar e sair de fininho.

Rachel também tratou de se esconder em sua sala antes que alguém – Mercedes – viesse saber mais sobre o assunto. Ela precisava pelo menos de um café para estar preparada para o bombardeio que estava por vir.


	8. Chapter 8

Um café não foi o suficiente, embora tenha sido relaxante, para lidar com o interrogatório. Rachel adiantou todos os relatórios e avaliou alguns manuscritos deixados em sua mesa. Ligou para Artie informando que seu livro seria publicado, passou para Marley – agora responsável pela área de Marketing da empresa – que garantiu que começaria a divulgação. Quando parou para respirar decidiu que era hora de ir até a cafeteria enfrentar suas amigas, a mesa já estava composta por todas que esperavam por ela.

Ansiosamente as garotas chamaram por Rachel, a judia apontou a máquina de café como desculpa, porém Kitty empurrou um copo para o centro da mesa e Rachel suspirou resignada. Não tinha escapatória. Ela se sentou sob olhares atentos, bebericou seu café se encolhendo atrás do copo. Então Marcedes quebrou o silêncio:

- Quando você pretendia nos contar?

- Nunca – Rachel sussurrou dando um sorriso amarelo.

- Rachel! – Tina repreendeu.

- Ok, eu me casei no dia do aniversário de minha avó porque ela insistiu. – Rachel explicou tentando amenizar a irritação das colegas. – Ela disse que era um sonho antigo dela e como eu e Quinn nos casaríamos de qualquer forma resolvemos realizar o desejo dela.

- Um telefonema ou um e-mail e nós daríamos um jeito de ir até lá. – Marcedes disse magoada.

- Não foi planejado! – Rachel se defendeu.

- Ainda foi falta de consideração! – Tina apontou.

- Desculpe... – Rachel pareceu envergonhada, ela preferiu não dizer que não convidou suas amigas de Nova York porque tinha se esquecido de tudo quando o casamento chegou.

- Então... Como foi? – Marley perguntou, empolgada.

- Foi perfeito! – Rachel suspirou se lembrando.

Após um relato detalhado sobre a festa, Rachel foi liberada por suas amigas e voltou ao trabalho. Ela já tinha adiantado as coisas e resolveu encerrar o expediente mais cedo. Foi para casa, tomou um banho demorado, preparou o jantar e arrumou a bancada. Deixou tudo pronto e ficou esperando sua esposa voltar para casa.

Quinn estava esgotada, sem sua assistente para lembrá-la de seus compromissos e trazer tudo em suas mãos Quinn não era ninguém. Ela foi embora tarde, perguntou por Rachel e foi informada que a morena já tinha ido para casa. Ela arrastou os pés do elevador até a porta do apartamento. Um cheiro delicioso invadia tudo, Quinn sentiu seu estômago dar um nó, ela não havia comido nada o dia inteiro.

Ela abriu a porta e foi recebida por Rachel que tinha um olhar preocupado.

- Você está horrível. – Comentou a judia.

- Obrigada. – Quinn agradeceu ironicamente.

- Preparei o jantar. – Rachel disse tirando a pasta da mão da loira e levando para o escritório.

Ela voltou e tirou o casaco de Quinn pendurando no bengaleiro, elas foram para a cozinha e Rachel serviu o prato de Quinn antes de se juntar a ela. Rachel perguntou sobre o dia de Quinn e escutou atentamente o desabafo da loira, inclusive indicou Tina para ser a nova assistente dela. Após o fim do jantar, Quinn foi tomar banho enquanto Rachel arrumava a cozinha. Ela se deitou sentindo como se tivesse um nó no meio das costas, em seguida Rachel entrou o mais silenciosamente que pode pegou seu pijama e foi tomar banho, após o banho se juntou a Quinn na cama.

- Boa noite. – Disse Quinn.

- Meu Deus! – Rachel saltou levando a mão no peito. Quinn gargalhou.

- Te assustei?

- Eu pensei que você já tinha dormido! – disse Rachel, mas soou mais como uma acusação.

- Eu estou tentando, mas minha costa está me matando! – Quinn resmungou arqueando o corpo numa tentativa de tirar o nó à força.

- Está doendo ou incomodando? – perguntou Rachel.

- Faz diferença? – Quinn perguntou de mau-humor quando sua tentativa não funcionou.

- Faz. Se estiver doendo poder ser muscular ou mesmo alguma batida que você deu sem perceber. Se estiver incomodando poder ser que sua costa esteja fora do lugar, então eu posso coloca-la no lugar par você. – Rachel esclareceu.

- Está incomodando.

- Certo. Vire-se de bruços. – Rachel ordenou, Quinn prontamente se virou.

Rachel se sentou sob a bunda de Quinn, a loira enrijeceu com a mudança de peso repentina, então Rachel colocou as mãos na costa de Quinn e forçou seu peso sobre os punhos. Deu para ouvir claramente o estalo das costas voltando ao lugar. Quinn suspirou de contentamento, mas Rachel não parou por ai. Ela continuou a massagear as costas de Quinn com intuito de relaxar sua esposa, a loira por sua vez estava nas nuvens. Rachel terminou e rolou para o lado deitando-se e vendo Quinn dormir relaxadamente. Logo ela dormiu também, quando acordou no dia seguinte a loira estava enrolada nela como sempre e aparentemente a massagem tinha a relaxado tanto que nem acordar para correr ela acordou. Rachel se desenrolou de Quinn e preparou o café da manhã, em seguida foi tomar um relaxante banho de banheira. Não demorou muito e Quinn acordou agarrada ao travesseiro de Rachel, ela resmungou e procurou a morena pela cama só para constatar que estava sozinha, muito a contra gosto ela se levantou.

Quinn se sentou e tomou o café com calma, pegou o jornal a porta do apartamento e começou a ler as noticia sobre os lançamentos de livros da semana. Ela engasgou quando viu uma nota sobre a publicação do livro de Artie.

- Ela é rápida. – Quinn disse para si mesma impressionada por Rachel já ter começado a divulgação do livro.

Uma musica começou a tocar no ambiente, Quinn olhou em volta confusa, ela não se lembrava de ter ligado o rádio. Foi então que ela notou que a musica vinha do quarto, ela se levantou e foi devagar até seus aposentos ouvindo atentamente a letra. Ela conhecia essa musica, era de Celine Dion, mas a cantora ela nunca tinha ouvido. Era uma voz melodiosa e forte, doce que fez Quinn querer voltar a musica do começo. O mais impressionante era que era a capela.

Quinn abriu a porta do quarto assustando Rachel que estava de sapato e saia, mas ainda sem blusa.

- Quinn, que susto! – Rachel exclamou aborrecida.

- Era você quem estava cantando? – Quinn perguntou impressionada.

- Sim. – Rachel admitiu orgulhosa.

- Uau... Você tem uma voz linda. – Quinn disse maravilhada. – Nunca pensou em ser cantora?

- Na verdade eu faço faculdade disso, se lembra? – Rachel disse se terminado de fechar os botões de sua blusa. – E em breve pretendo fazer teste para um musical.

- Eu não entendo muita coisa de musica, mas tenho certeza que você consegue o papel que quiser cantando desse jeito. – Rachel corou com o comentário de Quinn, ela estava acostumada a ser elogiada, mas mesmo assim era diferente quando vinha de alguém como Quinn. Ela não sabia explicar no quê, mas era diferente.

- Vamos nos atrasar. – Rachel disse saindo do quarto. Quinn a seguiu. – Sua dor passou?

- Sim, sua massagem surtiu efeito. – Quinn disse dando um sorriso agradecido.

Quinn se arrumou enquanto Rachel tomava o café da manhã, em seguida elas foram para o trabalho conversando sobre o dia de ontem. Mais uma vez Rachel disse para Quinn por Tina como sua secretária, a loira prometeu entrevistar a asiática antes de anunciar no jornal a vaga. Quinn tinha um sorriso relaxado quando chegou ao trabalho, cumprimentou com um sorriso quem quer que visse pela frente e se dirigiu a sua sala. As pessoas olhavam abismadas para ela, nunca a tinham visto sorrir era quase um milagre.

Pouco tempo em sua sala e Quinn começou a perder o a disposição que tinha quando chegou e resolveu ir atrás de uma secretária antes que ela mandasse Kurt para o inferno. Ela parou bons minutos tentando se lembrar do nome da garota que Rachel queria que ela contratasse. Ela decidiu dar-se por vencida e pegou o telefone para discar na sala de sua esposa, mas uma batida rápida na porta interrompeu seus planos.

Relutantemente uma garota asiática entrou, ela parecia extremamente nervosa e tremia da cabeça aos pés. Isso fez Quinn se sentir como Meryl Streep em o diabo veste Prada.

- R-Rachel disse que você queria me ver? – A asiática gaguejou.

- Hum... Veja bem... – Quinn pausou ainda sem se lembrar do nome da garota.

- Tina. – A garota informou timidamente.

- Veja bem, Tina. Eu estou precisando de uma secretária nova e...

- Eu adoraria! – Tina se prontificou.

Quinn a olhou atordoada por um momento, isso fez Tina ficar na defensiva novamente. Então Quinn deu de ombros.

- Você começa hoje, vou mandar um e-mail para o DP e eles já vão providenciar as senhas que você precisa para trabalhar comigo. – Quinn deu um sorriso de lado para a garota. – Você já pode se sentar na antiga mesa de Rachel se quiser, tem muito trabalho acumulado lá. Obrigada por se dispor.

Tina saiu da sala se sentindo nas nuvens. Ela foi a cafeteria onde as garotas a esperavam em expectativa. Ela se sentou ainda trêmula e Kitty prontamente lhe deu um copo de água com açúcar.

- O que a megera fez com você? – Mercedes disparou já querendo ir tirar satisfação com a loira.

- Hey! – Rachel disse aparecendo logo atrás de Tina e se sentando com elas. – Olha como fala da minha esposa!

Mercedes fez uma careta, mas não retrucou. Tina bebeu o copo de água e sorriu para Rachel.

- Obrigada.

- Você merece, T. – Rachel disse abraçando a asiática.

- Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo? – Mercedes exigiu ansiosa. – Do jeito que você está sorrindo até parece que ela te promoveu...

Mercedes parou após dizer isso. Então ela assistiu a troca de olhares entre Rachel e Tina, incrédula ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. Tina moveu a cabeça confirmando.

- No way! – Mercedes exclamou. Então ela abraçou Tina apertado. – Parabéns, T!

As garotas comemoraram com uma rodada dupla de café, depois voltaram ao trabalho. Tina tratou de começar a organizar os papeis e dar prioridade aos mais importantes. Ficou até mais tarde no trabalho organizando a mesa, Quinn ficou impressionada com a dedicação de Tina e se lembrou de agradecer Rachel pela dica.

- Você demorou, não devia ficar tanto no trabalho, vai acabar adoecendo. – Rachel disse pondo o prato na mesa.

- Agora as coisas vão melhorar com Tina lá. Aliás, obrigada por isso. – Quinn agradeceu. Ela gemeu em agrado ao provar o macarrão que Rachel tinha feito, a morena realmente sabia cozinha.

- Não foi nada.

Elas jantaram falando sobre o dia e depois foram se deitar. Quinn se remexeu desconfortável na cama, ela virou e virou e virou até Rachel bufar e acender a luz.

- O que foi? Está com dor na costa de novo? – Rachel perguntou aborrecida por não conseguir dormir.

- Não. Só sem sono, vou ficar na sala. – Quinn respondeu se levantando.

Foi a vez de Rachel revirar na cama sem conseguir dormir. Ela tentou, tentou muito, até carneirinhos ela contou mas não surtiu efeito. Ela se cansou e se levantou indo para sala. Quinn estava assistindo um filme qualquer e Rachel se juntou a ela.

- Sentiu minha falta? – Quinn provocou.

- Perdi o sono. – Rachel resmungou revirando os olhos.

Elas ficaram em silêncio assistindo a tv. Quinn estava achando aquele absurdamente sem noção, mas tinha Megan Fox nele e ela simplesmente não podia mudar de canal. Depois de vários minutos assistindo Megan devorar homens ela decidiu que teve o suficiente, já estava mudando de canal quando Megan e a loira de Mamma Mia – que Quinn nunca lembrava o nome – começaram a se beijar. Então Quinn se deu conta de quanto tempo estava sem sexo e pior que sua esposa estava ao lado assistindo com ela.

Ela lentamente se virou para Rachel que estava rígido ao lado dela. Rachel a olhou de lado mordendo o lábio inferior.

- A-acho melhor eu voltar para cama. – Rachel gaguejou.

- Eu acho melhor eu não voltar. – Quinn engoliu em seco.

- Oh... – Rachel exclamou ao notar os sinais.

Quinn estava respirando rápido e seus olhos estavam escuros, Rachel viu pela textura fina da camisa de Quinn que ela realmente estava excitada. Rachel corou furiosamente quando notou que Quinn havia percebido o olhar dela.

- Eu acho melhor você ir Rachel – Quinn suspirou.

- Você está precisando relaxar de novo. – Rachel disse se movendo para o colo de Quinn. – Deixa eu te ajudar, da ultima vez funcionou não foi?

Quinn balançou a cabeça em concordância.

Rachel emaranhou os dedos no cabelo loiro de Quinn terminando a distancia entre elas. Quinn tinha os lábios mais macios que ela provou, sua pele ficou arrepiada com a forma como Quinn a envolveu em seus braços, ela estremeceu com o gemido que Quinn soltou e seu coração acelerou com a forma delicada que Quinn a deitou no sofá. Quinn deitou-se sobre Rachel desacelerando o beijo até ser apenas um encostar de lábios, então ela desceu o beijo para queixo e trilhou o maxilar de sua esposa até chegar ao ponto do pulso logo abaixo da orelha. Ela sugou a pela e mordiscou o lóbulo da judia, que ofegou e arranhou o coro cabeludo de Quinn incentivando ela a continuar.

Em nenhum momento da sua vida Rachel chegou a pensar em se envolver com uma mulher, sempre respeitou a opção dos outros, mas jamais cogitou a hipótese de ter um relacionamento com uma garota.

Agora Rachel não só cogitava um relacionamento sério com Quinn como estava desesperada para seguir em frente e consumar seu casamento.

Quinn aos poucos foi erguendo a blusa de Rachel puxando-a para fora do corpo da judia. Ela abaixou tomando um seio de Rachel em sua boca enquanto massageava o outro com a mão, Rachel arqueou contra ela sentindo uma corrente elétrica percorrer seu corpo.

- Quinn... – Rachel gemeu sentindo a loira trilhar sua barriga com a língua e palma seu sexo sob o pijama.

- Você tem certeza? – Quinn perguntou segurando o elástico do shorts.

- Sim. – Rachel assentiu ofegante.

Lentamente Quinn tirou a roupa de baixo de Rachel deixando-a completamente nua. Ela distribuiu beijos pela parte interna das coxas da morena antes de finalmente prová-la.

Rachel ofegou ao sentir a língua de Quinn deslizar sobre seu sexo, ela estava ficando completamente louca, um grito irrompeu de seu peito quando Quinn a penetrou com dois dedos. Bastou algumas estocadas e Rachel se desfez sob os dedos de Quinn.

Quinn subiu pelo corpo de Rachel e a beijou lentamente enquanto ela saia da neblina que ocupava sua mente. Rachel sorriu contra o beijo e envolveu os braços envolta de Quinn. A loira distraidamente beijava os lábios de Rachel e se surpreendeu quando Rachel a empurrou, ela resmungou quando suas costas bateu no chão, mas seu resmungo morreu quando Rachel montou seu quadril e começou a despi-la.

Depois de horas e horas no chão da sala, Quinn e Rachel decidiram ir para cama, elas se aconchegaram e adormeceram de exaustão, não que alguma delas estivesse reclamando, o cansaço foi mais que bem-vindo.

Quinn acordou naquela manhã sentindo excessivamente relaxada, ela depositou um beijo no ombro de Rachel antes de se levantar. Tomou um banho rápido e foi até a sala limpar a bagunça. Tirou o tapete e jogou junto com os pijamas para lavar. Depois sentiu a preguiça bater, o tempo nublado não ajudava em nada seu autoestima, ela pegou seu notebook e se aconchegou no sofá sorvendo seu café quente e gemendo prazerosamente pelo gosto bom. Ela adorava o café que Rachel fazia, mesmo que tenha sido feito ontem e esquentado hoje de manhã.

Na paz de sua casa Quinn começou a ler os manuscritos agradecendo a falta de barulho e decidiu trabalhar em casa hoje. Sua mente girava furiosamente com ideias para transformar as obras e best-sellers.

Mas sua paz não durou.

- Eu senti! – Quinn saltou assustada derrubando seu notebook no tapete felpudo da sala e se encolheu levando a mão no peito. – Eu senti!

Quinn observou de olhos arregalados Santana invadir sua sala como uma maníaca e parar em sua frente agarrando seus ombros.

- Que porra Santana! – Quinn vociferou após se recuperar do susto. – Você perdeu sua mente?! Pirou?!

- Não. Quinn é serio! – Santana se sentou em frente à amiga. – Eu vi os unicórnios, fogos de artificio, senti tremores, garganta seca e...

- Santana! – Quinn berrou segurando o rosto da latina – Quer parar! Você está me assustando! Vai me dizer que a loucura dos seus pacientes pegou em você.

- Não idiota, lembra aquela besteirada que você vive publicando e me obrigando a ler com suas malditas amostras grátis? Aquelas sobre sensações e sentimentos?

- Huh?

- Eu senti Q!

- Você se apaixonou? – Quinn perguntou divertida, quando Santana franziu o cenho negando com a cabeça, Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha e a morena abaixou a cabeça engolindo o orgulho.

- Talvez...

- Quinn? – Tanto Quinn quanto Santana se viraram para encarar uma Rachel sonolenta sair do quarto embrulhada em um roupão. – O que está acontecendo? Que barulheira...

- Está tudo bem, Rachel. – Quinn disse se adiantando e parando ao lado da morena. – É só Santana.

Os olhos de Rachel se fixaram na latina e o maxilar da morena cerrou ao constatar o quão bonita a mulher era. Ela avaliou Santana e percebeu que estava sendo avaliada também pelos olhos de águia da latina.

Rachel ergueu o queixo e Santana se levantou aceitando o desafio.

- Tem uma anã semi-nua na sua casa, Q. – Santana zombou.

- Santana, por favor... – Quinn pediu ao ver como Rachel estreitou os olhos.

- Nossa casa. – Rachel rosnou. – E a anã aqui é esposa dela, e você? Quem diabos pensa que é para chegar essa hora da manhã fazendo essa barulheira na casa dos outros e ainda por cima ofendendo-me?

Santana lentamente olhou para Quinn perguntando silenciosamente se era verdade. Quinn assentiu. Então ela voltou seu olhar para Rachel e respondeu:

- Eu sou Santana Lopez, melhor amiga de Quinn, e casada ou não com ela você ainda continua uma anã mal encarada!

- Ela é sempre infantil assim? – Rachel perguntou para Quinn que apenas deu de ombros.

- Falou a rainha dos baixinhos. – Santana retrucou. Quinn teve que morder o lábio para não rir, Rachel furiosamente saiu da sala deixando uma Santana convencida e uma Quinn indecisa.

- Você precisava tratar ela assim? – Quinn perguntou aborrecida.

- Você casou e não me convidou? – Santana vociferou.

Quinn engoliu em seco e deu um passou para trás quando Santana se aproximou. Ela viu a magoa e o fogo nos olhos da latina.

- Me desculpa...? – Quinn tentou ainda mantendo distancia.

- Não mesmo!


	9. Chapter 9

- Você casou e não me convidou? – Santana vociferou.

Quinn engoliu em seco e deu um passou para trás quando Santana se aproximou. Ela viu a magoa e o fogo nos olhos da latina.

- Me desculpa...? – Quinn tentou ainda mantendo distancia.

- Não mesmo!

Santana estava muito magoada com Quinn por não ter se lembrado dela. Elas eram melhores amigas desde sempre, cresceram juntas. A latina viveu um tempo na Inglaterra onde conheceu Quinn, que era uma típica britânica com mania de chá e criada para se habituar a ambientes silenciosos. Em pouco tempo Quinn já estava acostumada com barulho, gírias e viciada em café. Quando Santana voltou para os EUA, Quinn resolveu acompanha-la depois de seus pais expulsá-la da casa. Elas foram Cheerleaders no colegial onde Quinn se adaptou a educação americana e se tornou QueenBee no colegial. Ela esteve lá pra Quinn em todos os momentos, incentivou-a perder peso, inclusive levou-a para se tatuar, que foi como um pacto entre elas. Quinn tatuou uma estrela completamente cheia e Santana apenas o molde. Era um significado de que uma sempre completaria a outra.

E agora ela volta e descobre que no tempo em que ela passou fora sua melhor amiga havia se casado e não tinha telefonado, enviado uma mensagem ou um e-mail que fosse, para avisá-la.

- Não foi planejado, nós fomos visitar a família de Rachel na semana de aniversário da avó dela. Mas na véspera da festa, sua avó pediu que nós nos casasse lá, era um sonho da velha não podíamos dizer não. – Quinn se defendeu.

- Então, você se esqueceu de convidar seus amigos? – Santana perguntou emburrada.

- Foi uma reunião simples, apenas para familiares e amigos muito próximos. – Quinn esclareceu.

- Ouch! – Santana exclamou levando a mão ao peito dramaticamente.

- O que foi? – Quinn se aproximou afoita.

- Só para amigos e familiares muito próximos? – Ela repetiu incrédula. – Durante anos eu fui sua única família, sua única amiga e agora você me vem com essa?

- Eu não quis dizer isso dessa forma, San. – Quinn se defendeu levando a mão para segurar o braço da latina.

- Não toque! – Santana estapeou a mão de Quinn. – E não há mais "San" para você, terminamos aqui!

Santana saiu como um raio porta a fora da mesma forma que entrou deixando Quinn atordoada na sala. A loira tentou chama-la, mas antes que ela alcançasse a porta a latina já tinha desaparecido.

Quinn voltou cabisbaixa para apartamento e se jogou no sofá discando seu número incansavelmente, mas nenhuma vez foi atendida. Rachel já estava trocada e pronta para o trabalho, se aproximou estranhando a loira esparramada no sofá.

- Não vai se aprontar para ir ao trabalho? – perguntou Rachel.

Quinn negou com a cabeça.

- Vou ficar em casa, não estou no clima para escritório hoje. – Quinn resmungou abraçando a almofada.

- Uau, essa Santana tem um efeito grande sobre você. Foi só ela sair se fazendo de vítima para você ficar de molho em casa tentando encontrar uma forma de se desculpar. – Quinn ficou em alerta ao notar o ciúme na voz de Rachel. Tudo que ela precisava agora era que sua esposa e sua melhor amiga se odeiem.

- Não é bem assim. – Quinn se sentou.

- Claro que não. – Rachel disse sarcasticamente.

- Eu não vou ficar em casa para encontrar um jeito de me desculpar, eu apenas não quero ficar indisposta com ela. – Quinn se defendeu. – Ela é minha melhor amiga, você sabe a importância que ela tem na minha vida.

- Você não precisa me lembrar disso. – Rachel disse saindo sem sequer se despedir.

Quinn se jogou no sofá soltando um palavrão.

- Quantos anos temos? Dez? – Ela perguntou para ninguém em particular. – Isso só pode ser brincadeira.

Santana voltou direto para seu apartamento, se recusando a atender o celular e pedindo ao porteiro para não deixar ninguém subir. Hoje era um dia gelado, e após as surpresas que Quinn lhe proporcionado, tudo o que ela queria era se enrolar em uma coberta e assistir um filme. Ela comeu um sanduiche, se aconchegou no quarto e comprou um filme no payperview. Ela passou a tarde assistindo Batman, e pensando no quanto a mulher gato era gostosa. Então sua mente vagou para sua prioridade numero um, sua paciente Brittany Pierce, que tem sido nada mais que um desafio desde que elas se conheceram. Santana já não conseguia negar que sentia algo muito forte pela loira e tudo o que queria era leva-la para casa e cuidar dela com todo o carinho que ela merece.

Ela se lembrava como se fosse hoje do dia em que elas se conheceram.

_Santana se dirigiu a clinica de tratamento intensivo Nicolai Steven, onde no começo da semana foi convocada por um amigo para cuidar de um caso um tanto diferenciado. Ela era uma psicóloga conhecida na área, tinha sido treinada com outros psicólogos experientes e hoje, dentre seus colegas de trabalho, era reconhecida e chamada para auxiliar em casos que eles não sabem como proceder. _

_Esse caso não seria diferente. Aparentemente era uma garota meiga, que quase não falava e cativa a todos com sua personalidade doce. Porém, sua ficha criminal e psicológica leva todos a desconfiarem de sua bondade, mas não o suficiente para deixarem ela lá sem ser avaliada por um especialista experiente. _

_Alguns dos mais antigos de casa não conseguiram fazer com que a garota em questão se abrisse, então deixaram para Santana a missão de entendê-la. Era uma tarefa árdua tendo em vista que desde que foi deixada lá ela não cooperava e se dizia culpada de todas as acusações. Bem, Santana iria investigar isso a fundo._

_Ela entrou dando um sorriso amigável a Vera, recepcionista, e acompanhou Dr. Claude para seu novo caso. _

_- Tem certeza que não quer usar roupas formais? O uniforme é importante para o paciente identificar você. – Ele disse de cenho franzido mediante a roupa comum que Santana se recusava a trocar._

_- Dr. Claude, pelo que o senhor me disse ela se fecha toda vez que vê um medico._

_- Sim..._

_- Então hoje eu abrirei uma exceção. – A latina disse dando de ombros. – Ela me conhecera com Santana Lopez do Brooklin e não Dra. Lopez de Princeton._

_ - Espero que de certo... – Ele disse duvidoso._

_- Eu também... – Santana suspirou antes de entrar no quarto da garota._

_O quarto era todo branco como todos os quartos da clinica, o diferencial desse para os demais era que as paredes envolta a cama da loira estava coberta de desenhos de patos e unicórnios. A garota permanecia sentada na cama com sua prancheta de desenho em mãos e os lápis furiosamente colorindo o que quer que ela esteja desenhando._

_Santana já a achou louca, afinal patos não eram roxos e unicórnios não tinha a calda da cor do arco-irís. Ela esperou sua presença ser notada pela paciente, mas aparentemente a garota estava bem ignorando-a._

_ - Hum... Oi. – Santana disse se sentando em frente à garota. – Meu nome é Santana. Hoje vou lhe fazer companhia, você se importa?_

_ A garota olhou a latina por um instante e deu de ombros voltando a ignora-la. Santana tentou conversar de varias formas, mas a garota não dizia uma palavra. _

_E assim foi durante semanas. Ela chegava, sentava, falava e era ignorada pela garota. Quando estava prestes a enlouquecer decidiu tentar agir como se a indiferença da paciente não a afetasse._

_- Bom dia Brittany – Ela disse sorrindo e se sentando. Após alguns minutos de silêncio Santana perdeu a paciência. – Você vai fingir que eu não estou aqui hoje ou vai parar com essa brincadeira de mudo-não-mudo e conversar comigo? Me diga, você pelo menos sabe que eu estou aqui? Minha presença te incomoda? Quer que eu vá embora?_

_- Eu sei que você está ai. Só não quero falar sobre meu estado e tentar novos medicamentos. – A loira disse sem tirar os olhos do bloco de desenho. – Ficaria contente em só passar o dia desenhando._

_Agora foi Santana que perdeu a capacidade de falar. Depois de um tempo em loading, Santana voltou a funcionar._

_- Eu não tenho remédios para você. Tão pouco quero falar sobre coisas desgastantes. Só quero lhe fazer companhia._

_A loira levantou os olhos encontrando os olhos negros da latina pela primeira vez. Santana pensou que jamais tinha visto olhos tão belos. Mesmo Quinn não tinha olhos tão marcantes._

_- Sou Brittany. – A garota disse oferecendo um sorriso discreto._

_- Santana._

_A latina respondeu mecanicamente, ela percebeu que era o jeito da loira dizer que elas começariam de novo a partir dali. Ela não estava preparada para encarar aqueles olhos azuis. Eram tão puros..._

_- O que você está fazendo num lugar como esse? – Brittany perguntou genuinamente curiosa._

_- Trabalhando._

_- Então você é como eles. – Disse momentaneamente desapontada._

_- Nem de longe, Brittany, não tenho absolutamente nada em comum com eles. – Santana disse desconfortável. _

_Sabia perfeitamente que a loira achava que ela era médica e não se sentia bem mentindo, mas de alguma forma ela teria que levar a loira a se abrir._

_- Posso ver o que desenha?_

_Brittany lhe entregou o bloco de notas com vários desenhos de animais coloridos de formas diferentes da realidade. _

_- São muito criativos. _

_- Tenho tempo de sobra para pensa-los. – Brittany deu de ombros guardando o caderno._

_- Você quer descansar um pouco? – Santana perguntou vendo a garota se acomodar na cama._

_- Você quer me fazer perguntas, todos querem, então só estou ficando confortável. – Brittany disse afofando o travesseiro antes de deitar._

_- Não quero lhe fazer perguntas. – Santana disse surpreendendo a loira. – Não sou como os outros. Só vim lhe fazer companhia._

_Elas ficaram ali, durante um bom tempo apenas se olhando. Brittany começou a se sentir transparente diante dos olhos da latina. Santana decidiu ajuda-la em seu descanso e começou a cantarolar para fazê-la dormir mais rápido._

_- Que musica é essa? – Brittany perguntou entre bocejos._

_- Landslide. – Santana sussurrou. _

_So, take this love and take it down_

_Yet if you climb a mountain and ya turn around_

_And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills_

_Well the landslide brought me down_

_And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills_

_Well maybe..._

_Well maybe...  
Well maybe... the landslide will bring you down..._

_Brittany nunca se sentiu tão relaxada antes de dormir. Talvez ela queira que Santana cante todas as vezes que ela for dormir._

_Santana por seu lado observou a loira ressonar tranquilamente. Ela parecia um anjo. Santana deixou o quarto indo à sala do Dr. Claude. Deu uma batida de leve e entrou em seguida._

_- Desistiu? – Ele perguntou com um suspiro. – Olhe Santana, sei que é um caso difícil, mas você é minha ultima esperança... Ela é uma boa pessoa..._

_ - Salve o discurso doutor. – Santana cortou-o – Vim dizer que ficarei com o caso. Quero todos os laudos e todas as receitas dadas a paciente em questão. Não quero que mais ninguém interfira e fico grata se puder atender minhas solicitações._

_ - Claro. Como queira. – Disse Dr. Claude espantado pela determinação nos olhos da latina._

_ - Amanhã estarei de volta._

_ Mesmo em sua casa, pela primeira vez na vida, Santana não estava conseguindo pensar em nada além do trabalho. Pelo menos era isso que ela estava tentando se convencer. _

_ Na realidade ela estava pensando em Brittany. _

_ Ela sabia alguns laudos, apesar de não ler todos. Mas ela queria conhecer Brittany de uma forma diferente, sem julgamentos, queria saber tudo sobre a garota, desde quando nasceu até quando foi internada. Sua noite foi complicada porque toda vez que ela fechava os olhos eles refletiam duas orbes azuis olhando-a com tal inocência que ela se sentia incomodada._

- Você vai aceitar minhas desculpas?

Santana pulou assustada do sofá. Quinn estava de braços cruzados aos seus pés olhando aborrecida para latina.

- Como você entrou aqui?

- Do mesmo jeito que você entrou no meu apartamento. – Quinn respondeu dando de ombros.

- Você fez uma copia da chave do meu apartamento? – Santana perguntou confusa.

- Eu... – Quinn parou de falar e olhou surpresa para morena. – O quê? Você fez uma copia da chave do meu apartamento?

Santana deu um sorriso amarelo e levantou do sofá passando por Quinn e entrando na cozinha. Ela se serviu com uma xicara de café e se sentou no balcão. Logo Quinn se sentou em frente a ela.

- Foi necessário. – Santana quebrou o silencio depois de um tempo. – Antes você só tinha a mim, e quando você bebia eu precisava me certificar que você tinha voltado para casa em segurança.

- Eu sinto muito por ter te excluído desse momento da minha vida. – Quinn disse segurando a mão da latina. – Me perdoa.

- Tem coisas acontecendo comigo também. – Santana sussurrou apertando a mão de Quinn. – E eu preciso muito de você agora.

- Eu vou estar aqui para você, San. – Quinn assegurou com veemência. – Me conte, por quem?

- Por quem o que? – Santana perguntou confusa.

- Por quem você se apaixonou.

Santana corou profundamente. Se fosse sobre sexo ela falaria sem sentir vergonha ou mesmo coraria, mas quando se tratava de sentimentos a latina ficava completamente sem jeito. Ela se remexeu desconfortável na cadeira. Quinn deu um aperto em sua mão e um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Aposto que é loira!

- E por que você acha isso? – Santana indagou.

- Porque você tem um estereotipo, você é louca por loiras. – Quinn deu de ombros. – O que me leva a crer que você camufla sua louca paixão por mim investindo em outras loiras enquanto sonha comigo.

Santana gargalhou e Quinn se juntou a ela. Pronto, o clima pesado tinha se dissipado. Santana se abriu para Quinn contando tudo sobre Brittany, desde o dia em que se conheceram até a semana passada quando Santana resolveu sair de laudos e partir para investigação. Ela ia tirar Brittany daquela clinica, nem que ela tivesse que sequestra-la para isso.


	10. Chapter 10

Quinn estava feliz por Santana finalmente ter se apaixonado, mesmo que essa paixão atualmente fosse não correspondida – de acordo com a latina –, e que tinha uma grande probabilidade desse relacionamento não dar certo, devido a circunstâncias óbvias.

E ela que achava que essa história de paixão entre médico e paciente era coisa de livro de romance para adolescentes. Como se não bastasse o drama na vida de sua melhor amiga, Quinn tinha que lidar com o drama que se instalara em sua casa, que era de longe menos problemático que o relacionamento de Santana.

Aos poucos ela foi remediando a situação, conseguiu amansar Santana, agora ela tinha que acalmar com uma diva furiosa que tinha o poder de mandá-la dormir no sofá. Ela só esperava que a morena não estivesse brava a esse ponto e que elas pudessem se acertarem e quem sabe, talvez, esperançosamente, repetir a noite anterior.

Desde que a manhã não se repetisse, obviamente.

Quinn chegou de mansinho em seu apartamento, avaliou o terreno colocando a cabeça pela fresta da porta e franziu o cenho quando viu que as luzes estavam apagadas. Ela acendeu a luz da sala e, o mais silenciosamente que pode, foi para cozinha. Tudo apagado, sem comida na mesa e sem recepção amigável, mais uma vez Quinn estranhou. Ela foi para os quartos e não viu sinal de sua esposa, então ela pegou o telefone e discou o número dela.

Após a terceira tentativa Rachel atendeu com uma voz meio embriagada.

- Diva da Broadway falando. - Quinn ouviu risos no fundo e uma musica alta abafar o som do telefone.

- Rachel?

- Siiiim! – Rachel gritou do outro lado da linha.

- Onde você está? – Quinn perguntou preocupada.

- Não sei... Perai... – Quinn ouviu Rachel tirar o celular e gritar algo para alguém que gritou de voltam, mas com a barulheira foi difícil ela escutar o que elas conversavam. – Estou num bar perto da empresa. Um bar que tem bebida!

Rachel gargalhou como se estivesse assistindo a uma comédia muito engraçada, Quinn revirou os olhos. Isso era realmente tudo que ela precisava agora.

- Em que rua fica esse bar? – Quinn perguntou saindo do apartamento com intuito de buscar sua esposa onde quer que ela fosse.

- Fale com Marley, eu vou dançar! – Quinn chamou por Rachel, mas ela já tinha ido e entregue o telefone para sua amiga.

- Pronto? – A garota respondeu confusa no telefone.

- Onde fica esse bar? – Quinn perguntou irritada. Marley prontamente lhe forneceu o endereço e Quinn dirigiu feito uma louca até chegar ao local.

Ela mal tinha parado o carro quando saltou dele entrando feito um furacão no bar. Ela avistou a mesa onda as colegas de Rachel estavam amontoadas, e se aproximou de primeira notou que sua esposa não estava na mesa. Então ela olhou para pista de dança e viu Rachel dançando completamente solta, junto a ela tinha um homem baixo e forte que mantinha os braços envolta da cintura dela.

Quinn enxergou tudo vermelho.

Ela se aproximou segurando Rachel pelo braço e a arrastando para fora da pista de dança. Rachel parecia confusa, mas quando reconheceu Quinn parou de protestar.

Rachel confusamente balançava a mão se despedindo de suas amigas que olhavam a cena de olhos arregalados. Aparentemente só Rachel não tinha notado que estava em problemas. Rachel observou Quinn falar o caminho todo, notou que ela estava irritada, e se sentiu excepcionalmente quente ao ver sua esposa irritada e demonstrando tanta possessividade.

- Hein? – Quinn perguntou irritada.

- Oi? – Rachel perguntou confusa, saindo de sua nuvem e vendo Quinn revirar os olhos e sair do carro. Aos tropeços Rachel a seguiu, ela saltou assustada com o barulho da trava do carro e acabou se perdendo no estacionamento de seu prédio. – Onde ela foi? – Rachel se perguntou rodando para ver se encontrava Quinn.

Ao notar que não estava sendo seguida, Quinn voltou aborrecida e segurou a mão de Rachel a guiando para o elevador.

- Eu perguntei se você acha certo sair para beber sem me avisar para onde foi, você acha isso normal Rachel? – Quinn perguntou irritada.

- Eu não lhe devo satisfação. – Rachel se empertigou.

- Ah deve sim, eu sou sua esposa, lembra? – Quinn ressaltou mostrando a aliança.

- Que eu me lembre, isso – Rachel ergueu o dedo anelar - é falso! – Rachel disse sem conseguir se conter. – Nosso casamento é falso! – Ela exclamou balançando a aliança em frente a Quinn. Para Quinn foi como se Rachel tivesse lhe dado um tapa na cara. – Assim como eu não posso exigir nada de você, você também não pode exigir nada de mim. – Rachel continuou – Até porque a única pessoa que se sente no direito de te cobrar satisfação é aquela sua melhor amiga lambisgoia.

Quinn saiu do elevador sem responder a provocação da judia, ela entrou no apartamento indo direto para o quarto sem dirigir um segundo olhar sequer a Rachel. A morena a seguiu e bateu de cara com a porta do quarto.

- Quinn? – Rachel chamou batendo na porta.

A porta se abriu e um travesseiro bateu em sua cara, Rachel chacoalhou a cabeça assustada, seguido do travesseiro veio um cobertor e tudo que ela ouviu antes da portar bater foi um "Vai se foder".

Rachel decidiu que não queria dormir no quarto de hospedes, então ela deitou no chão e se enrolou no cobertor sem se importar que o carpete fosse duro e ela provavelmente ficaria com dor nas costas. Quem sabe a noite Quinn não abriria a porta.

_ Beep Beep Beep_

Santana revirou incomodada pelos gritos do despertador. Com um delicado soco ela o desligou. Ela não sabe que horas foi dormir, mas parecia que foi há cinco minutos. Santana saiu de sua casa vestindo um sobretudo preto que lhe deixava parecendo à mulher gato no filme do Batman que ela assistiu na noite passada. Ok, talvez ela tenha se baseado um pouco no look da ladra, até uma bota preta de cano longo ela estava usando.

Quando chegou ao seu trabalho viu em cima de sua mesa três pastas gigantes. Ela teria arquivado imediatamente se não fosse pelo nome do paciente atraindo-a para elas.

_Brittany Susan Pierce._

Fazia meses que Santana estudava aquilo, ela já tinha até decorado algumas partes. Ela se jogou atrás da mesa e começou a folear tudo de novo.

- Do começo... – Santana sussurrou contendo um sorriso ao se lembrar de Mr. Schuster.

Ela se acomodou com uma caneca de café fervendo ao lado, pegou sua caneta esferográfica vermelha e puxou a primeira pasta para si. Era preta, grande e pesada. Santana nunca tinha visto tantos diagnósticos para apenas um paciente, e todos eram diferentes e contraditórios. Realmente um mistério.

_"… Brittany Pierce, 17 anos, nascida em Phoenix no Arizona, dia 1 de fevereiro de 1987. Pais desconhecidos. Endereço desconhecido. Dados não confirmados, pois não consta em nenhum meio de busca informações sobre o paciente. Tudo dito aqui foi baseado em informações que a paciente escreveu em uma folha..."._

- Estranho... – Santana sussurrou, ela lia diversas vezes aquilo e não entendia porque Brittany estava internada.

_... Duvidamos que a paciente em questão esteja com sequelas cerebrais. Não demonstra distúrbios de personalidade, alterações de humor ou qualquer sintoma que indique o mesmo..."._

_"... Não creio que a paciente seja um perigo para a sociedade. Sem necessidade de internação..."._

- Se não há necessidade porque ela está internada? – A latina se perguntou pegando a pasta seguinte.

_"... Brittany Susan Pierce, 20 anos, nascida em Phoenix no Arizona dia 1 de fevereiro de 1987. Pai falecido, madrasta – Terry Pierce - alega ser responsável pela paciente. Disse que a paciente fugiu após matar sua irmã mais nova e atropelar uma criança que morava na vizinhança. Alega que por diversas vezes a paciente tem distúrbios de humor e por vezes se torna violenta..."._

_"... Brittany se tornou calada na presença da madrasta e tentou esbofetear a mesma...". _

_"... Brittany chorou após a madrasta deixar o quarto...". _

_"... Paciente perigoso, sem condições de convivência em sociedade... Internação urgente."._

- Terry... Terry... Você ainda é um mistério para mim – Santana resmungou, achava aquele laudo uma piada. Brittany não parecia o tipo de garota que ataca os outros.

_"... Brittany Susan Pierce, 24 anos, nascida em Phoenix no Arizona, dia 1 de fevereiro de 1987. Pai falecido. Madrasta responsável longe de ser encontrada. Apurei informações do laudo anterior e não consta acusação de assassinato contra a paciente, que não tem carta de motorista, nunca dirigiu um carro, jamais atropelou alguém (Dados checados na delegacia local e confirmados por vizinhos de sua antiga residência)..."._

_ "... Paciente alega nunca ter recebido visita de familiares. Confirmado por secretaria. Alega não ter família. Informações confirmadas por gesto já que paciente em questão se recusa a falar..."._

_ "... Paciente sem razão de internação..."._

- Bem... Isso tudo é besteira. – Santana jogou as pastas no canto da sala. – Se ele acredita que não tem razão para interná-la porque não deu alta para ela então?

Mais uma pergunta sem resposta, fazia meses que ela tentava se aprofundar nas conversas com Brittany, mas a loira sempre se esquivava. Dessa vez Santana se viu em frente ao quarto de Brittany com um novo propósito, conseguir o máximo de informações possíveis para poder tirá-la de lá com a certeza que ela não responderia a um processo por isso.

- Oi. – Santana disse parada na porta sem jeito. Sentou-se em uma cadeira em frente à loira que desenhava sem prestar atenção a sua volta, parecia que ela fazia muito isso. - Pelo visto você gostou do bloco de desenho que eu te dei... - Santana comentou.

- Sim, meu pai costumava me dar vários quando eu era criança então eu meio que amo desenhar. – Brittany respondeu sorrindo.

Era a primeira vez que Brittany falava sobre seus familiares e Santana se sentiu triunfante.

- O que mais você gosta de fazer Brittany? - Os olhos da loira se iluminaram e por um momento ela abandonou o desenho.

- Eu gosto de dançar. Não. Eu amo dançar! – Ela disse entusiasmada.

- Que tipo de dança? – Santana perguntou cruzando as pernas e se inclinando para mais perto apoiando seu braço em seu joelho e seu queixo em seu punho.

Brittany acompanhou seus movimentos se inclinando um pouco contra a parede, mas relaxando em seguida. Ela já se sentia segura perto de Santana, afinal a morena sempre foi boa para ela. Levava doces e blocos de desenhos e conversava sobre coisas diversas, às vezes cantava para ela dormir e Brittany adorava o som da voz da latina.

- Qualquer tipo. Eu danço de tudo. – Brittany disse orgulhosa. Santana sorriu e o mais casual que pode perguntou: - Quem te ensinou a dançar?

- Minha mãe, ela me ensinou um pouco antes de morrer, o resto eu aprendi sozinha.

Santana notou que Brittany ficou triste ao se lembrar da mãe, ela cogitou aprofundar o assunto como uma boa psicóloga, mas achou que não era o momento.

- E seu pai, onde está? – Santana perguntou.

- Junto com a minha mãe, no céu. – Brittany sussurrou. – Mas eu não quero falar sobre minha família.

Santana notou que aquele foi o fim do assunto. Ela respeitou a decisão da loira. Ela olhou ao redor da sala e franziu o cenho vendo o café da manhã mal tocado, ela vinha notando alguns meses que Brittany quase não comia o que davam a ela, Santana estava ficando preocupada com a saúde da loira.

- Você não se alimentou?

- Não gosto de comer isso de manhã. – Brittany deu de ombros.

- O que você gosta de comer?

- Frutas. – Brittany disse com um ar sonhador - E chocolate obviamente. – Acrescentou.

Santana anotou a lista de pedidos em sua mente e carinhosamente a chamou de "Desejos de Britt-Britt". Ela sabia que não era muito profissional, mas ela não podia se conter.

A vontade de desvendar o passado de Brittany era cada vez mais forte e ela sabia que podia contar com a ajuda e influência de sua amiga badass que tem todo tipo de contato, então ela ligou para Quinn. A loira atendeu-a de forma estranha no telefone. Chamou-a de amor e disse que faria o que ela quisesse. Mas depois de anos trabalhando como psicóloga as reações estranhas das pessoas não a assustava mais.

Quinn não dormiu aquela noite se revirando de raiva na cama, ela faria Rachel sentir na pele a dor da rejeição como ela estava sentindo agora. Ela levantou e abriu a porta se assustando quando Rachel rolou para dentro do quarto fazendo um estrondo e uma confusão de travesseiro e cobertor embolado, a morena acordou assustada com o movimento repentino, se sentou massageando a cabeça e resmungando sobre falta de tato.

- Por que eu estou no chão? – Rachel perguntou confusa.

- Não sei e não me importa. – Quinn respondeu dando de ombros, ela pulou Rachel como quem pula um cachorro e foi para a cozinha. Ela preparou o café e deixou tudo pronto, passou por Rachel que saiu já pronta para o trabalho e não dirigiu um olhar sequer para judia.

Rachel estranhou a tratamento de indiferença que estava recebendo, ela se lembrava fracamente da noite anterior. Lembrava-se de Quinn ter ficado brava, mas não se lembrava de em momento algum da noite ter feito algo para magoar sua esposa. Rachel esperou Quinn voltar para tomar café, a loira entrou na cozinha pegou sua xicara e se sentou lendo o jornal sem levantar os olhos um minuto que fosse para Rachel.

- O que eu fiz? – Rachel perguntou.

Quinn continuou ignorando-a.

- Quinn? – Rachel chamou. – Quinn, fale comigo!

- O quê? – Quinn perguntou grossa.

- Porque você está tão brava comigo? Eu fiz algo errado ontem depois que bebi? – Rachel perguntou insegura.

- Não sei, fez? – Quinn rebateu irônica. Rachel se encolheu diante do olhar gelado da loira, parecia que ela tinha voltado a ser a Quinn-Fabray-Editora-Chefe e não a pessoa com quem ela havia passado uma noite de amor um dia atrás.

- Se você não se lembra, não sou eu quem vai te contar. – Quinn disse batendo a caneca na mesa. Ela se levantou e jogou uma chave para Rachel que se atrapalhou para conseguir segurar. – Essa chave é da picape, você pode usa-la a partir de agora. Eu já estou de saída, até o trabalho docinho.

Quinn deu um sorriso forçado a Rachel antes de ir embora. A morena ficou de olhos petrificada olhando para o lugar onde Quinn esteve antes. Ela conhecia a loira e sabia que, o que quer que ela tenha feito, Quinn vai demorar a perdoar e ela vai sofrer como um cachorro não mão da loira.

Rachel foi trabalhar ainda tentando se lembrar do que tinha feito de errado, além de beber e sair sem avisar. Ela sabia que isso irritaria a loira e elas estariam quites por Quinn não ter colocado limites em sua melhor amiga e ter a deixado maltratar Rachel em sua própria casa. E ela também sabia que isso não seria o suficiente para fazer a loira ficar tão magoada com ela, tinha que ter acontecido algo a mais.

Quando chegou ao trabalho Mercedes e Marley vieram preocupadas saber se ela tinha se metido em problemas com Quinn devido à escapada de ontem, mas Rachel tratou de tranquiliza-las dizendo que estava tudo em ordem. Rachel se livrou das colegas e foi até a sala de Quinn. A loira em questão estava com cara de poucos amigos e continuou ignorando a morena quando ela entrou na sala.

Rachel não se abalou pelo tratamento de gelo, deu a volta na mesa fechando o notebook de Quinn e apoiando na mesa em frente a ela para que ela não fugisse.

- Eu estava trabalhando. – Quinn disse crispando os lábios, aborrecida pela intromissão.

- Não, não estava. – Rachel cruzou os braços e Quinn imitou a pose. – Você está me tratando como se fosse sua inimiga, como se não tivéssemos chegado a um consenso!

- Estou te tratando como sempre tratei. – Quinn argumentou.

- Exatamente! – Rachel exclamou exasperada. - Você tinha mudado depois do casamento. O que aconteceu, foi algo que eu disse?

- Não. Você só me fez ver que não existe razão para mudarmos, que nosso casamento não é verdadeiro e não somos nada mais que sócias em algo que beneficia ambas. – Rachel encarou Quinn incrédula.

- Você só pode estar brincando! - Rachel disse exasperada. Quando Quinn não expressou reação nenhuma, Rachel resolver que a conversa estava encerrada.

- Volte a falar comigo quando você não estiver sendo uma cadela!

O toque do telefone de Quinn cortou a resposta da loira. Ela atendeu e resolveu que era hora de se vingar.

- Oi amor. – Quinn disse sedutoramente ao telefone.

_- Que? _– Santana perguntou estranhando o jeito da loira.

- Precisa de algo? – Quinn indagou, fingindo que nada estava fora do normal.

Rachel parou na porta ouvindo a forma como Quinn falava no telefone, ela olhou para loira que estava de costas para porta enrolando uma mecha de cabelo entre os dedos.

_- Preciso de sua ajuda, tem como você me encontrar na clínica?_

- Claro, Sant. Eu faço o que você quiser, estarei ai em alguns minutos. – Santana finalizou a ligação após isso. Quinn escutou a porta do escritório bater com força e um sorriso vitorioso surgiu em seus lábios.

Agora Rachel Berry sentiria na pele o que Quinn sentiu ontem, olho por olho e dente por dente. Sue Silvester sentiria orgulho.

Quinn foi até a clínica que Santana trabalhava trinta minutos depois de ter conversado com ela. Ela encontrou a latina enfurnada no escritório rodeada por pastas, a morena pediu que ela se sentasse, Quinn silenciosamente se sentou e observou a latina começar a empilhar papeis em frente a ela.

- Você sabe que a psicóloga aqui é você, certo? – Quinn perguntou olhando os diversos laudos.

- Sim, mas quem tem saco para ler coisas idiotas é você. – Santana resmungou continuando sua caçada.

- Achei que essas coisas fossem importantes para o tratamento... – Quinn comentou folheando o laudo que ela veio a perceber ser de Brittany.

- Sim, mas esses são falsos. – Santana respondeu naturalmente.

Isso cativou a atenção da loira, atentamente Quinn começou a ler os laudos que Santana colocava em frente a ela. A latina esperou pacientemente bebericando seu café, depois de todos os laudos lidos o rosto de Quinn era uma interrogação que espelhava o rosto de Santana.

- É tudo muito controverso. – Quinn comentou.

- Sim.

- Então essa é a famosa Brittany... – Quinn sussurro pra si mesma, olhando a foto da loira. – Gostosa.

Num movimento rápido a foto foi arrancada de sua mão.

- Hey! – Quinn protestou. – Eu estava olhando.

- Vai olhar aquela criança que você adotou! – Quinn fuzilou Santana com os olhos.

- É falso. – Quinn admitiu, tinha chego a hora de contar a verdade para Santana, quem sabe a latina não lhe ajudava a chegar a uma solução.

- Eu sei, fui eu quem pintou lembra. – Santana deu de ombros.

- O quê? – Quinn perguntou confusa.

- Não estamos falando de seus cabelos? – Santana perguntou fingindo falsa inocência.

Quinn revirou os olhos. – Não, estamos falando do meu casamento.

Santana se curvou na cadeira deixando a caneca de lado. – O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Que eu estava pra ser deportada e Rachel topou se casar comigo para que isso não acontecesse.

- Então você está pagando ela? – Santana perguntou impressionada, depois ela pareceu confusa. – Por quê? Tem tantas mulheres que fariam isso de graça... Aquela sua secretária loira por exemplo.

- Eu não estou pagando. – Quinn disse exasperada. Ela começou a contar a história toda até a noite de ontem, Santana crispou os lábios.

- Eu vou matar aquela anã! – Santana exclamou já se levantando da cadeira.

- Você não vai matar ninguém, senta ai! – Quinn colocou a mão no ombro de Santana forçando ela a se sentar. - Agora não é hora para isso.

- Sempre é hora para confusão. – Santana tinha um brilho maníaco nos olhos.

- Você me chamou aqui por Brittany certo? – Quinn perguntou, sabendo que a menção do nome as loira distrairia a latina de seu alvo atual.

- Você está certa. – Santana cedeu. – Eu preciso de sua ajuda.

- No que exatamente? – Quinn perguntou olhando os laudos. – Eu não sei nada sobre isso, além de que, me lembra muito de um filme mexicano que assisti quando era mais jovem junto com sua avó.

- Eu preciso de seus contatos, Quinn. Você ainda tem contato com aquela policial que você pegava? – Santana perguntou esperançosa.

- Jessie? – Quinn disse se lembrando. Ela procurou por grupos na listagem de contatos no seu Iphone, ela por fim encontrou o grupo de descrito como "Peguei", ela sorriu para Santana. – Você está com sorte que eu raramente apago os telefones da minha agenda.

No começo Santana estava radiante que Quinn tinha conseguido contato com seu ex-affaire a policial, agora delegada, Jessie Stone. Agora ela estava para lá de aborrecida, ela sempre zombou de Quinn por acreditar que Jessie Stone fosse nome de uma striper e jamais colocou fé que ela era realmente uma policial e não uma mulher da noite fantasiada. Mal sabia a latina que depois de anos juntando antipatia da moça iria precisar dela desesperadamente, mas mesmo nessas circunstancias Santana era orgulhosa demais para ceder a certos caprichos e Quinn previu isso assim que desligou o telefone e passou o recado a Santana.

- Ela só que um pedido de desculpas. – Quinn deu de ombros.

- Não – Santana disse ferozmente. – Eu não vou me ajoelhar diante dela!

- Bem, ela disse que só faz isso se você se ajoelhar. – Quinn internamente estava gargalhando e se auto congratulando por sempre se envolver com mulheres de personalidade forte.

- Ela é uma vadia! – Santana esbravejou se jogando contra a cadeira de braços cruzados.

Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha, Santana resmungou para si mesmo perguntando como alguém podia ser tão sarcástico sem sequer abrir a boca.

- Eu te odeio! - Quinn sorriu para amiga.

- Também te amo S. – Depois de receber um gesto obsceno da latina, Quinn resolver voltar o foco da situação. – Depois de ler essas anotações estou curiosa. Onde está essa tal de Terry?

- Esse é o ponto, não sei. E ainda por cima vou ter que me ajoelhar implorando desculpas para aquela vadia odiosa! – Santana estava indignada.

- Então... Ela era madrasta de Brittany, alega que Brittany matou sua irmã mais nova e que esse desequilíbrio começou depois que seu pai morreu... – Quinn recapitulou.

- Quantas vezes você tem que repetir para entender? – Santana perguntou irônica.

- Vai se foder! Não é porque você finalmente está pagando seus pecados que eu vou deixar você descontar suas frustrações em mim. – Os ombros de Santana cederam como se o mundo estivesse apoiado em suas costas, ela sussurrou um desculpe quase inaudível, Quinn deixou essa passar. - Não existe registro de visita e documento que comprove que Brittany matou sua própria irmã?

- Não, Einstein, você não leu isso ai? – Santana resmungou aborrecida. Então ela assistiu Quinn se levantar, pegar sua bolsa e ir em direção da porta sem dizer uma palavra a ela. – Desculpe, Q... Eu estou muito estressada, por favor, não vá. Eu preciso que você fique comigo nisso.

Quinn parou com a mão na maçaneta, ela se virou para Santana com a sobrancelha levantada. – Apesar de seu discurso comovente, eu não estou indo embora San.

- Onde você está indo? – Santana perguntou confusa.

- Atrás de Sebastian Smythe. - Quinn respondeu saindo da sala.

- Quem? – Santana perguntou correndo atrás da amiga.

- O psicólogo que fez o laudo alegando que Brittany recebeu uma visita dessa tal de Terry. E se esse laudo é daqui é porque ele trabalhou aqui e se ele trabalhou aqui provavelmente existem registros de onde ele mora e qual o telefone dele.

As peças começaram a se encaixar na cabeça de Santana e ela olhou espantada para Quinn. – Como...?

- Como eu pensei nisso? – Quinn deu um sorriso convencido à latina. – Porque você acha que Sue Silvester me colocou como capitã de seu esquadrão? Por ser mais um rosto bonito?

- Você é tão assustadora quanto ela. – Santana disse admirada. – Eu te amo.

- Já é a segunda declaração de amor que você me faz hoje. Estou começando a acreditar.


	11. Chapter 11

Sebastian já tinha assistido a vários filmes de ação, adorava o gênero. A cena onde havia o bom e o mal policial era típica entre o gênero, um tenta descobrir as coisas através de perguntas calmas e argumentativas enquanto o outro irrita e desestabiliza o interrogado. Em nenhum momento de sua vida ele imaginou passar por uma cena dessas. Agora de frente para duas aspirantes a policial notou que o clichê se repetia, a loira era calma, fria e esperta enquanto a morena era estourada, ofensiva e Sebastian queria arranhar sua cara e arrancar seu aplique na base do tapa.

Ele se conteve. Continuou com sua negação, afinal ele não tinha mais contato com a louca da Terry Pierce, porque se meteria em problemas por causa dela?

- Me dê uma segunda avaliação! – Santana exclamou fazendo Sebastian pular devidoà explosão súbita.

- O quê? – Ele perguntou confuso.

- Se você não quer dizer onde ela está apenas faz uma nova declaração dizendo que avaliou melhor e não acredita que seja necessária internação no caso de Brittany, ou então, vamos abrir um inquérito e você vai ter que se ver com a polícia. – Quinn disse calmamente bebericando o café.

- Eu estou cansado. Não quero mais trabalhar nessa área, justamente por isso estou de férias sem prazo de termino. Vocês estão me irritando, então se eu assinar esse maldito laudo vocês prometem ir embora e nunca mais me procurar? – Ele perguntou cansado.

- Sim. – Quinn respondeu firmemente.

Santana ainda não acreditava que tinha sido tão fácil, ela leu diversas vezes tentando descobrir onde estava a pegadinha. Aparentemente não havia nenhuma. Ela tratou de anexar esse novo laudo na pasta de Brittany, Santana cuidadosamente datou o laudo como se tivesse sido feito uma semana após o primeiro laudo de Sebastian. Agora era só esperar a vaca da ex-namorada de Quinn localizar Terry Pierce e a história se desenrolaria. Ela mal podia esperar por isso.

Por outro lado, completamente esgotada física e emocionalmente, Quinn voltou para casa após deixar Santana na clinica. Ela foi até a biblioteca colocando suas coisas em sua mesa e seguiu para o quarto. Ela suspirou aliviada ao tirar os sapatos, saiu o terno-feminino que podia ser elegante, mas de veras era desconfortável. Tomou um banho relaxante e se deitou, apesar de ainda ser cedo para dormir, ela preferiu se deitar antes que Rachel chegasse e conseguiu dormir antes do que ela esperava.

Elas não estavam se falando, o clima na casa era sufocante para ambas. A semana se arrastava, o humor delas piorava, Rachel vivia no escritório e Quinn junto com Santana tentando resolver o caso 'Brittany Pierce'.

Quinn se sentia exausta da procura incessante por Terry Pierce, mas as coisas estavam melhorando. Santana estava lutando para conseguir a alta da loira e faltava muito pouco para ela conseguir. No meio desses problemas todos, Quinn tinha se esquecido de uma pessoa que, para a infelicidade da loira, não havia se esquecido dela. A infeliz visita veio quando a loira menos esperava. Um toque na campainha na hora do jantar fez ela e Rachel terem o primeiro contato em semanas. Elas se olharam estranhamente.

- Você está esperando alguém?

- Não. Você?

Quinn cautelosamente foi até a porta, seu queixo caiu quando ela viu o homem atrás da porta. Rachel ficou apreensiva com a cara que Quinn estava fazendo, a loira deu alguns passos para trás quando a campainha tocou de novo.

- Quem- Rachel começou a perguntar, mas foi cortada bruscamente pela mão de Quinn em sua boca. A loira encostou o rosto no dela e sussurrou em sua orelha.

- Israel.

No minuto seguinte Rachel correu para a mesa de jantar pegou os pratos e foi a coloca-los na mesa de centro na sala, ligou a TV e deixou duas taças de vinho próximas para dar a impressão de um jantar aconchegante. Quinn folgou os primeiros botões da camisa e bagunçou o cabelo um pouco para dar um ar de quem realmente tinha tido alguma ação, ela abriu a porta com um sorriso amarelo.

- Senhor Israel... A que devo a desonra? – Ela perguntou sinicamente.

- Senhora Fabray, é um infortúnio como sempre. – Ele disse com desdém. Então seus olhos brilharão para Rachel. – Rachel, como vai?

- Bem. – Ela disse secamente.

- Posso entrar? – Ele perguntou à morena.

- É realmente necessário? – Quinn interveio mal-educadamente.

- Quinn, querida, não seja rude! Deixe-o entrar.

Relutantemente Quinn se afastou da porta permitindo o homem ruivo passar. Ele deu um olhar geral a casa e viu os pratos na mesa de centro, franziu o cenho para TV.

- Interrompi o jantar? – Ele perguntou.

- O que você acha?

- Quinn! – Rachel exclamou mortificada pela forma rude que Quinn estava tratando o homem que poderia deportá-la se quisesse.

- Espirituosa como sempre, Fabray.

- Vocês dois parem, por favor, peço que seja mais acolhedora querida. – Rachel disse esfregando a mão no braço de Quinn. A loira queria se afastar do toque da morena, mas resistiu para manter as aparências. – E ao senhor, peço que respeite minha esposa em nossa casa.

- Compreendo, desculpe. – Disse ele, lançando a Quinn um sorriso debochado. – O jantar devia estar ótimo e o programa de TV melhor ainda, afinal a comida está quase intocada e Cartoon Network sempre é interessante para adultos...

As duas olharam ao mesmo tempo para televisão e em seguida para a comida, depois se entreolharam. Rachel se xingou mentalmente pela burrice.

- Eu estava planejando comer outra coisa. – Quinn disse com um sorriso safado no rosto. – Por isso não estava prestando atenção na TV, nem na comida.

Rachel corou, suas feições lembravam claramente a um tomate enquanto ela bestificada olhava para o agente de estado que, por sua vez, fuzila Quinn com os olhos.

- Poupe-me dos detalhes. – Ele rosnou.

- Você queria que fosse você, não é? – Quinn provocou. – Ela é casada, e muito bem casada. Conviva com isso.

- O senhor veio aqui por alguma razão, correto? – Rachel interveio. – A que devemos a visita?

- Fiz questão de entregar pessoalmente. – Ele disse passando um envelope para Quinn. – Sua entrevista foi agendada para amanhã, as investigações vão se intensificar agora. Se preparem, senhoras, para o bem de vocês é bom que realmente estejam muito bem casadas.

Quinn teve que se segurar para não bater a porta na bunda dele quando ele saiu. Rachel estava uma pilha e ela nem se compara. Ela se sentou e enterrou os dedos no cabelo.

- E agora? – Perguntou exasperada.

- Oh... Você fala? Eu pensei que você tinha perdido a língua em algum lugar, do qual me recuso a pensar, no corpo daquela latina-vadia. – Rachel foi categoricamente sarcástica.

- Não seja estúpida, eu jamais tive e nunca vou ter nada com Santana. – Quinn exclamou cansada de brigar.

- Não foi o que pareceu.

- Muitas coisas não são como parecem Rachel, às vezes nós interpretamos as coisas errado. – Quinn rebateu, ela estava ferida por tudo que Rachel disse, e o pior de tudo era que ela tinha mais sentimentos por Rachel do que a morena sequer desconfia. Ela estava explodindo, sentindo seu autocontrole escorregar entre seus dedos e não podia fazer nada para pará-lo. – Eu mesmo outro dia acreditei que podia ter um relacionamento com você, que poderíamos fazer da certo, que você sentia algo por mim! E no que deu?! Hein?! Você simplesmente disse que era tudo uma farsa, não é? Apenas um casamento de fachada e eu não tinha direito nenhum de me meter em sua vida?!

Rachel ficou congelada olhando assustada a explosão de Quinn. A loira estava claramente furiosa e não fazia questão nenhuma de esconder que estava magoada, muito menos disfarçar as lágrimas que ameaçavam escapar de seus olhos.

- Q-Quinn. – Ela gaguejou tentando se aproximar da loira.

- Não. – Ela levantou a mão impedindo o avanço. – Me deixa.

Quinn se trancou no quarto e mais uma vez Rachel se viu obrigada a ficar para fora, dessa vez ela sabia que merecia. Ela se sentia mal por não se lembrar o que tinha feito a Quinn, mas agora ela se sentia pior ao descobrir o que fez.

Definitivamente ela tinha ferrado com tudo.

No dia seguinte Rachel preparou o café da manhã e aguardou Quinn sair do quarto, ela apareceu, mas se recusava a falar com Rachel. A morena se perguntava se compensava aprender Libras para se comunicar com a esposa, ela tinha a sensação que o único sinal que Quinn daria a ela seria um dedo do meio levantado.

Quinn assistiu pela visão periférica a inquietação da judia envolta dela, ela esteva com vergonha de sua explosão na noite anterior e não conseguia desviar os olhos do jornal por nada. Rachel tamborilava os dedos na mesa, olhava a loira de cinco em cinco minutos, suspirava e bufava de tempos em tempos, consequentemente dando nos nervos de Quinn.

A editora bebeu o ultimo gole de café e se levantou sem dizer uma palavra. Rachel a observou voltar do escritório com a pasta na mão, ela queria falar com a loira, mas não sabia como. Então impotente ela observou Quinn ir trabalhar e desanimada seguiu o exemplo de sua esposa. Mercedes, Kitty, Tina e Marley a aguardava em sua sala. Ela fez uma pequena prece para que Deus a tirasse dessa, mas aparentemente ela tinha que passar pelo interrogatório.

- Rach? – Marley começou hesitante. – Tudo bem?

A morena assentiu com a cabeça se jogando na cadeira de frente a elas.

- Nós notamos que... Você anda meio abatida. – Tina tentou parecer sutil.

- Desembucha, ela está te traindo, não é? – Rachel franziu o cenho para Mercedes. – Eu juro que perco o emprego, mas chuto aquela bunda branca!

- Ela não está me traindo, não tem nada errado conosco... São problemas com o visto de permanência, mesmo estando casada comigo parece que eles querem deportá-la. – Ela mentiu descaradamente, agradecendo seu dom para atuação.

- Existe algo que possamos fazer? – Marley tentou ser solidária.

- Nada que envolva dinheiro é claro. – Kitty ressaltou, recebendo uma cotovelada de Tina pelo comentário.

- Por enquanto nada, se eles chamarem vocês para depor é só dizer a verdade. – Rachel deu de ombros. – Que estamos casadas e não é uma farsa para enganar o estado.

As meninas assentiram inquietas. Rachel perguntou como andava as coisas, e tentou manter a conversa casual. Tina se levantou apressada.

- Deixa eu ir que essa semana Quinn andou meio alheia ao mundo, temo que ela publique algo da pilha de descartáveis se continuar desse jeito. – Ela caminhou para porta, mas Rachel a impediu chamando seu nome. – Sim?

- Você por um acaso teria o telefone de Santana Lopez?

- Eu creio que sim, ela liga para Quinn direto. – Tina disse, depois ela se encolheu diante da cara de poucos amigos de Rachel. – Elas são amigas de infância. – Ela disse tentando amenizar o instinto assassino da judia, ela procurou pelas garotas por ajuda, mas elas e levantaram e saíram com a desculpa de voltar ao trabalho.

- Traga o numero dela para mim assim que puder. – Rachel disse, desviando o olhar para janela atrás de sua mesa. – Eu que ter uma conversa com ela.

- Tudo bem. – Tina assentiu e correu para fora da sala aliviada por finalmente sair de lá.

Em duas ocasiões o dia de Santana pareceu fora da realidade. A primeira foi quando finalmente conseguiu a liberação de Brittany, mas a loira estava relutante em deixar o lugar, pois acreditava que merecia estar ali. A segunda foi à ligação da Sra. Fabray, e não, não era a Sra. Fabray que ela gostava e sim a esposa-anã-nariguda-sem-sal-interesseira. Santana ainda tinha uma lista de nomes separados por hífen, mas impróprios para a ocasião.

Ela franziu o cenho quando a morena pediu para que elas almoçassem juntas, ela pensou em inúmeras formas de dizer não, mas algum espírito maligno se apossou de seu corpo e moveu seus lábios num exultante sim. Ela se arrastou até o restaurante que ela escolheu, recusando veemente almoçar onde a morena queria porque ela estava com o pé atrás, e tinha quase certeza que a anã iria pagar o chefe para colocar veneno em seu prato.

Rachel já estava lá quando ela chegou, ela se sentou cuidadosamente em frente a ela e avaliou o local em volta.

- Você parece nervosa. – Rachel disse calmamente colocando seu chá na mesa. – Devendo para máfia?

Santana sorriu zombeteiramente.

- Mesmo se tivesse tenho certeza que sua esposa pagaria minhas dividas sem reclamar.

Rachel bufou irritada. – Você é muito cheia de si.

- Você não é diferente. – Santana deu de ombros.

- Eu vim em missão de paz, ok? – Rachel disse levantando as mãos. – Eu realmente quero me entender melhor com você...

- Por quê?

- Porque Quinn está infeliz com nossas brigas, e eu realmente já magoei ela demais e quero consertar as coisas, começando por você.

Santana estudou ela atentamente. Ela tinha medo que a morena fosse alguma golpista, mas pelo que Quinn dizia ela era a mais rica do casal, não havia necessidade de querer dar o golpe.

- Suponhamos que eu acredite em você, o que te faz pensa que eu ajudaria? – Santana perguntou.

- Quinn é sua melhor amiga, certo? – Santana assentiu. – E eu suponha que você queira a felicidade dela-.

- Eu quero a felicidade dela, mas você não tem feito isso. Pelo contrario, ela gosta de você, ela tinha esperança de tornar a farsa de vocês verdade e você simplesmente jogou isso na cara dela! – Santana assistiu com prazer Rachel se contorce de culpa, ela gostava dessa sensação de fazer os outros desconfortáveis.

- Eu gosto dela... – Rachel admitiu. – E eu estava com ciúmes, ciúmes de vocês e... Acabei estragando tudo.

- Então anã, é melhor você começar a correr. – Santana disse estalando os dedos.

- Daqui duas horas eu tenho uma entrevista com o agente de deportação do estado. Ele perguntará coisas sobre Quinn que eu talvez não saiba, e ela se recusa a falar comigo... Eu quero que você me ajude a me preparar.

Santana balançou a cabeça lentamente, elas chegaram a um consenso, Santana lhe contou diversas histórias sobre Quinn. A latina se sentia traíra por contar a vida de sua melhor amiga sem o consentimento dela, mas era para um bem maior e ela esperava não se arrepender disso.

Enquanto conversavam Rachel notou que a maior porte das coisas que Santana contava ela já sabia. Os gostos, manias e ideais a morena conhecia todos, só faltava as histórias para acrescentar realidade ao conhecimento da morena.

Quando se viu de frente para Jacob Ben Israel e outro agente, ela deixou fluir a conversa e Jacob se viu atado, pois era claro que Rachel conhecia Quinn melhor que ninguém. Quinn também foi bem, ela era observadora e tinha excelente memória, se lembrava com clareza de algumas histórias, conhecia as manias estranhas da morena e seus gostos diversificados.

- Rachel é uma pessoa que se irrita com facilidade? – O agente perguntou. Quinn sorriu antes de responder.

- Sim, não que ela vá admitir isso. Mas quando ela fica muito irritada, incomodada por algo, ela simplesmente sai. Ela gosta de correr para esquecer as frustrações.

- Eu normalmente saio para uma corrida, para relaxar. – Rachel disse dando de ombros. Era uma pergunta estranha de se fazer, ela gostaria de saber o que Quinn tinha conversado com eles para perguntarem isso.

A loira foi a primeira a ser interrogada e depois ficou do lado de fora enquanto chegava a vez da judia. Elas não tinham conversado, mal tinham se olhado, para falar a verdade Quinn estava perto da morena para manter as aparências.

Elas foram liberadas sem saber o resultado da avaliação. Quinn estava angustiada, por um lado ela estava grata de não ter sido deportada na hora, por outro ela queria saber o que ela queria saber o resultado logo.

Naquela noite quando se deitou não reparou no horário e muito menos se deu conta se sua esposa estava no quarto. A presença de Rachel se fez presente quando a morena se aconchegou contra ela. Por mais raiva que Quinn estivesse, ela não a afastou pois não tinha coragem de acordá-la.

O que ela não sabia era que Rachel não estava dormindo...

A porta se abriu com um estrondo fazendo Quinn engolir mais café do que ela tinha planejado, seus olhos lacrimejaram quando o liquido fervendo desceu pela garganta e ela correu lavar a boca para suavizar a queimação na língua. Ela foi até o quarto onde escutava sussurros e fungadas de sua esposa que andava para lá e para cá sem parar. Ela olhou o relógio, eram oito horas da noite, ela franziu o cenho para Rachel.

- Você não devia estar na faculdade?

- S-sim. – Rachel fungou pegando uma mala e enchendo de roupas.

Quinn entrou em pânico, será que Rachel a deixaria? Ela tinha recebido a renovação de seu visto, mas não podia se dar ao luxo de tê-lo revogado e Rachel ir embora com certeza tiraria todos os privilégios dela.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Eu estou indo para casa... – Rachel disse quase sem voz, um soluço irrompeu sua garganta e ela o abafou com a mão tentando controlar o choro.

- Você não pode me deixar. – Quinn se adiantou tomando-a pelo braço. – Sei que o clima anda pesado, mas nós temos um acordo e... eu preciso de você...

Rachel olhou diretamente para ela pela primeira vez desde que chegou, seus olhos não tinham vida e as lágrimas escorriam livremente por seu rosto.

- E-eu não estou deixando você. Estou indo para Lima, meu pai... – Sua voz sumiu e ela tentou se manter junto mas era impossível. Ela se agarrou em Quinn sentindo que poderia desmaiar a qualquer momento.

- O que aconteceu com seu pai? – Quinn perguntou temerosa. Ela passou o braço pela cintura de Rachel e se sentou colocando a morena ao seu lado.

- Ele teve um infarto, está... está internado... – Ela gaguejou entre soluços.

Quinn a abraçou mais apertado. Ela segurou Rachel até a morena se estabilizar, pegou o telefone e agendou duas passagens para Lima, fez sua mala e ajudou a morena com a dela. Rachel estava desligada, ainda tentando absorver a noticia. Quando foi fazer o check in e Quinn a acompanhou ela se deu conta que a loira estava embarcando com ela.

- Você vem comigo? – Ela perguntou confusa.

- Sim.

- Porquê? Você nem gosta do meu pai, por que você se importar? – Rachel não queria afastar a loira, mas não podia evitar o rancor escapar em sua voz.

- Eu posso não me dar bem com seu pai, mas ainda me importo com você. – Quinn respondeu. – Você esteve lá por mim quando precisei, eu só estou retribuindo.

Rachel não contestou, ela estava grata e aliviada por ter Quinn ao seu lado.


	12. Chapter 12

Era doloroso assistir pessoas com as quais nos importamos sofrer, pelo menos para Quinn era, ela se sentia impotente e a cada lágrima que via no rosto de sua amada era como um punhal atravessando seu peito. Esse punhal apertava cada vez mais e não era somente no peito de Quinn. Mesmo que tentasse não pensar no pior, Rachel não podia deixar de imaginar como seria se acontecesse. Ela estava tão dispersa que nem se afetou com as horas de voo, e Quinn, que sempre temeu voar, se viu atada ao sofrimento de Rachel a tal ponto que nem sentiu a viagem passar.

Vovó Berry as aguardava no aeroporto, cabisbaixa ela abraçou a neta, assim como Quinn, e as guiou até o carro. Quinn se surpreendeu ao sentir Rachel tomar sua mão ao entrarem no veiculo, ela falava com sua avó sobre o estado do pai, estava angustiada e se prendia a Quinn como se ela fosse sua âncora, por mais egoísta que fosse Quinn gostava disso, ser o porto seguro de Rachel. Ela manteve o aperto mesmo na hora de descer do carro, Rachel agradeceu mentalmente a isso, pois se Quinn a soltasse ela desabaria e choraria em frente a sua avó.

Elas levaram suas malas para o quarto e, em seguida, partiram para o hospital. Vovó Berry insistiu em ficar em casa, disse que precisava esperar Rory, Quinn se sentia atada. Não achava que seu lugar fosse ali ao meio da família no hospital, se sentia fora de contexto, mas também não podia deixar Rachel, então se limitou a sala de esperava enquanto Rachel e sua mãe estavam no quarto.

Por outro lado, Rachel se sentia temerosa com o futuro do pai, afinal ela o amava e o ultimo contato que tiveram foi uma confusão, era tortuoso vê-lo ali incubado e sem Quinn como suporte ela não conseguiu conter o choro. Sua mãe fez o melhor abraçando-a e tentando consolá-la. Relutantemente, após vários minutos, ela se aproximou do leito e tocou a mão de seu pai com medo que qualquer contato mais forte pudesse piorar seu estado.

Os médicos disseram para perder as esperanças, mas ela ainda acreditava no impossível.

- Perdão pai... – Rachel sussurrou, entre lágrimas e fungadas ela tentava falar. – Sei que não tivemos o melhor dos relacionamentos, que brigamos por coisas fúteis e que dissemos coisas que não sentimos, peço perdão por ser tão explosiva... Eu te amo, por favor, não me deixa. – Ela implorou sem conseguir lutar contra o soluço que escapava de sua garganta.

- ahh... – Rachel ficou prontamente em alerta ao ouvir a força de seu pai sugando o ar pela boca. – Filha...

- Papai! – Rachel olhou para sua mãe desesperada, Shelby correu ficar do outro lado da cama segurando o aparelho para chamar os médicos em uma mão e na outra a mão do marido.

- Eu... Eu... – Leroy se esforçava para falar, mas lhe faltava fôlego, então ele apertou a mão dela.

- Não se esforce, por favor! – Shelby implorou. – Isso pode te fazer mal!

- Eu preciso... preciso me desculparrr... – Ele inspirou com dificuldade. Seu aperto se tornou mais forte. – Eu sinto que não... não vou ter mais tempo...

- Não diga isso! – Rachel implorou.

- Não fale bobagens, você vai viver muito. Pretendemos comemorar bodas! – Leroy ergueu suas mãos entrelaçadas e levemente tocou o rosto de Shelby.

- Eu... eu te amo... – Ele sussurrou tentando sorrir. – Quero que co-continue firme... Siga em frente... – Shelby balançava a cabeça negativamente e se agarrava a mão do homem com tudo que podia. – Por mim... – Ele pediu lutando contra a lufada de ar. – E você... – Ele se virou para Rachel – Seja forte... Eu sinto... sinto muito... – Rachel se adiantou assentindo.

- Por favor, papai, tente descansar... – Ela implorou tomando o aparelho de sua mãe e apertando o botão de novo.

- Eu preciso... preciso que você me... me perdoe... – Ele pediu lutando para manter seus olhos abertos.

- Eu perdoo, agora, por favor... – Rachel implorava apertando diversas vezes o botão para alertar médicos, enfermeiros ou alguém do hospital.

- Peça a sua... sua esposa o mesmo... – Rachel olhou para ele e assentiu repetidas vezes. – Tenha... tenha cuidado... – Ele dizia, mas sua voz falhava, ele começou a tossir e nisso o enfermeiro chegou e logo pediu ajuda. Elas foram afastadas e olharam da porta os médicos rodeando Leroy.

Shelby se apoiava contra a filha e chorava descontroladamente, Rachel sentiu seu mundo ruir quando um bipe interminável e inconfundível se propagou pela porta a fora.

- Não! – Shelby implorou, seus joelhos cederam e Rachel não conseguiu amparar a mãe. Elas deslizaram abraçadas até o chão e assistiram os médicos desistirem de reanimar Leroy.

Quinn congelou sentindo seu coração parar por uns segundos quando Rachel veio pelo corredor em sua direção, a passos lentos e cabeça baixa, olhos lacrimejando e isento de brilho, isento de esperança. Nada foi dito, Quinn soube de imediato que o pior tinha acontecido. Rachel parou a centímetros de distancia de Quinn, elas se entreolharam e Rachel apoiou a cabeça no ombro dela. Quinn a envolveu em seus braços e a segurou contra si, o que ela ouviu de Rachel foi um sussurro quase inaudível e ela se perguntou se realmente tinha ouvido, mas diante do choro ela decidiu que a prioridade era confortar sua esposa.

Mas as palavras ainda latejavam em sua cabeça "Ele te pediu perdão...".

Quando as lagrimas já não caiam, ela se recompôs e entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Quinn.

- Vamos para casa, precisamos avisar a vovó. – Ela falou se levantando e puxando a loira consigo.

- E sua mãe? – Quinn perguntou preocupada.

- Ela está sedada, é melhor assim... – Rachel sussurrou.

Quinn não questionou mais, ela deu o espaço que Rachel precisava, levou para a casa onde a vovó Berry as aguardava com uma travessa de biscoitos, café, leite e suco postos a mesa. Rachel engoliu em seco e segurou o braço de Quinn com força.

- Vovó... – Rachel iniciou hesitante diante do olhar psicótico que a matriarca mantinha. Quinn notou que a senhora estava estranha assim que passou pela porta, Rachel cautelosamente afastou os biscoitos que a senhora insistia por oferecer e clareou a garganta.

- Eu sei. – Ela interrompeu a neta antes que a mesma falasse. – Ele esteve aqui e já se foi.

- Quem? – Rachel perguntou confusa, por um momento ela achou que sua vó se referisse à morte de seu pai, mas ela se confundiu com o final da sentença.

- Seu pai! – Ela revirou os olhos como se fosse óbvio. – Ele estava lindo, todo de branco, sorriu, disse que me amava e que me esperava quando minha missão aqui terminasse. – Rachel não conteve o choro e escondeu o rosto contra o ombro de Quinn. A loira por sua vez olhava assustada para senhora que sorria enquanto mergulhava o bolinho no café e contava como se não fosse da morte do filho que ela estava falando. – Ele estava tão lindo... – Ela repetiu mordiscando o biscoito. – e tão feliz, nunca o vi tão feliz. Exceto quando se casou ou quando você nasceu... – Ela sorriu amplamente para neta. – Quando você nasceu ele estava tão radiante, sua felicidade contagiou a cidade... Me lembro como se fosse hoje.

Quinn olhava cautelosamente para senhora, ela temia que esse fosse o inicio de um surto psicótico que pudesse levar a internação da mulher. Então vovó Berry ergueu os olhos da xicara e sorriu.

- Bill estava com ele. – Ela disse sorridente. – Você não chegou a conhecê-lo, mas Leroy era tão lindo quanto o pai. Eles estavam juntos, logo me juntarei a eles, mas vai ser na hora que o Senhor permitir.

Quinn acenou lentamente, achando melhor não discordar dela.

- Eu vou para o hospital. – Ela disse de repente. – Shelby vai precisar de mim. Você precisa de algo querida? – Ela perguntou a Rachel, a morena negou ainda com o rosto escondido contra o ombro de sua esposa. – Cuide dela. – Vovó Berry piscou. – Tem vinho caso ela precise se distrair, e o fazedor de bebê ainda está em seu quarto caso o vinho não funcione!

Quinn observou de olhos arregalados a senhora sair, no quintal Rory apareceu e prontamente deu um braço a ela. Eles caminharam até o carro e Quinn assistiu o veiculo partir até sumir de vista.

- Ela é meio psíquica. – Rachel comentou afastando o rosto do ombro de Quinn.

- Hum... – Quinn resmungou sem realmente saber como se posicionar.

- Pelo menos ele está bem... – Ela comentou. A tristeza em seu semblante quebrou o coração de Quinn, a loira fortaleceu o abraço e beijou topo de sua testa demoradamente. O abraço foi longo e elas subiram para o quarto sem desfazer o contato.

Após um banho demorado, uma garrafa e meia de vinho, um silencio confortável se estalou entre ela que logo se deitaram. Rachel se aconchegou contra Quinn e sonolenta se deixou levar pelo sono.

Quinn não conseguiu dormir, mas guardou o sono de Rachel e não moveu um musculo assegurando que a morena estivesse confortável e conseguisse dormir a noite inteira. O dia seguinte seria desgastante, e ela sabia que teria que passar mais um tempo aqui, pois se Rachel voltasse agora às mulheres Berry poderiam não aguentar a perda.

Ela passou a noite inteira enrolando os dedos no cabelo de Rachel e ouvindo o irritante martelar do sussurro agoniado de Rachel em sua cabeça. "Ele te pediu perdão...".

- Mas porque, infernos, você não quer alta? – Santana estava enlouquecendo com a teimosia de Brittany.

- Eu já disse o porquê! – Ela respondeu calmamente mordiscando sua rosquinha, ela estava vestida em roupas normais, com o rosto todo lambuzado de chocolate e se recusava a sair do quarto.

- E eu já disse que você não é louca, passou por diversos testes que comprovaram isso! – Santana insistiu.

Fazia duas semanas que ela tinha conseguido a alta de Brittany, mas a loira insistia em dizer que causou a morte da irmã, irmã essa que não existem registros, e que deveria ficar internada por isso. Tirando esse detalhe, que Santana ocultou, não havia indícios que Brittany tinha problemas psicológicos. E como Sebastian refez o laudo afirmando que Brittany estava 'curada' não havia razão para sua permanência na clinica, a loira foi liberada.

- Tudo bem, se você acha que sou inocente então Beth não morreu. – Brittany disse descrente. – Ache Beth e traga ela aqui, e eu mais do que feliz sairei.

- Tudo bem! – Santana esbravejou se levantando aborrecida. – Vou achar Beth, custe o que custar! – Santana estava no meio de sua saída indignada quando Brittany a chamou, a loira se esticou e do meio de seus cadernos puxou uma fotografia.

- Eu nunca deixei ninguém pegá-la, mas eu confio que você vai guardá-la bem. – Ela estendeu a foto para Santana. – Essa é Beth.

A latina olhava de queixo caído, depois de tantas pesquisas onde não havia registros de criança nenhuma e nem o paradeiro de Terry, vem Brittany e puxa essa foto. Santana engoliu em seco, ela levantou os olhos para encontrar o par de iris azuis banhados em tristeza, ela se curvou dando um selinho casto na loira e se afastou.

- Eu vou encontrá-la. – Santana disse com convicção parando na porta do quarto. – Você acredita?

- Sim. – Brittany afirmou. – Eu confio em você.

- Leroy era um homem trabalhador, pai de família, ajudou a erguer essa cidade, deu emprego a muitos aqui e foi um grande exemplo de esforço e responsabilidade. – Rory dizia enquanto o caixão era abaixado. Quinn tinha que parabenizá-lo por sua multifuncionalidade, o cara realmente fazia de tudo. De stripper a padre em menos de 24hrs. – Descanse em paz... – Ele finalizou, sua voz rouca e as lagrimas desciam livremente por seu rosto, ele não fazia questão de limpá-las.

Rachel se apoiava contra ela, ela sentia o corpo de sua esposa tremer contendo os soluços que ela segurava para parecer forte, Quinn sentia vontade de dizer para ela deixar-se chorar, mas sabia que Rachel não gostaria de fazer uma cena, então ela manteve seus braços envolta dela como suporte e deixou-a sofrer da forma como ela achava melhor.

Finn estava na mesma situação, segurava Shelby que mal conseguia se manter em pé, e mantinha os olhos em vovó Berry que até agora parecia fora do ar, como se estivesse vendo um filme triste ao invés do enterro do filho único.

Quinn sentia arrepios ao olhá-la, que ela nunca soubesse, mas a loira se borrava de medo dela.

- Vamos? – Rachel pediu num sussurro. – Eu não quero mais ficar aqui.

Quinn acatou seu pedido, avisou a Finn que elas já estavam de partida e ele compreendeu. Ele parecia querer sumir, mas era o apoio que mantinha Shelby em pé e não podia deixá-la por si só.

O caminho para casa foi feito em absoluto silêncio, Quinn mantinha um olho na estrada e o outro em Rachel, já a morena parecia estar fora de área. Ela mantinha-se apoiada contra a janela olhando para fora sem realmente demonstrar sinal de vida. Quinn pensou que talvez ela tivesse adormecido de olhos abertos, porém assim que o carro parou em frente à casa Rachel saiu e marchou para dentro parecendo convicta de algo.

Quinn se apressou, aos tropeços desceu do carro e o trancou, prontamente seguindo a morena. A loira franziu o cenho quando chegou à cozinha e encontrou-a revirando um armário, depois ela se afastou carregando com sigo uma garrafa, aparentemente whisky, e a abriu virando em seguida direto na boca. Esse era um dos momentos que Quinn não sabia se segurava o queixo ou a judia, ela assistia contra o batente Rachel beber, beber e beber.

Depois ela afastou a garrafa parecendo segurar a ânsia e com um sorriso bobo ofereceu a garrafa a Quinn.

- Não acho prudente, mas obrigado.

Rachel revirou os olhos ao passar por ela e subir a escadaria indo para o quarto. Quinn novamente a seguiu, dessa vez a passos lentos tendo a sensação de que coisa boa dali não sairia. Ela se sentou ao pé da cama enquanto Rachel ficava no parapeito da janela, a morena bebia desenfreadamente e Quinn a observava apenas aguardando a ressaca.

- Você não quer mesmo beber? Pretende passar a noite me olhando?

A voz grogue de Rachel alertou Quinn que ela já estava bêbada além da conta, então ela foi cautelosa em suas resposta: - Gosto de olhar.

Rachel a encarou como se estivesse estudando-a, Quinn não desviou o olhar, apenas se mantinha em silêncio.

- Você é muito linda. – Rachel sussurrou, ela se virou ficando de frente para loira e dando um ultimo gole colocou a garrafa no parapeito.

- Obrigado?

Dizer que ela estava confusa era eufemismo quando Rachel caminhou em direção a ela e se sentou em seu colo puxando-a para um beijo. Fazia tempo que elas não se beijavam, e, por mais próximas que elas estivessem desde que Leroy enfartou, esse tipo de contato era raro no casamento delas. Elas só tinham transado uma vez depois que se casaram, afinal mais brigavam do que se entendiam.

Quinn quebrou o beijo e segurou o rosto de Rachel olhando-a cautelosamente.

- Rachel...

- Sim?

- Eu acho que nós humph... – Quinn tentou conversar, mas Rachel a calou novamente beijando-a com firmeza.

Quinn gemeu ao sentir a língua da judia assaltar a sua, o beijo era cada vez mais profundo e Quinn estava cada vez ligando menos se Rachel estava bêbada e isso podia não ser bom quando ela ficasse sóbria. Qualquer resquício de juízo da loira foi pela janela quando a morena moveu os quadris contra ela e chupou sua língua. _Que se dane senso de responsabilidade, ninguém mandou ela me beijar assim_, esse foi o ultimo pensamento coerente de Quinn.

Ela apoiou seu braço no colchão e girou seus corpos deitando Rachel no centro da cama, as pernas fartas da morena estavam firmemente trancadas envolta de sua cintura e suas mãos seguravam com firmeza os cabelos loiros de Quinn. Rachel pouco se importava se podia machucar ou não ela continuava puxando o cabelo e arranhando o couro cabeludo sem pena, Quinn apreciava a dor e se sentia cada vez mais excitada com os puxões.

Lentamente ela subiu o vestido de Rachel vendo à morena se contorcer para a ajudá-la a retirar a peça, ela se sentia extasiada ao ver o corpo torneado e sentir a pele arrepiada sob sua mão. Quinn se curvou beijando desde o quadril até os lábios fartos de sua esposa, lentamente elas se beijaram, foi ali que deixou de ser apenas um consolo e passou a ser adoração e desejo puro.

As mãos pequenas de Rachel desceram pelos ombros de Quinn, passaram por seus braços e deslizou pela frente do corpo até chegar à barra da camiseta. Ela puxou o item fora e suas mãos percorreram novamente a pele alva exposta a sua frente. Rachel sorriu com carinho para a loira que deu uma mordida brincalhona em seu queixo, os lábios de Quinn continuaram o percurso beijando, sugando e lambendo a pele do pescoço de Rachel deixando uma marca no ponto do pulso. Em seguida ela parou apertando o seio esquerdo sobre a renda do sutiã, o gemido rouco de Rachel foi o engate para ela descer as alças pelos braços e abaixar o bojo deixando-a sem qualquer barreira para exploração. Ela arrastou a língua saboreando a pele, lentamente ela rodeou a aureola e trancou os lábios sugando-a. Uma das mãos de Rachel voltou para o cabelo de Quinn segurando-a no lugar, a outra agarrava o lençol como se dependesse disso para se prender a realidade, não que ela tivesse muita ciência agora.

Quinn colocou as mãos sobre as costelas de Rachel a ajudou-a a se arquear desprendendo a peça e jogando-a pelo quarto, então ela dedicou a mesma atenção ao outro seio sem deixar de brinca com o primeiro com sua mão livre.

- Quinn...

Quinn ergueu os olhos para atender ao chamado de Rachel.

- Eu preciso...

- Do que? – Ela perguntou sorrindo zombeteira diante da suplica da judia.

- Tudo... – Rachel resmungou sem realmente conseguir fôlego para falar. Então ela empinou seus quadris gemendo quando conseguiu algum contato com o corpo de Quinn, mas mal conseguiu tocá-la e a loira segurou-a com firmeza contra a cama.

- No meu tempo... – Quinn alertou voltando a se deliciar com os seios expostos.

- Mas... – Rachel tentou argumentar, como forma de represália Quinn mordeu um de seus seios, os olhos da morena reverteram com a sensação prazerosa.

Cada vez mais ofegante ela sentia Quinn se satisfazer com seu corpo, esperou com expectativa a loira retirar sua calcinha encharcada.

- Porra...

Quinn gemeu diante da visão, lentamente ela beijou as coxas que prontamente apertaram sua cabeça. Ela segurou as separadas e se afundou no ápice delas sentindo o cheiro da excitação de Rachel.

Como quem testa um alimento pela primeira vez, Quinn a beijou com cautela gemendo com o gosto, logo ela se viu viciada. Fazia tempo que tinha sido lhe permitido liberdades ao corpo da judia, e, cara, como ela sentia falta.

Os quadris de Rachel perderam o controle contra a boca de Quinn, suas mãos se enterraram entre as mechas da loira mantendo-a no lugar. Os gemidos de Rachel se tornaram gritos de prazer quando a língua de Quinn penetrou sua entrada, Quinn moveu algumas vezes a língua antes de substituí-la por seus dedos.

- Rápido! – Rachel implorou.

E, obviamente, Quinn atendeu acelerando seu movimento de vai e vem. A loira chupou o conjunto de nervos e curvou os dedos dentro de Rachel e isso trouxe a borda. Quinn subiu deixando um rastro de beijos pelo corpo da morena até encontrar seus lábios e beijá-la o mais apaixonadamente que pode.

- Foi como a primeira vez... – Rachel comentou contra os lábios da loira.

E, pela primeira vez desde essa confusão toda, Quinn se deixou levar e sussurrou contra os lábios de Rachel.

- Eu te amo.

Ela congelou ao perceber o que tinha dito, por um momento quase se arrependeu, mas então Rachel sorriu e beijou-a novamente.

- Se não fosse por você eu já teria pirado... Eu também te amo, Quinn, e sou eternamente grata por tudo que você fez por mim. – Rachel disse entre beijos.

Quinn era uma pessoa cautelosa, mas quando se tratava de Rachel ela sempre se deixava levar. Novamente ela não hesitou, ela voltou a apostar nesse relacionamento e ela acreditava que elas poderiam passar pelo que viesse que nada mais as separariam.

- Mas que caramba! – Santana esbravejou batendo na mesa da policial.

Jessie estava tentando manter a calma, ela ainda gostava de Quinn e por ela, somente por ela, ainda não tinha prendido Santana por desacato. Ela se inclinou apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e apertou sua têmpora entre o indicador e o polegar em uma tentativa de aplacar a dor de cabeça. Santana Lopez sempre soube apertar seus botões e, para seu desgosto, ela nunca pode estapeá-la, pois Quinn adorava a latina.

- Essa mulher não pode ter desaparecido!

- Pois desapareceu! – Jessie exclamou impotente, ela apoiou o queixo contra o punho e avaliou o descontrole de Santana, mas uma pancada em sua mesa e Quinn que pagasse fiança, elas já não estavam mais juntas e ela nada devia a loira. Não se importaria com estragar qualquer remota chance que ela pudesse ter dando uns tapas em Santana antes de prendê-la.

- Existe uma criança, e, Deus sabe onde, pode estar sofrendo! – Santana vociferou. – E vocês incompetentes não conseguem achar essa doente e prendê-la!

- Pelo que? Por internar a enteada louca?

- Ela não é louca! – Rosnou a latina.

Jessie se encolheu diante do olhar furioso de Santana, então ela se recompôs ao se lembrar de que era ela quem estava armada ali e tinha licença para atirar caso a morena saltasse pela mesa tentando agredi-la.

-Tudo bem... Em que momento a criança se tornou real? – Jessie perguntou confusa. – Até onde eu me lembro, era um mito chamado Beth e sem qualquer registro de ocorrência. – Jessie se afastou quando a latina esfregou uma foto em seu nariz, ela inclinou a cabeça para trás para enxergar melhor.

Realmente havia uma garotinha com a tal de Brittany, Jessie tentou segurar a foto, mas Santana a impediu estapeando sua mão.

- Ninguém toca na foto!

- Certo, Rainha das Loucas, você precisa se acalmar porra!

- Eu to calma.

Elas se fuzilaram. Jessie, mais uma vez, se recompôs lembrando que era seu trabalho e que ela lidava com pessoas descontroladas todo o dia. Então ela se levantou.

- Vou scannear a foto, depois distribuí-la por todos os orfanatos, hospitais e delegacias. – Ela voltou ao tom profissional estendendo a mão para a latina esperando que ela entregasse a foto. Santana relutou. – Se ela estiver viva eu vou achá-la.

- Se você não achá-la... – Santana respondeu colocando a foto na mão da policial. – Eu vou chutar sua bunda!

Fazia alguns minutos que Quinn havia acordado, ela sentia o corpo de Rachel contra o seu e sua cabeça enterrada em seu ombro. Foram vários minutos desse silencio confortável no qual ela acreditava que a morena dormia, mas ao sentir água em contato com sua pele e ouvir Rachel fungar ela notou que ela já havia acordado e que seu estado de embriagues havia passado.

Quinn apenas a segurou.

Mais alguns minutos disso e Rachel finalmente se satisfez de chorar, Quinn mantinha-se fazendo círculos em suas costas e beijando seu templo. O silencio voltou a revigorar, foi assim por mais um par de minutos antes de Quinn ceder a vontade de falar.

- Se arrepende?

Doeu perguntar, mas ela tinha que fazê-lo, não podia suportar a ideia de Rachel rejeitá-la, mas tinha que aceitar se acontecesse.

- Não... – A voz de Rachel falhou devido à rouquidão. Ela clareou a garganta antes de esclarecer. – Não me arrependo de nada, só... – Ela se aconchegou mais contra Quinn. – Sinto remorso de me sentir tão bem depois de meu pai... depois de meu pai ter morrido.

Quinn suspirou aliviada, ela sentia remorso, mas não podia evitar estar contente. Ela se curvou beijando delicadamente Rachel nos lábios e sussurrou para o conforto dela. – Não sinta, ele queria sua felicidade.

Rachel assentiu contendo as lágrimas.

- Eu vi ele morrer... eu vi ele ser enterrado e... e continuo esperando ele passar pela porta aborrecido por eu estar tendo relações sexuais na casa dele.

Quinn riu lembrando quando interromperam o amasso delas, a cara de furioso de Leroy era impagável.

- Ele me daria um tiro por isso.

- Com certeza.

Elas se entreolharam carinhosamente, Rachel fez uma careta ao se afastar da loira, ela não queria sair daquela bolha de conforto que Quinn tinha criado para ela, mas não podia deixar de ir checar sua mãe e sua avó, elas precisariam dela mais do que nunca agora.

Quando elas desceram para o café da manhã vovó veio saldá-las com um abraço demorado. Ela piscou maliciosamente para elas enquanto servia o café.

- Eu não disse que o fazedor de bebês era excelente nessas horas!

Quinn engasgou com o café corando furiosamente com o comentário. Rachel estava tão ou mais vermelha do que ela, ela apenas exclamou um "Vovó!", mas a matriarca ignorou e continuou fazendo piadas sobre elas aproveitarem o lado bom do fazedor de bebês sem se preocupar com as consequências de seu uso. Quinn ficou aguentando as palhaçadas da senhora enquanto Rachel ia checar sua mãe.

Shelby havia se trancado no escritório desde que tinha chego do enterro, a comida estava intocada e ela parecia paralisada na mesma posição. Rachel segurava o choro enquanto se aproximava dela, as lágrimas secas formaram trilhas em seu rosto e seus olhos azuis estavam mortos parados em um ponto qualquer, Rachel só sabia que ela estava viva porque ela ainda piscava.

A judia se ajoelhou em frente a ela, tocou seu rosto gelado e a chamou com cautela: - Mamãe?

- Sim... – Foi um sussurro quase inaudível, se Rachel não estivesse tão próxima jamais teria ouvido.

- Você precisa se alimentar.

- Não consigo.

- Tente... eu sei que é difícil, mas precisamos ser fortes...

Os olhos de Shelby se conectaram com os de Rachel, as lágrimas nublaram as iris azuis e ela se encostou contra as costas da poltrona.

- Sabe... Eu estou sendo tão forte quanto posso, e porque ele me pediu, porque por mim eu já teria desistido e me matado na porta daquele quarto quando os médicos disseram que ele não estava mais vivo. – Shelby respirou com dificuldade – Tínhamos planejado bodas, ele estava tão entusiasmado... Foi do nada, quem poderia imaginar? Acho que nunca senti tanta dor quanto agora...

Rachel se sentou na ponta da poltrona e a abraçou apertado, Shelby sorriu triste e, acariciando os cabeços da filha, olhou para o porta retrato de seu esposo na escrivaninha a frente.

- A pior parte em perder alguém que ama, em perder sua metade, é que você não pode acompanhá-lo... Tem que continuar pelos dois. Então, minha filha, aproveite seu amor enquanto ele está do seu lado, pois não existe dor maior no mundo do que assisti-lo partir e não poder fazer nada.

A semana foi difícil na casa dos Berry, Shelby pouco conversava, pouco comia e muito se isolava. Até vovó Berry, que parecia ser a menos afetada pela morte do filho, começou a sentir o peso da dor de Shelby sobre suas costas. Rachel tentava se mostrar forte, mas só Quinn sabia o quanto destruída ela estava por dentro, a loira começou a se preocupar que a bebida pudesse se tornar um problema já que a morena tinha se adaptado a encher a cara toda noite. Quinn, Rory e Finn se revezavam em observá-las, cada um tentava de sua forma demonstrar apoio à perda delas, sem realmente desrespeitar seu espaço. Era muito difícil para todos.

Para Quinn, porém, chegou uma preocupação a mais quando ela recebeu um telefonema de uma nervosa Santana que parecia completamente perturbada.

- Desculpe, eu não compreendi a pergunta... Você me perguntou o que? – Quinn repetiu incrédula.

- Eu perguntei se você têm um advogado?! – A latina gritou do outro lado.

- O que aconteceu? – Quinn perguntou preocupada, afinal conhecia Santana bem o suficiente para saber que ela facilmente poderia se meter em confusão.

- Por onde eu começo... Deixe-me ver... Beth existe, Brittany não é louca, nós a encontramos não muito longe daqui. Sua ex é uma vadia e me prendeu por desacato, me deixou fazer só um telefonema e está tentando me arrastar para longe do telefone dizendo que meu tempo acabou! - Santana falou muito rápido, em seguida saiu do gancho para xingar quem quer que estivesse tentando afastá-la do telefone. – Eu preciso de ajuda.

- Perai, eu achei que essa Beth não existia. – Quinn disse confusa.

- Minha cara Fabray, você não sabe a metade da história.

Quinn continuava sem acreditar, era muita coisa para uma mesma pessoa aguentar. - Santana?

- Sim?

– Porque você se mete em tanta confusão?

- Sorte, eu acho.

- E que sorte, vamos combinar!

- Você vem logo? – Quinn notou que Santana realmente estava temerosa pelo tom de voz dela, então tratou de tranquilizá-la.

- Sim, mas antes vou dar alguns telefonemas e te tirar daí.

- Eu te amo, posso até beijá-la agora!

A linha ficou muda em seguida e Quinn tinha a sensação que Santana estaria em uma sala a partir dali. Ela riu sozinha pensando nisso, prontamente procurou em sua agenda no celular o telefone de seu advogado. Ela salvaria a bunda de Santana mais uma vez, e que Rachel não saiba disso.


	13. Chapter 13

Estar em Nova York novamente chegava a parecer fora de realidade, como outra dimensão, sem aquele silêncio pacato e, por vezes, mórbido que Lima possuía. Era revigorante, ao mesmo tempo em que era cansativo. Eles tomaram um taxi de volta para o apartamento, Rachel e Quinn permaneceram de mãos dadas e em silencio, enquanto Vovó Berry conversava com o taxista no banco da frente e Rory quicava apontando tudo pela janela no banco de trás.

Rory assoviou quando chegaram ao apartamento onde as Sras. Fabray moravam, o lugar era requintado, ele tinha que dar a mão a palmatória, Vovó Berry também ficou impressionada com a mistura de luxo e ao mesmo tempo aconchego que o lugar tinha.

- Podemos ficar aqui para sempre?

Susan revirou os olhos para o garoto que tinha os olhos brilhando fixados na televisão. Ela passou por trás dele deixando um safanão em sua nuca antes de se dirigir a cozinha. Rachel a seguiu, já Quinn se dirigiu ao escritório para comunicar sua chegada aos patrões. Kurt não tinha ficado contente com a partida repentina de ambas as diretoras do grupo, mas Sam havia liberado-as contra a vontade do sócio.

Conversando com o loiro, ela prometeu voltar ao trabalho no dia seguinte se ele deixasse Rachel de folga até o final de semana, foi um alivio quando ele garantiu que não haveria problemas em esperar a recuperação completa da judia.

Mal desligou o telefone e seu celular tocou, ela havia ligado-o na tomada ao lado da mesa e teve que arrastar a cadeira mais próxima ao fio para evitar que a ligação caísse por falta de energia no aparelho. Ela sorriu vendo que era Santana.

- Fala, San!

- Chegou?

- Acabei de chegar...

- Está dormindo? – Santana a cortou.

- Não... – Quinn respondeu confusa.

- Pretende dormir?

- Não agora?

- Ótimo. Estou indo ai!

Em seguida a chamada foi encerrada. Quinn ficou uns bons minutos olhando para o aparelho tentando transmitir via telepatia seu descontentamento para a latina, mas ela não achava que fosse dar certo. Então com um suspiro resignado se levantou indo para a cozinha.

- Estão dispostas para visitas? – Quinn perguntou para os três que estavam lá.

- Visitas? – Rachel perguntou confusa.

- Sim. Santana está vindo e ela não sabe perguntar se ela pode vir, apenas vem... – A loira deu de ombros. – Você a conhece.

- Tudo bem. – Rachel assentiu.

Quinn franziu o cenho encarando-a, a morena continuou preparando o café como se nada tivesse sido alterado. Susan olhou para Rachel e depois para Quinn que continuava olhando sua esposa de forma estranha.

- Quem é Santana?

- Santana é a melhor amiga de Quinn. – Rachel respondeu casualmente, aproveitando para servir o café na mesa. Quinn se sentou de frente para ela ainda estranhando a mudança de Rachel quando se tratava de Santana, sempre que era pronunciado o nome da latina parecia que uma guerra começaria naquele apartamento. Quinn bem sabia o quanto Rachel ficava furiosa quando ela tocava no nome de Santana. – Elas cresceram juntas, moraram um tempo na Inglaterra e depois vieram juntas para Nova York.

- Ah sim, vejo.

Quando a campainha tocou, Rachel se prontificou a atender. A morena tinha um sorriso sereno nos lábios quando abriu à porta, ela cumprimentou educadamente Santana que veio acompanhada de Brittany, ela guiou ambas à cozinha e colocou vários aperitivos na mesa para as mulheres se servirem. Ela se sentou ao lado de Quinn e começou a conversar com elas introduzindo sua avó e Rory na conversa. A loira continuava a suspeitar da cordialidade que tinha se instalado entre sua melhor amiga e sua esposa, ambas pareciam ter superado suas rixas. Mas para a loira, que conhecia bem ambas, ainda era cedo demais para criar esperanças.

- Bem, crianças, se vocês não se importarem eu irei descansar. – Susan disse se espreguiçando. – Tenham uma boa tarde.

- Bom descanso. – Santana e Quinn desejaram em uníssono.

- Bom descanso, vovó. – Rachel e Brittany disseram, a morena olhou divertida para loira que acenava para senhora.

- Eu vou com ela, vejo vocês depois. – Rory disse seguindo a senhora para o quarto.

- Ele é seu irmão? – Brittany perguntou a Rachel.

- Não, ele foi praticamente criado pelo minha avó, mas não somos parentes.

- Então, o que foi que eu perdi depois que você e Jessie começaram a cuidar do caso de Brittany? – Quinn perguntou a Santana, a latina pediu um momento enquanto engolia um pedaço gigante de pão. Depois pediu mais um momento para beber o café, em seguida falou.

- A vaca tinha colocado um alerta com a foto de Beth quando criança em todos os hospitais, orfanatos, clínicas, delegacias entre outros lugares públicos. A assistente social do orfanato reconheceu Beth pelo panfleto com a foto e após o expediente quando ela estava livre levou Beth à delegacia para mostrar que ela estava em um orfanato e não desaparecida. Então eu fui buscar Brittany para encontrá-la. – Santana sabiamente pulou a parte onde foi presa indo direto para o fim. – Realmente era Beth, ela não se lembra de muita coisa, pois tinha só seis anos, o que lembra são flashes como as feições do pai, e de Brittany, lembra-se de Terry também. Mas porque foi deixada lá ela não lembra só se lembra de estar machucada. Aparentemente Terry forjou um funeral dizendo que Beth tinha morrido, ela era enfermeira então todos acreditaram, um médico assinou o laudo de morte e eles preferiram não abrir o caixão então ninguém realmente viu o corpo enterrado. Instaurarão um inquérito e vão abrir a cova para provar que não existe corpo, então mostraremos os atestados que comprovam que Brittany não sofre de nenhum problema psicológico e por fim lutar para por a madrasta má na cadeia e ficar com a guarda de Beth.

- Pelo que vejo você já se incluiu na família né? – Provocou Quinn sorrindo marotamente para latina. Santana corou e desviou o olhar voltando a atacar os pães da mesa.

- E esse médico que assinou o laudo? Quem é? – Rachel perguntou curiosa.

- Não sei, mas a vaca disse que vai interrogá-lo.

- Agora é só esperar os depoimentos serem colidos. – Brittany acrescentou. Por um momento muito incomodo Rachel estranhou a forma como a loira encarava Quinn, ela observou que ela não falava diretamente com sua esposa, mas em nenhum momento parou de observá-la.

- Vocês já se conheciam? – Perguntou a Quinn movendo o indicador entre ela e Brittany.

- Não. – Respondeu Quinn.

Brittany hesitou um momento ainda encarando Quinn, a editora arqueou a sobrancelha estranhando o olhar fixo da mulher, até mesmo Santana parou de comer prestando atenção à conversa.

- Não é só... Você parece muito minha mãe. – Brittany respondeu ainda sem despregar os olhos de Quinn. – Mesma cor de cabelo, mesmo tom de pele, mesma cor de olhos... Beth também tem essa cor de avelã com pingos dourados que você tem, ela os herdou de minha mãe.

- Talvez sejamos parentes? Primas talvez? – Quinn brincou tentando amenizar o clima e fazer todo mundo parar de encará-las.

- Impossível. – Brittany negou desviando o olhar. – Minha mãe era britânica.

- Eu sou britânica. – Quinn informou talvez repensando quais a chances. Ela tinha uma tia que morava nos Estados Unidos que vivia lhe mandando postais, mas ela faleceu quando Quinn era criança e desde então ela nunca mais recebeu nada da família daqui já que ela nunca conheceu as primas. – Qual era o nome de sua mãe, Brittany?

- Jennifer Pierce. – Respondeu a loira bebendo café.

- Oh meu Deus. – Quinn sussurrou olhando impressionada para Brittany. Sua tia se chamava Jennifer, ela só não tinha certeza se o sobrenome era Pierce.

- O que foi? – Santana e Rachel perguntaram juntas.

- Você sabe o sobrenome de solteiro de sua mãe?

Brittany pensou um momento, ela se lembrava de um dia quando ela havia chegado da escola machucada por uma briga com outra garota, ela estava chorando e sua mãe disse para ela engolir o choro e da próxima vez se defender. Ela se lembra de ter dito que não queria machucar ninguém, então sua mãe lhe explicou que se defender não é errado e que, seu pai – avô de Brittany – vivia dizendo, "ninguém bate em um Fabray".

- Fabray. Jennifer Fabray.

- Mas... – Santana gaguejou olhando perdida entre Quinn e Brittany. Rachel estava tão confusa quanto ela.

- Somos primas! – Quinn exclamou impressionada. – Quem diria!

- Somos? – Brittany perguntou confusa.

- Sim. Minha tia Jennifer se mudou para cá antes de eu nascer, ela nunca mais voltou para Inglaterra, mas vivia me mandando postais daqui. Sou filho do Russel, ela já falou dele?

Brittany tentava se lembrar, mas sua mãe morreu quando ela era muito jovem, as conversas que elas tinham eram sempre relacionadas à escola e casa. A única vez que ela falava da família era quando enviava cartas ou mesmo quando acontecia um imprevisto ao qual ela apelava para o lado Fabray de seu sangue. Mas Brittany nunca teve contato com eles, então ela não se lembrava.

- Não me lembro, só lembro-me dela dizer uma vez que seu sobrenome era Fabray.

- Cara, isso é muita coincidência! – Santana disse incrédula.

- Concordo plenamente.

- É o destino. – Quinn disse sorrindo brilhantemente para a prima. – Eu quero conhecer Beth!

- Certo, podemos voltar para visitá-la amanhã. Hoje já estouramos a cota de visitas. – Santana informou. Quinn assentiu animadamente, ela sentia falta de ter familiares por perto, não que ela fosse admitir isso para alguém, mas era esquisito perguntarem sobre sua família e ela se vê obrigada a dizer que não tem. Sempre fica um clima estranho depois disso.

Jessie estava mais do que animada em preparar o dossiê para apresentar ao juiz. Ela pegou a pasta com o imenso processo que tinha contra Brittany, que foi arquivado após ela ser internada, e anexou os novos dados contestando todas as informações do caso. Recapitulando todo o processo durante as duas semanas que se seguiram foi trabalhoso, mas valeu a pena. Ela pegou os documentos e cada afirmação contra a loira ela anexava uma prova que comprovava a inocência da mesma.

Então ela separou por pilhas. Na primeira vinha o inquérito que acusava Brittany de ter jogado Beth de uma escada e assim causando sua morte. Ela anexou fotos do túmulo aberto e sem corpo, assim como depoimento de Brittany alegando que tinha assumido a culpa por achar que a irmã tinha morrido por sua causa, então ela explicou que foi um acidente no qual elas estavam brincando e Beth escorregou e rolou escada a baixo. Mostrou um exame que comprova a compatibilidade no DNA de Beth e Brittany, assim como documentos com a entrada de Beth no orfanato que condiziam com a data de seu enterro.

Na segunda pilha vinhas laudos comprovando que Brittany não sofre de nenhum dano psicológico e que era plenamente capaz de conviver em sociedade, desmentindo o processo todo.

Finalizou com o boletim que Dr. Michael fez contra Terry Pierce, nele continha inúmeras acusações, como abandono de incapaz, falsificação de prontuários e danos morais, entre outros tipos de acusações cabíveis no caso.

Foi tudo entregue ao juiz com pedido de urgência. Agora era só aguardar ele se reinterar do processo. Essa reinteração durou em torno de três meses, meses esses que Brittany passava diariamente indo visitar a prima, Quinn e Santana se revezavam em acompanhá-la.

Já Rachel tinha voltado à ativa, conseguiu um apartamento para sua avó no mesmo prédio que ela mora. Assim como mostrou a cidade a Rory ajudando-o durante esse período a se acostumar com o clima de cidade grande. Retomo suas aulas na faculdade e, consecutivamente, ao trabalho.

Seus amigos em NYADA assim como seus colegas no trabalho pareciam estar pisando em ovos perto dela. Mesmo Blaine, que era o mais próximo de um melhor amigo que ela tinha na faculdade, parecia cauteloso. Ela tinha a impressão que ele estava escondendo algo dela, essa impressão só veio a se tornar uma confirmação quando ele a segurou na sala após a aula de dança ter terminado.

- Então...? – Rachel deixou a pergunta no ar. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou o olhar para o espelho atrás dela. – Fale logo, B.

- Fiz algo que você pode amar ou odiar, agora estou inseguro...

- O que?

Ele suspirou resignado. – Lembra-se dos testes para Funny Girl?

Parecia mil anos atrás, mas Rachel se lembrava. Com tudo que veio acontecendo em sua vida ultimamente focar nos estudo e testes parecia cada vez mais fora de sua realidade. Havia apenas um teste que ela queria fazer, e ela o teste para o remake de Funny Girl. Mas a data de inscrição do teste tinha sido bem na época em que seu pai faleceu, ela havia perdido.

- Sim.

- Eu inscrevi você para fazer o teste, como teve um absurdo de inscrições eles separaram por sorteio e fizeram em dois grupos. – Rachel olhou surpresa para ele. Blaine continuou ainda nervoso pelo que tinha feito. – Você foi sorteada no segundo grupo e seu teste foi agendado...

- Oh meu Deus.

- Eu sei que eu devia ter dito antes, mas você parecia tão abalada e... E parecia que esse não era mais seu sonho... Fiz mal? – Ele perguntou ansioso. Rachel o abraçou com força tirando todas as duvidas que ele pudesse ter referente às suas ações.

- Você é maravilhoso!

- Seu teste vai ser no final de semana. – Ele sussurrou fechando os olhos nervosamente.

- O que? – Rachel exclamou incrédula. – Você tem que está brincando comigo!

- Desculpe, eu sei que devia ter avisado antes... Mas você sempre me evitava e queria ficar sozinha, estava fragilizada que eu achei que não era o momento...

- Oh meu Deus! – Rachel se desesperou. – Tenho tanto para fazer. Escolher o figurino, estudar o texto, escolher a musica da audição, escolher os versos para o teste! Você! – Ela se virou afundando o dedo contra o peito de Blaine. – Você vai me ajudar!

- Tudo bem, eu ajudo.

- Agora, vamos!

- Não podemos começar amanha? Tenho esteticista... – Rachel se virou com fogo brilhando nos olhos. Blaine rapidamente pegou seu celular ligando para o salão desmarcando o horário, ele sabia que era melhor não contrariá-la quando ela estava nesse estado.

Quinn não entendia a parte onde ela havia errado, talvez tivesse sido exigente demais. Ela não sabia dizer, o fato era: Mais um dia de trabalho, ela chegou ao escritório e todos correram para seus devidos lugares fingindo trabalhar em algo importante e evitando qualquer tipo de contato visual com ela. Ela se perguntava se tinha sido tão péssima líder a ponto de cultivar medo ao invés de confiança em seus funcionários. Para melhorar as coisas, Rachel estava extremamente nervosa naquela manhã, saiu para trabalhar antes dela e se trancou em seu escritório não querendo ser incomodada. Esse foi o recado de Tina quando ela chegou. Quinn estranhou o comportamento, mas preferiu não pressionar a judia.

Passou o dia focada no trabalho, afinal misturar vida pessoal com profissional era antiético. No fim do expediente, porém, sua vida pessoal estourou porta adentro no seu escritório bufando, parou em frente a sua mesa e ficou lhe encarando com fúria contida nos olhos.

- Senhora, Fabray? – Quinn perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Você adiantou a exposição literária para semana que vem? – Rachel mais rosnou do que perguntou, ela parecia estar se contendo.

- Bem, não tinha uma data fixa. Então eu conversei com os expositores e decidimos que seria semana que vem. Não adiantei, apenas concretizei. – Quinn respondeu calmamente avaliando a expressão corporal de sua esposa, ela sabia que Rachel iria perder a compostura assim que viu ela descruzar os braços.

Apressadamente Quinn se levantou fechando a porta e abaixando as cortinas para que ninguém visse o que se passava lá dentro.

- Você deveria ter conversado comigo sobre isso, afinal agora estamos praticamente no mesmo cargo e essa era uma responsabilidade atribuída a nós duas!

- Rachel, o que realmente está acontecendo? – Quinn perguntou se aproximando.

- Não. – Rachel alertou batendo o dedo de forma acusadora contra o ombro de Quinn. – Não amansa a voz e me olha com essa cara de preocupada que não cola! Você simplesmente me ignorou em algo que era para as duas ter feito! E nem teve coragem de me dizer, então você não me venha pagar de psicóloga interessada que eu não estou com paciência!

- Você não que gritar mais alto? – Quinn ironizou. – Acho que o presidente não te ouviu.

- Você é uma ditadora!

- E o seu problema não é comigo. – Quinn deu mais um passo deixando milímetros separando seu rosto do de Rachel. – Eu vou perguntar mais uma vez, o que _realmente_ está acontecendo?

Rachel bufou.

- Rachel, me responda!

- Eu tenho um teste para Funny Girl nesse dia. – Rachel disse exasperada. – Eu não posso faltar no trabalho, mas não posso desistir do teste. Estou completamente sobrecarregada.

Quinn assentiu. Ela abraçou a morena e depositou um beijo demorado contra seu maxilar. Rachel relaxou deixando Quinn acalmá-la.

- Eu quero que você me prometa que não vai fazer um escândalo. Posso contar com você?

Rachel estranhou a forma serena que Quinn falava, ela estranhou mais ainda o olhar de pesar de sua esposa. Rachel assentiu vagarosamente sentindo que coisa boa não vinha daí.

- Peço que compreenda que antes de ser minha colega de trabalho, você é minha esposa e nosso relacionamento a muito tinha deixado de ser apenas profissional. – Quinn disse se afastando um pouco e adquirindo sua postura de chefona. Rachel acenou permitindo que ela continuasse. – Mas esse não é seu objetivo, não foi para trabalhar para mim que você veio para Nova York, foi por necessidade não por prazer que você se dedicou a essa empresa. Então eu me vejo obrigada a abrir seus olhos Rachel, você não tem mais essas necessidades, tendo em vista que eu posso manter a casa e te proporcionar qualquer coisa que você deseje. Logo você também receberá a herança que lhe é direito, então não existe mais razão para você se estressar por algo que não é seu plano de carreira.

- Aonde você quer chegar? – Rachel interrompeu assim que foi dada a oportunidade. Ela estava muito confusa diante do discurso de Quinn.

- Você não vai precisar escolher entre o teste e o trabalho. – Quinn disse dando de ombros. – Eu escolhi por você. Você está demitida Rachel.

A morena assentiu lentamente, a noticia veio com uma mistura indecifrável de sentimentos. Ela se afastou de Quinn e caminhou lentamente pela porta, de repente tudo parecia em câmera lenta, ela assimilava a noticia tentando dar um rumo certo as emoções. Ela não sabia como se sentir ou reagir. Por um lado ela reconhecia que Quinn tinha razão, ela não precisava mais do emprego. Por outro lado ela tinha aguentado tanta coisa para tê-lo, era uma sensação estranha de perda.

Quinn a seguiu para fora da sala visivelmente preocupada. Ela segurou o ombro de Rachel um momento impedindo-a de prosseguir seu caminho sem rumo pelo escritório. Ela podia sentir os olhos de todos fixos nelas, ela viu Tina sair da antessala preocupada, viu Mercedes se levantar da cadeira, viu Marley também sair de sua sala parando na porta olhando confusa para a interação delas.

- Você está se sentindo bem? – Quinn perguntou preocupada. Rachel se inclinou olhando-a por cima do ombro.

- Não sei ao certo.

- Quer que eu te leve para casa?

- Não. Eu vou pegar minhas coisas na minha sala, depois eu mesmo vou embora. – Rachel respondeu dando de ombros.

- Você não precisa fazer isso agora. – Quinn disse ignorando tudo a volta e se focando em Rachel. – Não precisa ter pressa. – Ela puxou a morena segurando ela contra si.

- Eu estou aliviada. – Rachel disse de repente sorrindo diante dessa conclusão. Ela não tinha perdido tudo pelo que tinha batalhado ao sair daquele escritório, ela tinha Quinn. E ainda tinha suas colegas de trabalho, não era tão ruim. Muito pelo contrario, era bom. Muito bom. – Obrigada.

- Tem certeza que não quer que eu te leve?

- Não. – Rachel negou sorrindo para ela. – Eu vou pegar minhas coisas depois vou largá-las em casa e chamar vovó para ir ao shopping. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Quinn parecia angustiada, ela ainda estava achando Rachel muito estranha, mas sabia que a decisão que tinha tomado era a melhor. Ela liberou a morena de seu abraço e assentiu como se dissesse que ela podia ir.

- Sem rancor? – Quinn perguntou cabisbaixa. Ela sabia que a morena poderia ficar com raiva dela, mas ela tinha certeza que era o melhor para ela.

- Sem rancor. – Rachel riu delicadamente fazendo um carinho no rosto dela. – Você é adorável. – Ela disse beijando levemente Quinn nos lábios antes de ir para sua sala, Quinn voltou para sua sala e se jogou contra sua cadeira completamente exausta de toda a carga emocional que o dia exigiu dela.

De forma acanhada Tina bateu na porta perguntando se ela precisava de algo. Quinn negou, ela sabia que todos estavam curiosos para saber o que estava acontecendo, também sabia que provavelmente Rachel estava lidando com suas amigas fofoqueiras.

- Preciso de duas coisas na verdade. – Ela disse parando a asiática de sair da sala.

- Pois não?

- Peça ao RH para rescindir o contrato de Rachel, estou dispensando-a. – Tina a olhou de queixo caído momentaneamente. Quinn ignorou a reação e prosseguiu. – Agende um jantar as sete no meu restaurante favorito, peça um buquê de flores também.

- Você a mandou embora e depois vai levá-la para jantar?! – Tina perguntou incrédula.

- Algum problema? – Quinn questionou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Não senhora. – Tina disse antes de correr para fora da sala como se tivesse sido queimada. Quinn riu sentindo falta dos velhos tempos, se você Rachel no lugar de Tina ela teria com certeza completado seu pensamento com uma forma educada de ofender Quinn sem realmente dar uma razão para ser demitida.

Nostalgia é uma droga.

- Então? – Rachel diz se sentando na cadeira que Quinn puxou para ela. – Você nunca me trouxe para jantar antes, consciência pesada?

Quinn sorriu diante da provocação da esposa, Rachel havia concordado em encontrá-la no restaurante para um jantar após todo o drama da demissão.

A morena havia retirado suas coisas de sua sala, se despedido de suas amigas e ido para casa, chegando lá deixou as coisas na sala e foi até o apartamento de sua avó que era alguns andares abaixo do seu. Levou Vovó Berry ao shopping e passou uma tarde relaxante sabendo que agora podia se focar em seu sonho sem se preocupar com os problemas do trabalho. Ela nunca se sentiu tão despreocupada quanto agora. Mais tarde Quinn ligou pedindo que ela a encontrasse no restaurante, ela se produziu usando um vestido preto básico, sapatos de salto, cabelo preso em um coque e um casaco com bolsos onde colocou o celular e a carteira. Dispensou o uso de bolsa, chegando lá Quinn já a aguardava, a loira de forma cavalheiresca puxou a cadeira para ela e se certificou de que ela estava confortável. Rachel a provocou, sem deixar passar a oportunidade. Logo elas foram atendidas e seus pedidos feitos. Não era de se surpreender que Quinn estivesse extremamente cautelosa em torno de sua esposa, mas para sua surpresa Rachel estava agradável, compreensiva e, aparentemente, grata por ter sido demitida. Foi um alivio imenso para loira saber que a morena não estava realmente chateada.

Quinn queria mais do que tudo agora que Rachel focasse em seu sonho, ela daria todo o suporte que ela precisava. Então ela instigou durante o jantar todo Rachel falar sobre sua faculdade, as aulas, os amigos, seus gostos musicais, shows favoritos, ícones entre diversos assuntos que surgiram na mesa.

- E qual será sua escolha de musica para o teste?

Rachel pareceu insegura, ela não sabia ao bem o que iria cantar. Barbra, Celine, Whitney, até Les Miserábles chegou a passar por sua cabeça, mas nenhum dos repertórios despertava algo emocional. Ela queria mais do que cantar, sentir uma conexão especial com a música e em todas que ela testava faltava algo a mais.

- Não sei ao certo... – Rachel sorveu seu vinho sentindo o gosto doce na boca, ela calmamente depositou a taça na mesa ao lado do prato e se debruçou exasperada sobre a mesa apoiando o queixo na mão. – Honestamente? Queria algo que me cativasse, que me lembrasse de coisas importantes e momentos marcantes de minha vida.

- Porque não canta Rob Base e D.J E-Z Rock? – Quinn perguntou dando uma piscadela a Rachel. A morena riu ao se lembrar da noite em seu quarto onde Quinn cantou para ela. Parecia há anos atrás.

- Aposto que os jurados achariam interessante.

Elas compartilharam um sorriso cúmplice, quem diria que um relacionamento conturbado entre chefe e empregado resultaria em um casamento tão sólido? No fim do jantar Quinn dirigiu para casa, ela ligou o rádio do carro e continuou provocando risos na judia com uma musica mais louca que a outra. Então começou a tocar clássicos no rádio, quando o som de Jurney se fez presente no ambiente ambas se viram cativas pela lembranças que essa musica trouxe.

- Eu amo essa música! – Quinn exclamou aumentando o volume.

- Meu pai também, ele cantava para mim quando eu era criança. – Rachel riu da lembrança de Leroy tocando o cabo de uma vassoura imitando o rockeiro.

Quinn sorriu e começou a cantar em plenos pulmões, Rachel logo entrou na brincadeira, e elas fizeram o dueto mais entusiasmado e afinado na história das musicas cantadas em carro.

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlights people_

_Living just to find emotion_

_Hiding somewhere in the night_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to the feelin'_

_Streetlights people_


	14. Chapter 14

Quanto mais se aproximava do dia de seu teste, mais estressada Rachel ficava. Quinn tentava seu máximo para ser compreensiva, mas sua paciência às vezes chegavaao limite. Rachel acordava antes de o dia amanhecer para se exercitar, e quando não jogava suas roupas em cima da loira dormindo ao se trocar para uma corrida, era o aquecimento vocal que a acordava.

Mas Quinn tentou compreender, afinal seria somente essa semana. Certo?

Então Rachel começou a se tornar mais e mais relapsa em casa e focada na audição. Ela não comia direito, não limpava sua bagunça, não parava um minuto em casa e quando o fazia acabava consequentemente se distraindo com algo e ignorando Quinn vinte e quatro horas por dia. Então as brigas começaram e Rachel estava tão sobrecarregada que se tornou cada vez mais fácil uma conversa com a loira terminar em discussão.

Rachel tentava se acalmar e ouvir os conselhos a sua avó e Marley. Mas chegou o momento que somente uma pessoa saberia o que dizer e como a acalmar, e essa pessoa era sua mãe.

Rachel tentou e tentou diversas vezes contato com a mulher, mas ela nunca estava em casa e nunca retornava suas ligações. Isso foi preocupando-a cada vez mais, afinal sua mãe nunca tinha passado tanto tempo sem falar com ela. Mesmo quando ela saiu de casa o contato era mantido.

Faltavam dez horas para sua audição e ela estava enlouquecendo. Quinn já não sabia o que fazer para acalmá-la. Rachel fez sua ultima tentativa de falar com a mãe, já era de noite e era impossível ela não estar em casa. Quando o telefone foi atendido ela sentiu o peso da preocupação sair de suas costas.

_- Pronto?_

- Oi Finn. É Rachel, posso falar com minha mãe? – A morena pediu se apoiando contra o balcão.

_- Claro_.

Rachel suspirou aliviada. Mesmo Finn ter sempre atendido e assegurado que estava tudo bem com sua mãe, ela não podia deixar de ficar com o pé atrás com o sumiço da mesma. Ela sorriu ao ouvir a voz da mãe do outro lado.

_- Alô? _

- Mãe, é Rachel! Que saudades!

_- Oi Rachel._

O cumprimento foi hesitante demais, simples demais para Rachel. A preocupação voltou para a morena imediatamente.

- Está tudo bem?

Um suspiro cansado veio do outro lado. Um sussurro mais cansado ainda foi à resposta nada convincente que a morena recebeu.

- Sim. Existe algo que você precise?

- Não... Só... Amanhã eu vou fazer uma audição. – Rachel comentou se apoiando contra o balcão e ajeitando o telefone contra a orelha. – Vou fazer teste para Funny Girl.

- _Isso é maravilhoso_. – As sobrancelhas de Rachel subiram pela falta de entusiasmo da mãe. – _Você vai se sair bem._

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa? – Rachel perguntou atônita.

- _Não. Está tudo na mais perfeita paz._

- Não parece bem para mim! – Rachel exclamou exasperada. – Está acontecendo alguma coisa e a senhora não quer me contar!

- _Não seja infantil, Rachel! Não está acontecendo nada, eu estou bem, estou melhor do que nunca estive e não haja como se você me entendesse porque você não faz. Faz anos que você foi embora e não é porque você veio duas vezes passar uma semana aqui que você sabe o que se passa na minha vida!_

Rachel engoliu em seco sentindo como se tivesse levado um soco na boca do estomago. Ela tentou relevar, pois estava obvio que sua mãe estava alterada. Ela respirou fundo se acalmando e depois tentou continuar a conversa.

- A senhora está alterada, talvez precise que eu vá ai...

_- Rachel!_ – Shelby cortou-a de forma brusca_. – Eu não preciso de nada, eu tenho Finn e não existe nada que ele não faça por mim. Agora pare de me perturbar e vá se concentrar para seu teste. Tenha uma boa noite_.

Rachel não conseguiu se despedir, tudo que ela ouviu em seguida foi o som da linha desligada. Ela não acreditava na forma como sua mãe havia falado com ela, parecia fora de realidade. Sua mãe nunca gritava com ela, nunca era fria ou mesmo impaciente. Parecia que tudo na vida de Rachel tinha virado de cabeça para baixo, que toda segurança e estabilidade havia sido atirada pela janela em uma única semana.

- O que houve?

A morena se virou tremula e ainda em estado de choque para sua esposa. Quinn percebeu prontamente que algo no telefonema havia saído errado. Ela se adiantou segurando o corpo pequeno e abalado em seus braços e guiou-a para a cama.

- Ela só faltou dizer que minha ligação não era bem-vinda. – Rachel sussurrou contra o pescoço de Quinn.

A loira franziu o cenho sem acreditar que isso realmente estava acontecendo, afinal Shelby era doce e adorava a filha, o que podia ter mudado?

Apenas uma pessoa além de Shelby sabia o que havia mudado, e ele estava se sentindo culpado. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele sentia orgulho de causar algum tipo de dor em Rachel, ele sentia a culpa por causar sofrimento a Shelby. Ele não queria que ela sofresse. De tudo que havia acontecido na sua vida nos últimos anos ela havia sido a melhor parte.

Ter uma mãe dedicada, que se preocupa foi bom. Mas após o falecimento de Leroy, sua conexão com ela mudou, ele sabia que ela precisava dele. Não era apenas uma forma de consolo, mas como algo que a mantivesse viva.

Às vezes ele se perguntava se tirou proveito da situação, afinal faz meses que Leroy, que era como um pai para ele, havia morrido. E dois meses depois ele já estava ocupando seu lugar, controlando sua casa e tomando sua esposa para si.

Shelby não negava que tinha medo das pessoas saberem a natureza da relação dela com Finn, ela sabia que Rachel ficaria louca quando descobrisse e já estava se preparando para o que a morena pudesse fazer.

Se ela já sentia vergonha ao falar com a filha por telefone, imaginar falar pessoalmente era agonizante. Ela ficou receosa e culpada por ter tratado Rachel mal, mas era um mecanismo de defesa que ela não podia evitar.

Ela era covarde e assumia isso.

- Você não precisa se sentir mal, não estamos fazendo nada de errado! – Finn disse envolvendo os braços envolta dela.

- Rachel não aceitará bem o que está acontecendo entre nós.

- Rachel não é ninguém para nos julgar. – Finn disse com vigor. – Ela foi embora durante anos e voltou depois com uma 'esposa' na mala. Não me leve a mal, mas se ela fizer algo para separar a gente ela deixará de ser bem-vinda nessa casa.

Shelby fechou os olhos parando as lagrimas. Ela não choraria por antecipação, Finn estava certo. Se Rachel não pudesse aceitá-los então ela teria que viver sem a mãe, porque Shelby sequer cogita a hipótese de deixar Finn.

Calafrios percorriam sua coluna enquanto ela seguia o corredor até o palco. Sua garganta estava seca, suas mãos suavam frio, seu vestido parecia fora do personagem, seu cabelo parecia desarrumado, ela não achava que fosse conseguir cantar com o nó que se formou em sua garganta.

Mas ela não podia voltar atrás.

Ela tinha se autoavaliado com um rápido olhar pelo espelho do corredor, como podia em tão pouco tempo algo que estava milimetricamente organizado parecer tão fora de contexto?

Ela se viu no meio do palco com todos os olhos focados nela. Uma mulher de cabelos negros, óculos de aro que lembrava vagamente Whoopi Goldberg, conhecida como Carmen Tibideaux, a lenda viva em NYADA, limpou a garganta e com um olhar entediado e chamou seu nome.

- Rachel Berry?

- Sim. – Ela respondeu com simplicidade.

- Você é a quadragésima sétima pessoa que se inscreveu para o papel de Funny Brice. O que faz você pensar que pode interpretá-la?

- Eu tenho qualidade vocal e técnica para interpretar qualquer papel, mas me identifico em demasiado com Funny, pois Barbra é uma inspiração pra mim desde que eu era criança e interpretar um papel que foi consagrado por ela seria uma honra.

- Você tem uma linguagem diferente dos jovens de hoje. – Apontou um senhor de cabelos ralos e grisalhos, um pouco acima do peso e com um leve brilho de interesse nos olhos.

- Sim, de fato eu tenho um modo de me comunicar considerado por muitos "Formal", mas nada que eu não consiga adaptar.

- Isso é bom. – Carmen assentiu balançando a cabeça. – Trinta e nove pessoas cantaram Don't Rain On My Parede, duas Happy Days e quatro preferiram My Man. Qual música você pretende cantar?

Era nítido o desdém na voz dela, como se fosse óbvio que Rachel seria mais uma e sua apresentação um simples clichê. A morena respirou fundo puxando energia antes de se explicar.

- Vou cantar uma música que tem significado muito forte pra mim, meu pai cantava quando era criança e recentemente descobri que é a música favorita de alguém que é muito especial. Se chama Don't Stop Belivin' do Journey.

O pianista começou a tocar a introdução e Rachel se concentrou imaginando seu pai, Quinn, Finn, sua avó, Rory, sua mãe e Harmony ao seu lado. Todos aqueles que já haviam cantado essa música com ela e que tinham importância em sua vida. Então ela começou.

_Just a small town girl_

_livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train to going anywhere_

_Just a city boy_

_born e raised in SouthDetroit_

_He took the midnight train to going anywhere_

- Beth Pierce.

Quinn, Brittany, Santana e Jessie assistiram ansiosas a garota se sentar na bancada de testemunhas. Um policial se aproximou dizendo o juramento para ela repetir e em seguida se afastou. O promotor parecia ansioso para perguntar a ela, ele já havia interrogado Brittany, Santana, a assistente social, Jessie, Sebastian e outros médicos da clinica. Agora só restava Beth para a decisão ser tomada, já que Terry encontrava-se foragida.

- Você se lembra do dia em que foi abandonada no orfanato?

A garota assentiu e explicou. – São memórias vagas, eu me lembro de estar brincando com minha irmã, então eu tropecei e cai da escada, quando acordei minha madrasta me disse que precisávamos sair para cuidar dos meus machucados, eu estava zonza e não entendia direito só sei que quando consegui me recuperar estava em um orfanato e não tinha ideia de onde estava minha família.

- Você tinha um bom relacionamento com seus familiares?

- Sim. Meu pai era um bom homem, assim como foi minha mãe era uma boa pessoa. Eles me amavam e cuidavam de mim, minha irmã também é muito carinhosa e está sempre ao meu lado. Terry não era uma pessoa ruim, mas não era próxima a mim como uma mãe de verdade, era apenas a madrasta. – Ela deu de ombros.

- Sua irmã está sempre ao seu lado? Então ela continua te visitando?

- Sim. Minha irmã nunca me abandonaria de propósito, e agora que nos reencontramos nada vai separar a gente de novo.

- Então você gostaria de voltar a viver com sua irmã? Pensamos que você estava em processo de adoção por outra família, estou certo?

- Eu gostei deles. – Beth afirmou. – Mas eu sinto falta da minha irmã e quero ficar com ela. Eles entenderam e acataram minha vontade, eu espero que vocês façam o mesmo.

O promotor assentiu recuando diante do olhar determinado da garota. Santana balançou a cabeça aprovando e sussurrou para Quinn "É quase como ver uma miniatura sua! Vai mini-Fabray!". Quinn revirou os olhos para a falta de seriedade da latina, Jessie parecia compartilha o pensamento, pois lançava um olhar aborrecido para morena.

- Agora entraremos em recesso para melhor avaliar o caso e voltamos em vinte minutos. – Disse o Juiz batendo o martelo e se levantando.

- Ele só pode estar brincando! – Santana resmungou aborrecida.

- Santana se acalme, não precisamos correr o risco de você ser presa por desacato de novo. – Quinn disse se levantando e pegando seu celular da bolsa. - Vou ligar para Tina e checar como andam as coisas no evento e ver se Rachel mandou mensagem sobre o teste. – Quinn disse se retirando da sala para ligar o aparelho.

A loira suspirou preocupada pela falta de noticias de sua esposa, a semana já tinha sido difícil o suficiente para ela, sem mencionar a pressão de um teste como esse.

Quinn se perguntava se deveria ligar, mas diante da possibilidade de atrapalhar a concentração de sua esposa ela se viu atada. Depois de Tina garantir que estava tudo bem no evento da empresa, Quinn voltou para sala onde o julgamento continuava.

- Depois de muito pensar, cheguei a conclusão que Beth Pierce deve ficar com sua irmã. – Iniciou o Juiz.

O alivio inundou elas, Brittany e Santana se abraçaram, Jessie fechou os olhos fazendo seu agradecimento e Quinn se permitiu respirar após a sentença.

- Porém... – Interrompeu o meritíssimo fazendo elas voltarem para o estado de alerta. – Gostaria que essa convivência fosse sob a supervisão de um familiar. Existe alguém que possa dar suporte a você, Senhorita Pierce, alguém que possa te ajudar a cuidar de Beth?

Brittany hesitou, então ela negou com a cabeça. – Não tenho familiares vivo, Senhor.

- Então receio que não seja viável tirar Beth do orfanato, pelo menos até você ter onde morar e como sustentá-la. – Ele ponderou trocando um olhar de entendimento com o promotor.

- Mas... Eu posso ajudá-la! – Santana interveio. – Tenho onde morar e ganho bem, somos amigas e...

- Senhorita...?

- Lopez, Santana Lopez.

- Mesmo que amigas, eu me sentiria mais seguro com um familiar de Beth por perto. Pois se ela sofrer maus tratos, você sendo amiga de Brittany e sua psicóloga, poderia não prestar a assistência que garota precisa. Poderia inclusive acobertar os atos dela.

- Eu jamais faria isso! – Santana esbravejou irritada.

- Eu sou parente de Beth. – O Juiz olhou para Quinn surpreso. – Somos primas. Beth e Brittany são filhas da irmã do meu pai, não tínhamos muito contato, mas eu posso me responsabilizar por elas.

- Certo. Você pode me apresentar comprovante de residência, onde trabalha, documentos que comprovem que você é mesmo parente delas?

- Sim. Claro. – Quinn disse se adiantando e lhe entregando o que tinha na bolsa.

O Juiz entregou ao promotor a documentação, depois pediu que Quinn aguardasse. O momento em que ele voltou com um sorriso discreto no rosto, Quinn sabia que tinha conseguido.

- É seguro afirmar que a senhora tem condições de criar essa criança, assim como ajudar sua família. Sendo assim eu decido a favor da irmã, Brittany Pierce, a guarda de Beth Pierce. Lembrando que é de sua responsabilidade, Senhora Fabray, dar suporte para elas.

- Sim. – Quinn assentiu.

- O caso está encerrado.

Quinn sorriu amplamente para o juiz, ela agradeceu a oportunidade e foi com Santana e Brittany comemorar. Agora ela só tinha que contar a Rachel que elas estavam responsáveis por uma mulher e uma criança. Quinn já podia imaginar as fumaças saindo das orelhas de sua esposa.

Rachel saiu tremendo do palco. Ela havia cantando como nunca em sua vida, ela se saiu muito bem em seu monólogo, ela tinha feito a parte mais difícil, agora era esperar um telefone que diria se ela conseguiu o papel ou se seria escalada como secundária. Mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza, ela estava na peça.

Os olhos brilhando dos jurados e o sorriso de Carmen lhe deu essa certeza.

- Rachel!

A judia se assustou ao ouvir a voz entusiasmada de Beth vir em sua direção. A morena sorriu para a jovem e abriu os braços aceitando o abraço caloroso da mesma. Ela não ficou surpresa pela comitiva de boas-vindas em sua casa, já esperava que Quinn e suas amigas se reunissem para comemorar caso ganhassem a guarda de Beth.

- Como foi o teste? – Quinn perguntou quando ela entrou na cozinha com Beth ao seu lado.

- Fui bem, agora eles vão escalar o elenco é só aguardar um telefonema. – Rachel disse se sentando a mesa. Sua avó beijou-lhe a testa dizendo que ela conseguiria, Rory lhe ofereceu um high-five. – Como foi lá, saiu tudo como esperado pelo que vejo.

- Nem tudo. – Santana disse dando de ombros. – Tirando o fato que Quinn é responsável por cuidar de Brittany e Beth até elas se estabilizarem, tudo foi bem. Conseguimos a guarda.

Rachel olhou para Quinn surpresa, a loira olhou de forma apologética para ela e lançou um olhar fulminante a latina.

- Obrigada Santana, realmente obrigada por me dar à chance de conversar com ela com calma!

- Oh foi mal! – A latina se desculpou envergonhada.

- Tudo bem, fico feliz que vocês conseguiram o que queriam. Vocês são mais que bem-vindas a ficar conosco. – Rachel disse sorrindo de forma sincera para reforçar o que havia falado.

E realmente Brittany e Beth era a ultima coisa que causava preocupação em Rachel, a morena tinha sua mente em Lima, mais precisamente em sua mãe. Ela não aguentaria esperar por noticias e não saber o que havia feito para deixar sua mãe tão aborrecida.

- Eu vou para Lima nesse final de semana! – Rachel anunciou no cair da noite quando estavam apenas ela e Quinn no apartamento. Elas lavavam a louça do jantar aproveitando o que poderia ser a ultima noite em que as duas ficam sozinhas, já que Beth e Brittany foram dormir no apartamento de Santana. – Eu sei que a semana será corrida devido a mudança de Brittany e Beth para cá, mas eu não posso esperar mais. Preciso falar com minha mãe. Você entende?

- Eu vou com você.

- Não é necessário... – Rachel tentou argumentar, mas Quinn a calou com o olhar.

- É necessário! Eu vi o jeito que você ficou após o telefonema, eu não vou deixar você ir sozinha para lá sem saber o que vai encontrar. Eu não quero que se machuque. – Quinn disse olhando-a com firmeza.

- Eu te amo, sabia? – Rachel sussurrou sentindo os olhos marejarem.

Era a primeira vez que saia tão espontâneo, era a primeira vez que Rachel dizia sem pressão nenhuma ou sem ser na cama, saiu com um sorriso e foi tão normal que parecia fazer parte da rotina de ambas.

Quinn sorriu amplamente para ela, jogou o pano de pratos sobre a pia e enlaçou a cintura de sua esposa.- Eu também te amo. – ela sussurrou contra os lábios de Rachel.

Pelo menos uma parte da vida de Rachel estava estabilizada, e essa parte era Quinn, mesmo brigando elas estavam em uma sintonia que era impossível destruir.

Voltar a cidade depois da morte de seu pai foi difícil, ela não sabia bem ao certo em que estado estava sua mãe, mas ela podia apostar que ela não estava nada bem. Rachel foi sem avisar, movida pela preocupação, e com a intenção de, se preciso for, levar sua mãe para Nova York com ela. Nem que fosse a força.

Quinn compartilhava a preocupação de sua esposa, mas sendo sincera ela só voltara a Lima para evitar que Rachel se machucasse caso Shelby relutasse em conversar com Rachel. Ela não tinha como costume se intrometer em assuntos de família, mas se fosse preciso ela o faria.

Quando elas chegaram a casa da morena o que foi notado era que estava muito mais bem cuidada que da outra fez que elas estiveram aqui. As flores do jardim fortes e aguadas, as janelas abertas, as cortinas negras foram trocadas por cortinas florais. Ecoava pelo quintal o som de uma balada antiga, alegre, que Rachel prontamente reconheceu como a música favorita de sua mãe. O cheiro delicioso de comida caseira fez o estomago de Rachel revirar.

Ela e Quinn trocaram um olhar cauteloso.

Parecia outra casa. Se Rachel não tivesse crescido aqui com certeza diria que estava no endereço errado.

Elas seguiram pela entrada e Rachel abriu a porta da sala, elas foram recepcionadas pelo som de risos sobre a musica. O barulho de água caindo e panelas sendo movidas alertaram elas que a agitação vinha da cozinha.

Rachel deixou sua mala na porta e fez sinal para que Quinn fizesse o mesmo. Ela caminhou o mais silenciosamente que pode para a cozinha, chegando perto ela ouviu a voz de sua mãe acompanhar a música e em seguida Finn se juntar a ela no coro.

Rachel mais uma vez trocou um olhar intrigado com Quinn, a loira apenas deu de ombros e indicou que ela continuasse. Rachel colocou a cabeça contra a coluna que dividia a cozinha dos outros cômodos e observou com certa alegria sua mãe e Finn valsarem pelo cômodo. Eles pareciam absortos em um mundo diferente, seus olhares cúmplices brilhavam, seus lábios cantantes sorriam um para o outro.

Por um momento Rachel se lembrou que sua mãe costumava olhar para seu pai da mesma forma que fazia com Finn agora. E Finn costumava olhar para ela com o mesmo amor que olhava para sua mãe agora.

Quando a musica terminou Finn rodopiou Shelby até ela estar presa entre seus braços. Um riso alegre irrompeu por seu peito e ele se curvou beijando-a ternamente.

- Mas que porra é essa?!

Eles se afastaram assustados. Os olhos de Finn se arregalaram diante da visão furiosa de tinha a mesma expressão surpresa de seu companheiro, ela foi lentamente perdendo a cor do rosto até ter um aspecto esverdeado e doente. Quinn observava tudo como quem assiste o final de uma novela mexicana, ela recolheu seu queixo do chão e deu um passo permanecendo ao lado de Rachel.

- Como você pode fazer isso! – Ela disse acusadoramente olhando para sua mãe. – Faz pouco mais de três meses que papai se foi e você... Você já o colocou outro em seu lugar...

Quinn sentiu pena de Rachel, ela parecia tão confusa e tão magoada. Quinn viu o olhar machucado dela ser camuflado pela raiva, mas a loira a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que era apenas uma máscara.

- Rachel... Eu... – Shelby gaguejou olhando alternadamente entre o rosto de Finn e Rachel. – Eu não coloquei ninguém no lugar de seu pai, pelo contrario, continuou amando-o. Entenda, o que Finn e eu temos é diferente.

- Diferente no quê? Ele é vinte anos mais novo? Para mim continua sendo traição, independente do que você julgue ser "diferente"!

- Acho melhor você abaixar o tom. – Finn disse se colocando em frente a Shelby.

- Acho melhor você calar a boca! – Rachel berrou em seu rosto. – Ele era como seu pai! Como você... Como vocês tiveram coragem!

- Eu não traí seu pai! – Shelby interferiu chamando a atenção de Rachel para si. – Eu nunca traí seu pai!

- É mesmo? Explica isso! – Rachel exclamou apontando entre ela e Finn.

- Seu pai está morto, Rachel. Isso pode ser difícil, mas a vida segue. – Disse Finn.

- A vida não segue tão rápido! – Rachel rebateu. – Eu não vou aceitar isso!

- Então é mulher você ir embora. – Ele respondeu friamente.

Rachel se empertigou furiosa. Quem Finn Hudson achava que era para expulsá-la de uma casa que era dela? Quem ele pensa que é para dar ordens como se fosse seu pai? Ela deu um passo a frente se esticando em sua altura máxima, não chegando nem perto do queixo dele, mas mesmo assim o fez recuar.

- Você não pode me mandar embora da minha própria casa! – Ela gritou pontuando cada palavra com seu dedo indicador pressionado contra o peito de Finn.

- É minha casa agora, ou você se esqueceu que seu pai me deixou a maior parte dos bens?

Rachel cambaleou como se tivesse recebido um balde de água fria. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente se recusando a acreditar. O sorriso convencido de Finn ficou marcado em sua retina e ela queria nada mais do que chutá-lo com toda força que seu corpo podia produzir.

- Finn... Isso não é necessário. – Shelby pediu tocando seu braço.

- Eu acho melhor a gente ir... – Quinn disse se adiantando e segurando a mão de Rachel. – Quando os ânimos estiverem calmos, nós voltamos... E conversaremos... Certo? – Ela perguntou segurando o queixo de Rachel e forçando a morena a olhar para ela. Rachel se virou e saiu da casa batendo com força a porta atrás dela, Quinn estremeceu com a batida e se voltou para o casal em frente a ela.

- Nós voltaremos. – Ela garantiu a Shelby que suspirou e se adiantou envolvendo Quinn em um abraço.

- Obrigada. Muito obrigada, Quinn.

- Bem, não foi nada. – Quinn afagou as costas de Shelby, em seguida ela se virou para Finn. – Eu não sei que direito você acha que tem nessa família, mas se você pensa que pode ficar com tudo e expulsar minha esposa do que é dela por direito, eu vou te ensinar uma coisa ou duas sobre respeito. E vou começar dando um belo chute nessa bunda imensa,versão infantil de Sultan Kosen.

Quinn ficou aliviada ao encontrar Rachel não muito longe dali, dentro da floresta, onde sua avó costumava fazer fogueiras. Parecia que havia se passado anos desde que vovó Berry dançou com ela naquele mesmo lugar, era uma realidade distante agora. A loira se sentou ao lado de Rachel e aguardou por alguma reação.

Rachel continuava com os punhos trancados, a linha de seu maxilar definida pela força que ela empregava em manter os dentes pressionados juntos, sua respiração descompassada e olhar fixo à frente eram claramente sinais de que ela estava passando por uma batalha interna.

Quinn esperou pacientemente.

- Como ela pode?!

Foi um sussurro similar a um bufar, se Quinn não estivesse tão concentrada nela provavelmente não teria ouvido. Ela esperou a morena desabafar, o que levou um tempo já que ela parecia prestes a chorar a qualquer momento.

- Ela... Ela deixou ele tomar conta de tudo, ela deixou ele me expulsar!

- Ela não deixou ele te expulsar, ela pediu para ele ir com calma. – Quinn argumentou.

O olhar de repulsa que Rachel direcionou a ela fez seu estomago revirar. Quinn podia ver claramente que a morena estava se segurando para não gritar, ou mesmo despejar acusações sobre ela. Rachel respirou fundo e fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar.

- Sua mãe sofreu muito com a perda de seu pai... – Quinn começou com cautela. – E por mais raiva que você esteja você tem que admitir isso.

Rachel assentiu vagarosamente.

- Nós podemos ir para um hotel na cidade, nos hospedarmos e tomar o próximo voo para casa ou podemos ficar aqui, você conversa com ela e tenta entender o que está acontecendo. – Quinn esperava que a resposta de Rachel fosse ficar. Ela tentou não pressionar a morena, que ficou vários minutos em silencio, então ela se moveu para perto dela e a abraçou esperando que ela tomasse sua decisão.

- Vamos para o hotel.

Quinn ficou desapontada, ela sabia que Rachel era cabeça dura e jamais seria a primeira a dar o próximo passo, então ela acatou a vontade de sua esposa.

Mais ou menos.

- Você vai ficar ai olhando para o teto o resto do dia? – perguntou Quinn. Rachel apenas permaneceu olhando para o teto do hotel, ela suspirou furtivamente e continuou ali olhando para o nada. – Tudo bem, eu vou para sua casa buscar nossas malas. Volto logo.

- Quinn?

Ela parou na porta segurando a maçaneta, e se virou para esperando sua esposa falar.

- Volte logo.

Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha olhando descrente para ela. – Você está me ignorando há horas, agora quer que eu volte logo?

- Eu poço não querer falar agora, mas não quer dizer que eu não me sinta confortável com você por perto. Eu preciso de você aqui, calada, mas ainda aqui.

Quinn bufou e saiu batendo a porta. Casamento é uma merda às vezes. Ela estava lá o tempo todo e Rachel ficou olhando para o teto, ela sai e Rachel quer que ela volte logo. Definitivamente Rachel tinha que reaver suas prioridades.

Ela foi resmungando o caminho todo do hotel até a casa de Rachel, chegando ela um simples toque na campainha e Shelby já estava a encarando com expectativa.

- Onde ela está?

- Ainda no hotel.

Shelby suspirou e abriu espaço para Quinn passar, ela pegou as malas no canto da porta e se virou com pesar para a nora.

- Ela não virá, mas você ainda tem a opção de ir atrás dela. Eu estou voltando para o hotel, se você quiser carona...

Shelby pareceu hesitante momentaneamente. Finn apareceu segurando uma caneca e escorou contra a parede.

- Você devia ir. – Ele disse, parando para beber o liquido da caneca. – Rachel é cabeça dura, muitas vezes faz coisas sem pensar. – Nesse momento ele olhou para Quinn com deboche. – Mas é boa de coração... E se ela não quiser nada com você, eu ainda vou estar aqui.

Shelby assentiu nervosamente. Ela abraçou Finn antes de seguir Quinn porta a fora. Ela só esperava que Rachel entendesse que o que ela tinha com Finn não era uma opção e sim uma necessidade. Ele foi tudo que lhe restou, ele foi quem lhe devolveu a alegria de viver e somente ele podia fazer o vazio em seu peito ser preenchido.

Na porta do apartamento foi outro dilema, Shelby empacou na porta e, após vários minutos de negociação, Quinn a convenceu a entrar. Rachel ainda estava na mesma posição de quando Quinn tinha deixado o quarto. Deitada olhando para o teto.

Quinn deu um empurrão de leve incentivando Shelby a entrar e saiu fechando a porta. Ela só esperava que não houvesse sangue quando ela entrasse novamente. Por precaução ela escorou na parede ao lado do quarto e resolveu esperar. Ela não era o tipo de pessoa de ouvir conversa atrás da porta, mas ela tinha que confessar que estava se esforçando ao máximo para não fazer barulho apenas no caso delas elevarem a voz dentro do quarto.

Toda essa concentração foi pelo ralo quando o som estridente de seu telefone quase lhe causou um ataque cardíaco. Ela revirou os olhos para o nome na tela e atendeu de mau humor.

- Já sentiu minha falta?

- _Vou me casar_! – Foi a resposta histérica do outro lado da linha.

- O que?

_- Me casar! Eu propus e... e ela disse sim! _

Quinn ficou completamente sem fala. Quando no mundo ela imaginou que Santana Lopez fosse se casar? Elas ficaram alguns minutos apenas ouvindo as respirações uma da outra. Quinn se perguntava o que levou a essa situação.

- Eu passo um dia fora e você propõe? – Quinn perguntou tentando achar uma linha de pensamento. – Tem mais alguma coisa que eu precise saber?

_- Você saiu, então fomos a colégio matricular Beth, já que ela não vai mais ter aulas no orfanato. Ao lado do colégio tem uma instituição de ensino de artes... e enquanto eu e Beth conhecíamos o colégio, Brittany foi lá conversar com o pessoal da instituição. – _Santana respirou fundo antes de continuar_. – Aparentemente ela ensinava dança para crianças antes de tudo isso, e agora ela está empregada lá ensinando crianças. E eu fiquei tão orgulhosa que... que saiu!_

- Você sente orgulho das pessoas e então as pede em casamento? – Quinn ponderou. Ela recebeu um bufar de Santana como resposta. – Tudo bem... Estou contente por você... É para eu estar contente, certo?

_- Eu vou me casar!_

- Sim... Eu ouvi da primeira vez. – Quinn revirou os olhos para o drama da amiga. – Mas ainda tem tempo, certo? Você pode fugir caso mude de ideia. – Quinn brincou, mas seu humor morreu quando ela ouviu soluços do outro lado da linha. – San? O que está realmente acontecendo?

_- Eu propus em frente a todos! E então vovó Berry disse que o sonho dela era assistir nosso casamento antes de morrer e agora estamos todos indo para Lima para nos casarmos onde ela se casou quando era jovem e usando o vestido dela... Meu Deus! Eu vou me casar amanhã!_

Quinn demorou certa de cinco minutos para processar toda a informação. Mais uma vez vovó Berry tinha utilizado a própria idade para influenciar as pessoas a se casarem contra a própria vontade. Era tudo tão absurdo que ela não teve alternativa a não ser rir. Quinn se pegou gargalhando, usando a parede como apoio para não cair.

_- Esse não é bem o tipo de apoio que eu estou procurando!_

- Você pode fugir antes que ela te ponha em um avião.

_- Eu estou no banheiro do avião!_

Quinn se contorceu tentando não rir, mas foi inútil. E aparentemente Santana teve o suficiente das gargalhadas da loira, pois o próximo som que Quinn ouviu foi o da linha desligada.

A porta do quarto se abriu revelando uma muito confusa Rachel Berry. Quinn olhou para esposa que ficava olhando para ela como se ela fosse louca e continuou a rir sem parar.

- Devo perguntar o motivo desse escândalo? – A morena perguntou.

- Sua família é louca! – Quinn respondeu segurando a barriga que doía devido a crise de riso. – Completamente louca!

- Obrigada? – Disse Shelby atrás da filha.

Rachel franziu o cenho para Quinn que de repente parou de rir e olhou entre elas.

- Está tudo bem entre vocês? – Ela perguntou olhando diretamente para Rachel.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. – A morena suspirou. – Vai levar tempo, mas eu estou aberta a aceitar isso. Aparentemente ela está feliz e então não existe razão para ficarmos aqui.

- Na verdade vamos ficar mais dois dias. – Quinn informou mordendo o lábio inferior para não rir na hora inoportuna.

- Por quê? – Rachel indagou confusa.

- Santana e Brittany estão vindo para se casar na sua garagem, se estiver tudo bem com você? – Quinn olhou para Shelby em expectativa.

- Quem é Santana e Brittany?

- Casamento?

Elas perguntaram aos mesmo tempo. Quinn sorriu envolvendo o braço em torno de Rachel e guiando-as para dentro do quarto.

- Eu explico! – Quinn disse com entusiasmo mórbido.

Rachel não podia acreditar no dia que ela teve. Primeiro ela descobre sobre sua mãe e Finn, depois Santana e Brittany. Ela esperava que as surpresas parassem por ai. Ela relutantemente aceitou voltar com sua mãe para casa, mas sequer olhou na cara de Finn. O rapaz não pareceu fazer questão da presença dela. Ela se trancou no quarto junto com Quinn, que permaneceu em silêncio deitada ao seu lado olhando para o teto. Rachel se deu conta do quanto isso era irritante e quase se desculpou por ter feito isso com a loira antes, quase, pois Quinn estava fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa.

- Você virou estatua?

- Santana vai se casar... – Quinn sussurrou parecendo perdida. – Casar...

- Bem, todos vão um dia. – Então Rachel pensou em Jacob Israel e reformulou – Quase todos vão um dia. Você se casou.

Quinn moveu a cabeça assentindo, e continuou em seu estado vegetativo. Ficar naquele silêncio lembrou Rachel da conversa que teve com sua mãe. Parecia estúpido, mas ela ainda se sentia traído em nome de seu pai. As palavras dela não saiam da cabeça da morena.

_"Você devia tentar ver meu lado na história." Shelby havia pedido sentada ao lado de Rachel na cama._

_"Eu não vou tentar ver nada! O corpo do meu pai mal esfriou naquele caixão e você já colocou outro em seu lugar!" Rachel exclamou se sentando emburrada._

_"Rachel, eu não coloquei ninguém no lugar de seu pai! Eu já disse isso e será a ultima vez que irei repetir!" Shelby respirou fundo tentando recuperar a paciência. "Justamente por essa atitude que eu não queria que você soubesse. Seu pai ainda é o amor da minha vida, mas eu não posso negar que Finn se tornou parte de mim também, um amor que deixou de ser amigável e se tornou algo mais. Ele sempre esteve lá por mim, ele cuida de mim, me apoia, me distrai... ele me faz feliz." Shelby suspirou levando a mão até a de Rachel. "Eu preciso dele. Ele é uma necessidade minha, como se eu não pudesse respirar sem ele ao meu lado. Você sabe o que eu quero dizer?"_

_Rachel assentiu._

_"Quando você apareceu com Quinn aqui e nos apresentou como sua noiva, eu não fiz nada mais do que apoiar você. Porque você a ama e eu entendo isso." Shelby apertou a mão de Rachel fazendo a morena, que estava cabisbaixa, encará-la. "Tudo que eu preciso de você nesse momento Rachel é que me apoie da mesma forma."_

- Você está bem?

A voz de Quinn tirou Rachel de seus devaneios, a morena olhou para ela pela primeira vez que elas chegaram. Realmente olhou para ela. Reparou que Quinn vestia a blusa que ela havia comprado para ela, que Quinn estava quase sem maquiagem, seus cabelos bagunçados e secos. Ela não se lembrava da loira ter lavado a cabeça, mas seu cabelo parecia ter secado naturalmente. Ela não se lembrava da roupa que Quinn estava antes ou mesmo se ela saiu do quarto. Mas claramente ela tinha saído.

A loira em questão olhava apreensiva para morena, ela se apoiou no cotovelo sustentando seu corpo de lado para olhar melhor para ela. Rachel estava na mesma posição, mais uma vez olhando para o nada.

- Eu amo você.

As sobrancelhas de Quinn subiram de surpresa. Ela não esperava tal declaração tão de repente. Ela se ergueu até estar nivelada com Rachel.

- Eu também te amo. – Quinn respondeu tentando decifrar o olhar de Rachel.

Ela não teve tempo de decifrar nada, pois em seguida Rachel estava beijando-a como se sua vida dependesse disso. Não que Quinn estivesse reclamando, pelo contrário, esses momentos espontâneos eram muito bem-vindos pela loira.

Ela beijou de volta tentando igualar o entusiasmo da morena. Rachel parecia um poço de luxúria, no minuto seguinte Quinn estava pressionada contra a cama, e a morena em cima dela beijando sua vida fora de seu corpo. Suas mãos passavam pelo corpo da loira sem restrições apalpando, arranhando e apertando arrancando gemidos cada vez mais altos da loira.

Mas como sempre na vida de Quinn Fabray, toda vez que a coisa está boa para o seu lado tende a uma força do destino vir estragar sua felicidade.

Essa força normalmente era Santana Lopez.

- Mas que diabos! Toda vez que eu entro vocês tem que estar fazendo isso?

Rachel se afastou de supetão da loira caindo ao lado dela na cama. Quinn se apoiou nos cotovelos ofegante e lançou um olhar fulminante a latina.

- Você tem que entrar toda vez que estamos fazendo isso? – Rebateu a loira aborrecida. – É um fetiche seu?

- Em seus sonhos, Quinnie!

- Ok, parem com isso! – Rachel interveio se sentando na beirada da cama e olhando para Santana com preocupação. – Como você está com essa história de casamento?

A latina empalideceu visivelmente, seus olhos se focaram em Quinn com uma expressão de terror puro.

- Calma, mantenha a calma. – Quinn falou se levantando e envolvendo a latina em seus braços. – Não é tão ruim como parece. No fim pode acabar sendo a melhor coisa que você fez na vida.

- Foi a melhor coisa que você fez na vida? – Santana perguntou apoiando a cabeça no ombro da loira. Quinn olhou para Rachel sentada na cama e sussurrou:

- Definitivamente.

No dia seguinte quando ela se levantou parecia que sua casa tinha sido transformada em um hospício. Pessoas correndo para lá e para cá com coisas na mão, Unique perseguindo Santana com um vestido branco em mãos. Rory jogando videogame com Beth, Finn sentando junto com eles instruindo a loira a como jogar.

Ela se perguntava onde estava Quinn, sua mãe ou mesmo Brittany. Ela não soube a resposta até pouco antes da cerimônia.

- Fomos a loja de vestidos de sua avó para Brittany experimentar o vestido da família Berry. – Quinn explicou enquanto terminava de aplicar a maquiagem. – Você está deslumbrante.

Rachel corou com o elogio e deu um beijo de agradecimento em sua esposa.

- Você também está linda.

- Está mesmo. – Finn disse parado na porta olhando da loira para a morena alternadamente. As duas prontamente ficaram tensas. – Eu vim me desculpar pela forma como tratei você ontem mais cedo.

Ele se dirigiu a Rachel parecendo culpado. Suas mãos no bolso, terno milimetricamente arrumado, cabelo bagunçado, Rachel se lembrou da noite da formatura no colegial. Onde ele foi um príncipe com ela.

- Você é um idiota. – Rachel respondeu cruzando os braços em frente ao peito. Ela jurou que tentaria entender, que tentaria não julgar, mas ela estava se sentindo traída, não só por seu pai.

- Eu sei, e peço desculpas. Nada me dá o direito te de expulsar de algo que é seu. Seu pai deixou todos os bens da cidade em meu nome, a maior parte do dinheiro também, mas acredito que fez isso de cabeça quente. Por isso, assim que recebi tudo eu passei para o nome de sua mãe. Afinal, ela o ajudou a construir tudo. Então eu acabei ficando na defensiva e tomei posse de sua mãe e suas coisas como se fossem propriedades minhas. Na verdade não é.

- Você fez o certo. – Rachel respondeu, sem saber realmente o que dizer. Ela achava que o interesse de Finn era outro, mas aparentemente ela estava errada.

- Eu amo sua mãe, Rachel. Ela me ajudou a ver as coisas de um modo que eu não via antes. Eu cheguei a te odiar por ter me trocado por ela – Ele indicou Quinn com a cabeça. – Mas agora vejo que não escolhemos por quem nos apaixonamos. Simplesmente acontece.

- Vamos esquecer o que houve ontem. – Rachel sugeriu dando um sorriso fraco a ele. – Vou demorar um pouco, mas vou acabar me acostumando com isso.

- Obrigado. – Ele agradeceu saindo em seguida.

Rachel e Quinn trocaram um olhar exasperado. A loira estendeu a mão e elas desceram para o tão temido casamento. Foi com uma sensação de Déjà Vu que elas assistiram a cerimônia.

Santana parecia uma pilha de nervos no altar, ela olhava para Quinn sentada no primeiro banco e em seguida olhava para porta, diversas vezes e isso estava deixando a loira nervosa.

Quando a musica começou tocar indicando a entrada da noiva todos se viraram para porta, exceto Quinn que manteve o olhar fixo em Santana. A latina relaxou visivelmente diante da visão da noiva caminhando até ela. Um sorriso bobo deslizou em seus lábios e Quinn soube que, mesmo com medo, esse casamento era tudo o que Santana queria.

Rory mais uma vez incorporou o padre da situação, e mais uma vez se viu perdido na hora de encerrar sua parte.

- Bem, então eu os declaro... Esposa e Esposa... Mulher e Mulher...

- Casadas? – Quinn sugeriu divertida, dessa vez da plateia.

- Casadas! Pode beijar a noiva.

Santana rapidamente atendeu o pedido, segurando Brittany pela cintura e curvando ela como em uma cena de filme. O beijo em si parecia cena de filme. Filme pornográfico na opinião de Quinn, que logo tratou de tacar arroz nelas.

- Era só para beijar, não tentar procriar no palco! – Quinn exclamou arrancando uma gargalhada sonora de Rachel.

- Você está com ciúmes! – Santana resmungou voltando-se para aceitar o cumprimento dos outros convidados.

Convidados esses que ela não conhecia.

- Eu amo casamentos! – Vovó Berry suspirou sentada na mesa olhando as noivas dançando na pista. – agora só falta você, Rory!

O garoto engasgou com o pedaço de bolo que comia, e veemente negou com a cabeça.

– Sou muito jovem para isso!

- Mas você precisa de uma mulher para te ajudar a crescer na vida, como Shelby fez com LeRoy e agora com Finn! – Argumentou Susan.

- Não.

- Eu quero ver você se casar antes de eu morrer! – Ela exclamou fazendo beicinho.

Rory derreteu, não havia nada que ela pedisse que ele não fizesse.

- Tudo bem, mas eu escolho a mulher!

Todos na mesa riram da cena, realmente vovó Berry não tinha escrúpulos.

- Acho que ela vai casar o mundo antes de morrer. – Quinn sussurrou para Rachel. A morena assentiu olhando para sua avó.

Então começou a tocar a música que Rachel e Quinn dançaram no dia de seu casamento. Elas trocaram um olhar cúmplice e Rachel estendeu a mão puxando ela para dançar. Mais uma vez a sensação de déjà vu se apoderou delas.

Rachel passou os braços envolta do pescoço de Quinn se aconchegando contra ela. Quinn envolveu sua cintura e elas deslizavam juntas para lá e para cá sem se preocupar em pegar o ritmo da música.

- No dia do nosso casamento se alguém me dissesse que essa cena se repetiria eu provavelmente riria. – Quinn sussurrou contra o ouvido de Rachel.

- Bem, eu só espero que Jacob Israel não apareça de novo. – Rachel brincou.

- Se ele aparecesse não seria problema. Agora nós nos conhecemos, e não existe nada há questionar em nosso relacionamento. Muita coisa mudou.

Rachel assentiu concordando. Muita cosia havia mudado, agora ela tinha sua família unida, não só em Lima como em Nova York, estava em um musical da Broadway e Quinn estava segura em seu emprego sem risco de ser deportada.

No fim, apesar de todas as trapalhadas no meio do caminho, tudo deu certo.


End file.
